Te seguiré por siempre
by Ziei Otap
Summary: Tras un evento desafortunado Link pierde la memoria, la princesa hace todo lo posible para lograr recuperar sus recuerdos. Pero una amenaza llega a Hyrule de una manera inesperada, mientras nuestro joven héroe no tiene idea de lo que sucede; la princesa hará todo lo posible para proteger a su persona mas preciada y a su reino amado.
1. Chapter 1

Link es caballero de Hyrule, pero no puede estar cerca de la princesa como quisiera. Por ordenes del rey, es mandado a cualquier tipo de misiones con tal de que no este cerca de Zelda. Pero en el transcurso de una, sufre de un ataque que apenas lo deja con vida, haciendo que olvide a su amada princesa. Pero esto solo es el comienzo de la historia...

Hola! lo siguiente solo en un fragmento de lo que sucederá en el trayecto de la historia, podría decirse que es una pequeña introducción.

Los personajes de Tloz no me pertenecen, son exclusivamente propiedad de Nintendo.

.

.

.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

.

Te seguiré por siempre...

...

...

-¿Porque corremos? ¿No se supone que es tu padre?- preguntaba el joven a su doncella, mientras se adentraban a los bosques perdidos. Estaba confundido y tenía muchas preguntas para su princesa, pero aun así no dejo de seguirla en su huida del castillo.

-¡Mi padre ha enloquecido! A tal punto de entregarnos a Ganondorf- Zelda corría jalando la muñeca de Link. El muchacho no se encontraba en condiciones de pelear, o por lo menos no recordaba que era un maestro de la espada; mientras que la princesa se encontraba muy cansada como para poder defenderse de la gran ave que los perseguía. Había agotado la mayoría de su magia y si habían logrado llegar tan lejos se lo debía a Impa, se sentía frustrada por haberla dejado; pero aún tenía una vida que proteger.

Habían pasado cinco meses y Link no recuperaba su memoria, solía tener vagos recuerdos, como paisajes o nombres de conocidos, pero no recordaba las acciones heroicas que realizo junto a Zelda. En ese tiempo la princesa no se separó de su lado, hizo todo lo que estuvo a su mano para ayudarlo a recordar. Aunque se sentía la persona más egoísta por no dejarlo ser libre de enemigos y supuestos destinos, se arrepentía, pues si lo hubiera liberado no tendrían que correr por sus vidas en esos momentos.

-ZELDAAA- la voz del rey retumbo por todo el bosque, acción que hizo que Zelda apresurara el paso sin mirar hacia atrás. Si lograban perderlos aunque sea un poco seria de gran ayuda. Los cascos del caballo real se acercaban a mayor velocidad. Su agarre hacia Link se hizo más fuerte, tenía que protegerlo a toda costa, estaba tan desesperada que ignoraba el barranco al que se dirigía; si no fuera porque la jalaron del brazo para evitar una muerte segura. El rubio la observaba con preocupación pero no le dijo nada. Los cascos se alejaban hasta el punto de no escucharlos; la princesa suspiro, habían escapado o por lo menos eso creía.

De las copas de los arboles salió un cuervo gigante; el color de la cara de les fue a los dos portadores de la trifuerza. Habían olvidado al cuervo mandado por Ganon para capturarlos, estaban perdidos y ya no había salvación. Se encontraban a la orilla de un barranco y con un ave atemorizante amenazándolos. De la boca del cuervo salieron púas dirigidas hacia los jóvenes, Zelda cerró los ojos esperando su fin, el cual no llego pues Link, por instinto se colocó frente a Zelda para cubrirse con su escudo. A pesar de que estaba desorientado, la fría mirada que le dirigía al ave no pasaba desapercibida.

Lo que no se esperaron, era que el cuervo los golpeara con su cola con gran fuerza. Link abrazo a la princesa y se cubrió con el escudo, pero el impacto fue tan fuerte que termino lanzándolos hacia el vacío. Link se abrazó con más fuerza al cuerpo de Zelda mientras ella hacia lo mismo. Una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla, pero al levantar la vista se encontró con unos ojos azules; una mirada que le sonreía a pesar de que caían. Sabía que morirían y en ese momento su arrepentimiento se fue, se sentía la persona más feliz del mundo por haber conocido al chico; no esperaba que terminaran así, pero al menos terminarían juntos. Le respondió con una sonrisa y se aferró a su pecho, esperando que su fin se aproximara.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aqui termina la pequeña introducción, la historia comenzara unos años después de "ocarina of time", cuando vuelven a ser jóvenes después de regresar al pasado.

n.n BYE BYE


	2. Chapter 2 Prueba para caballero

Link es caballero de Hyrule, pero no puede estar cerca de la princesa como quisiera. Por ordenes del rey, es mandado a cualquier tipo de misiones con tal de que no este cerca de Zelda. Pero en el transcurso de una, sufre de un ataque que apenas lo deja con vida, haciendo que olvide a su amada princesa. Pero esto solo es el comienzo de la historia...

Hola! Aqui el capitulo 1 de esta historia. Sin mas rodeos espero que los disfruten n.n

Los personajes de Tloz no me pertenecen, son exclusivamente propiedad de Nintendo.

.

.

.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

.

Capítulo 1. Prueba para caballero

El sol comenzaba a hacer acto de presencia en la ciudadela, aun así, ya se encontraban obrando una que otra persona madrugadora; los cucos comenzaban a cantar y poco a poco la vida volvía a la ciudad.

A excepción de un joven rubio cenizo, que yacía dormido en una acolchonada y calientita cama. Su cabello estaba todo alborotado por lo que le cubría la mayoría del rostro. A pesar de que habían llamado a su puerta muchas veces, el muchacho no daba señales de levantarse, es más, se aferraba con más fuerza a la almohada.

-¡Con un demonio Link! Si no te apresuras no llegaras a las pruebas del castillo-

-¿pruebas?- susurro mientras abría uno de sus parpados con pereza y con lentitud asimilaba lo que acababa de escuchar…

…

…

-¡LA PRUEBA DE CABALLEROS!-

Salió disparado de la cama tratando de buscar sus botas, ¡¿cómo pudo olvidar las pruebas para entrar a la armada del reino?!. La gran oportunidad para estar junto a su princesa o al menos más cerca de ella, sin que lo corrieran por el horario de visitas en el castillo.

A pesar de que todos conocían la gran amistad que había entre Link y Zelda, incluyendo a los guardias que sabían que el muchacho no era una amenaza; el rey se esmeraba en que no estuvieran juntos la mayoría del tiempo. Daphnes sabía lo que el rubio había hecho para salvar el reino, incluyendo a su amada hija; pero aparte de verlo como un héroe, también lo veía como un simple plebeyo.

Un chiquillo salido del bosque no tenía derecho a ser rey, a pesar de que Zelda le dejo claro que no se casaría con nadie que el rey le presentase. Pues la princesa tenía el carácter necesario para gobernar sola, pero nada le hacía más ilusión si sabía que Link la apoyaría. Sabía que cuando fuera reina, podría cambiar una que otra regla, una era el poder elegir a su prometido sin necesidad de que fuera un noble.

Cuando Link estuvo listo, bajo corriendo hacia la cocina. Telma lo hospedada temporalmente en su casa, ella sabía lo perezoso que era el joven por lo que ya tenía todo preparado para que desayunara.

-¡Es muy tarde! aunque corra no llego…. –

-Serás despistado, Epona está afuera lista para cabalgar más rápido que el viento-

-EPONA, ¿como pude olvidarla?- tomo un pedazo de pan y queso, salio corriendo hacia su yegua y la monto con agilidad de gato- la espoleo y comenzaron su cabalgata hacia el castillo de Hyrule.

-¡Suerte! ¡Salúdame a Zelda!- despidió Telma en la entrada mientras movía su mano en el aire en señal de despedida.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El rey se encontraba hablando con el general de batalla, hoy era el día donde escogerían a los nuevos integrantes de la armada real, cinco para ser exactos. Los solicitantes a las pruebas eran un total de diez hombres, por lo que solo lograría entrar la mitad de ellos. Tenían que ser los mejores guerreros de todo Hyrule, pues son aquellos que darían sus vidas más que nadie si algún mal se acercara.

Los jóvenes que presentarían la prueba se encontraban en los campos de entrenamiento, faltaban diez minutos para comenzar, y obviamente solo faltaba una persona.

-¿Dónde está? Le dije que llegara media hora antes, de seguro se quedó dormido, de seguro sigue durmiendo, de seguro ya no le importo y no presentara la prueba, de seguro esta con Malon…. ¡Ese cabeza hueca!-

-Tranquila princesa, _de segu_ ro ya casi llega. Sabe que no se le olvidaría y mucho menos que estaría con Malon-

-¡Esque ya es tarde! papa tomara cualquier excusa para que no presente la prueba-

-Solo lo hará si el joven Link no llega en los próximos ocho minutos-

\- Tienes que venir ¡Lo prometiste!-

A Impa se le cayó una gotita al estilo anime, el ver a Zelda era como ver a un león enjaulado. Caminaba en círculos y no dejaba de ver hacia la entrada del campo. El general comenzó a formar a los solicitantes a la prueba, pero lo hacía de una forma taaan lenta, pues noto que faltaba una persona.

-¿Qué esperas Yot? Hay que comenzar las pruebas- dijo el rey a punto de dirigirse a sus respectivos lugares.

-Si mi rey, solo que faltan unos cuantos minutos y aun no llega una perso...-susurro- bueno, ya no importa-

En las entradas del campo de entrenamiento, una yegua corría como rayo hacia el general y compañía. El rey hizo una mueca de enfado y se dirigió hacia una pequeña carpa. Zelda soltó una risita y saludo a Link con las manos para después seguir a su padre. La pobre Epona hizo un tiempo record, sabia lo importante que era para su jinete esas pruebas, aunque también fue culpa de este porque se quedó dormido.

-General- saluda mientras desmontaba a su fiel yegua.

-Casi y no lo logras- regaño el general.- Todos en formaciones, comenzaremos las pruebas para ver quien merece ser llamado caballero real.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La historia seguiria despues de Ocarina of time, aunque no es presisamente igual, pues saldran personajes que no pertenecen a esta saga, pero la mayoria forma parte de los juegos. Gracias por leer nwn

BYE BYE...


	3. Chapter 3 Determinacion

Link es caballero de Hyrule, pero no puede estar cerca de la princesa como quisiera. Por ordenes del rey, es mandado a cualquier tipo de misiones con tal de que no este cerca de Zelda. Pero en el transcurso de una, sufre de un ataque que apenas lo deja con vida, haciendo que olvide a su amada princesa. Pero esto solo es el comienzo de la historia...

Hola! Quiero agradecer a todos aquellas personitas que se toman el tiempo de leer esta historia n.n . Aqui esta el segundo capitulo de esta alocada historia, espero y lo disfruten...

Los personajes de Tloz no me pertenecen, son exclusivamente propiedad de Nintendo

.

.

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

.

Capítulo 2. Determinación

-Bien caballeros, como sabrán la prueba para ingresar a la armada real se realiza cada año. Por lo cual, cinco de ustedes tendrán que volver a intentarlo para el próximo; si es que no se arrepienten- sonrisa malvada- la prueba consiste en dos actividades físicas y una mental, si señores no todo es cuerpo. Tenemos que ver que tan psicológicamente están preparados por si las circunstancias lo señalan. ¿Alguna duda?

Los diez aspirantes negaron con la cabeza.

-Bien, Shu, Kafei, Dan, Yareth y Jan, serán el grupo A. Mientras que Will, Kai, Roswel, Finn y Link serán el grupo B – se acomodaron de acuerdo como los habían agrupado – el grupo B se enfrentara a mi mientras que el grupo A se enfrentara a lady Impa.

Los chicos se miraron confundidos

-¿Estas son las pruebas para ingresar?- pregunto un joven azabache, Dan. Al parecer había preguntado en nombre de todos.

-¿Estas inconforme?- Yot levanto una ceja, la cara de algunos aspirantes lo decían todo. Una cara con un poco de decepción al saber en qué consistía la gran prueba. El rostro de general poco a poco se fue formando a una sádica sonrisa. Si solo supieran que podría ser lo último que harían en su vida, pero por mandato del rey, no podían dejar cuerpos en el campo de entrenamiento. Una verdadera lástima…

Todos, incluso el rey y su hija, sintieron escalofríos por el aura que emanaba el general. Impa sonreía al ver que ingenuos eran esos chicos, si tan solo supieran que por lo que habían pasado para llegar allí solo era un juego de niños. La sheika sabía que el único que debería ser caballero sin necesidad de hacer la prueba era Link, pues conocía las acciones que realizo, todas peligrosas y a punto de matar al joven hylian.

Dan se tragó sus palabras y decidió no seguir cuestionando. Cada grupo fue con sus respectivos oponentes. Link permaneció quieto porque su oponente era el general Yot, siempre había tenido curiosidad de como seria enfrentarse a él. Lo había visto pelear y quedaba sorprendido, poco a poco los nervios llegaron, ¿porque?, ni el mismo sabia; talvez por sus compañeros que tenían el mismo sentimiento. Vio alejarse al grupo A donde les esperaba una paliza, desvió la mirada y se encontró con la de Zelda. A distancia la princesa le mandaba señales para que se calmara y se concentrara, cosa que lo tranquilizo.

El general camino frente al grupo y desvaino su espada, se colocó en posición de batalla y su cara se volvió seria. –Atáquenme con todo lo que tengan- dicho esto todos sacaron sus armas y comenzaron la batalla.

Al pasar unas cuantas horas, las pruebas físicas habían concluido. Algunos se encontraban más lastimados que otros, unos medio muertos y otros solo con simples rasguños. Impa y Yot solo jadeaban un poco, solo parecía que hubieran corrido una gran distancia. Les dieron media hora para reponerse en lo que preparaban la prueba mental. Tiempo que nuestra joven pareja no desaprovecho.

El rey Daphnes hablaba con los hechiceros del castillo, aquellos que se encargarían de la prueba mental. Mientras su padre estaba ocupado, la princesa se acercó a los aspirantes para verificar que no lo hubieran lastimado tanto. Link se encontraba con unos cuantos raspones y cubierto de tierra, fuera de eso estaba perfectamente bien; cosa que tranquilizo a Zelda. Trato de curarlos con su magia a lo que el hylian negó, " _es parte de la prueba, además hay quienes se encuentran en peores condiciones_ " _._ Y sí que lo había, aquellos que parecía que no podrían seguir se reincorporaron, no querían abandonar después de llegar tan lejos.

Pasado el tiempo de reposo, Zelda regreso a la carpa y el general se acercó a los jóvenes. –La prueba mental se llevara a cabo uno por uno, no puedo decirles en que consiste. Si por un motivo no pueden completarla, solo díganlo y se suspenderá. Ahora sin más retrasos, Kafei, serás el primero.

Las miradas se dirigieron al muchacho con cabello azulado, quien dio un brinquito de sorpresa al saber que sería el primero. Suspiro hondo y trago saliva, se levantó de manera firme y se dirigió a la carpa color azul en la que se llevaría a cabo la prueba.

Tras unos minutos el silencio era incomodo, esperando a que llegara su turno. Pero después de cierto tiempo se escucharon gritos provenientes de la carpa, no eran fuertes pero si lo necesario para que lo escucharan los aspirantes. Link no pudo evitar realizar una mueca de angustia por lo que su amigo podría estar pasando.

-Vaya vaya, el enano tiene miedo- se acercó un joven pelirrojo – tienes miedo ahora que sabes que tu princesita no te ayudara.

-Cállate Finn, al parecer el que tiene miedo es otro, se te nota en la cara- bufo Link mirándolo a los ojos.

-Imbécil- el pelirrojo se acercaba con pasos desafiantes al rubio, quien no se inmuto. Pero una mano lo detuvo.

-Deberías guardar tus energías para la prueba, no sabemos lo que será- un muchacho albino fue el que lo detuvo. Era delgado y tenía el ojo morado (cortesía de Impa).

-¡Y tu quien eres!- gruño Finn

\- Soy Yareth- sonrió y le dedico la mano para estrecharla, pero fue retirada por el pelirrojo que se retiró, chasqueando la lengua y dando zancadas hacia otro lugar. _Idiotas_ , fue lo que escucharon que decía mientras se iba.

-Vaya genio, soy Yareth – sonrisa- y tu eres…

\- Soy Link- se estrecharon la mano y comenzaron a hablar animadamente.

Pasado el tiempo los jóvenes fueron pasando de uno por uno. Hubo dos que no pudieron completar la prueba, salieron con lágrimas y llenos de vergüenza, los demás solo salían en estado de shock a excepción de un joven pelinegro, parecía ser el más joven del grupo pero aun así salió con la misma expresión con la que entro. Los últimos eran Finn, Yareth y Link: bueno ahora Yarteh y Link porque Finn acababa de ser llamado. Pasaron unos minutos y el pelirrojo salió, no estaba en shock, de hecho no expresaba ninguna emoción. Era como si le hubieran quitado una parte de su alma.

-Link, es tu turno-

El rubio se levantó y camino de manera lenta. ¿De qué trataba la prueba para dejar a todos en ese estado? bueno, casi lo averiguaría. Giro y vio a Yareth, quien le levantaba los pulgares en forma de ánimo; luego miro hacia Zelda, quien le sonreía pero se notaba lo nerviosa que estaba. Lleno de aire sus pulmones y se adentró hacia la prueba.

El interior era bastante grande, en las esquinas se encontraban cuatro personas encapuchadas y el centro era señalado por una luz. _Adelante joven hylian_ , la voz era fría.

-Para realizar esta prueba debemos adentrarnos a tu mente, por lo que pedimos que no pongas restricción, si deseas suspenderla solo debes decirlo, ahora ¿estás listo?

-Si - se sorprendió que su voz saliera de esa forma, tan seria y firme a pesar de lo nervioso que estaba.

Los hechiceros comenzaron a recitar el hyliano antiguo y una nube purpura comenzó a llenar el lugar. Al poco tiempo Link se sintió mareado y fueron llegando imágenes directamente a su cabeza. Las primeras imágenes no las esperaba, eran de una guerra; había cuerpos mutilados, niños y mujeres siendo torturados. De pronto sintió ganas de vomitar mientras caía de rodillas. _Debes saber que si eres caballero, esto puede ser lo que veas regularmente_ , al igual que las imágenes la voz llego directamente a su cabeza. Más escenas fueron llegando a su cabeza. _¿Quieres seguir?_

Tenía lágrimas en los ojos, pero asintió con la cabeza, de pronto se encontró en un área oscura. No se veía nada, pero de repente aparecieron cuerpos a su alrededor. Estaban cubiertos de sangre y unos no tenían brazos o piernas, su cara se llenó de terror al comprobar quienes eran. En el suelo se encontraba Telma, Kafei, Malon, incluso Saria; pero lo peor era que frente a él estaba el cuerpo de Zelda. Comenzó a gritar mientras se acercaba al cuerpo de Zelda.

 _-Tienes miedo joven hylian, de perderlo todo y no poder hacer nada. A quedarte completamente_ _solo_ _. Debes saber que la vida de un caballero es dura y que eso puede ser tu futuro_

Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir, estaba en shock por ver a sus seres queridos de esa forma. Su mirada se transformó en una de enojo volteando a todos lados para terminar en la cara de Zelda. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que salió del trance, ella no era su Zelda, aquella que siempre sonreía y por la que daría la vida antes de verla asi.

-¡JAMAS DEJARE QUE OCURRA ESTO!

- _Dinos joven hylian, ¿para que deseas convertirte en caballero?_

Link abrió los ojos como platos, ¿Por qué quería ser caballero? Era para esta cerca de Zelda, pero ¿porque? Pues porque la amaba y no quería que nada le ocurriera, quería que fuera feliz, que corriera y juagara como siempre lo hacía, que sonriera como todos los días, que viviera…

-Para proteger a mi princesa- los soltó más para sí mismo que para los hechiceros. De repente volvió a la carpa, estaba de rodillas abrazándose a sí mismo.

\- Puedes salir joven hylian – Link se dirigió a la salida sin decir nada, todavía tenía lágrimas en los ojos.

Al salir Yareth se acercó a la entrada de la carpa, le dio una palmadita y se adentró. Link busco a Zelda con la mirada y al verla, soltó un suspiro de alivio. Definitivamente la protegería sin importar lo que ocurriera con él.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Para aclarar, lo de los caballeros de la armada real son aquellos (por decir asi), que tienen un alto nivel en el ejercito. Estan mas cerca de la familia real pero no tanto como Impa, espero que se explique ._. No quize alargar mas las pruebas fisicas, lo dejo a imaginacion; lo que si queria explicar es la prueba mental... no dire mas detalle.

Tambien para mencionar personajes que saldran en el transcurso de la historia y poquito de sus personalidades, aunque no entre en mucho detalles con otros, pero con el tiempo los dare.

Espero que los hecho de la historia se entiendan y si tengo falta de ortografía o hay partes que dices "que rayos" , pueden decirme, sino, pues disfruten la historia. Y si no les gusta lo siento, soy nueva en redaccion.

BYE BYE n.n


	4. Chapter 4 Un nuevo dia

Un nuevo capitulo n.n Un hola a **SakuraXD,** me alegra que te este gustando la historia :3

Tloz pertenece exclusivamente a Nintendo y esta historia no esta hecha con fines de lucro

...

Capítulo 3. Un nuevo día

La tarde transcurría sin malestares y una joven rubia se encontraba en la biblioteca del castillo tomando sus clases de redacción. La semana transcurría de una manera tan lenta y aburrida para su gusto. Los caballeros recién ingresados tenían su horario muy ocupado, pues últimamente aparecían criaturas peligrosas en pequeñas localidades.

Cada vez que se retiraban, el rey tenía buen humor y se le notaba de sobra. No tenía nada en contra hacia los jóvenes caballeros, al menos no contra todos. Porque al que evidentemente no soportaba que estuviera en el castillo y mucho menos cerca de su hija, era al chico de cabello rubio cenizo y ojos azules; a pesar de que fue el que mejor rendimiento demostró durante la prueba.

La joven princesa no podía entender porque Link era odiado por su padre ¿serán celos?, siempre que podía estar cerca de su amigo de la infancia Daphnes lo mandaba a hacer encargos, como cortar las hortalizas de la entrada principal o hasta atrapar una cabra loca del rancho. Hace dos semanas que ocurría esto y Link se estaba hartando pero ¿Cómo iba a negarse si las ordenes venían directamente del rey?

Zelda aun recordaba lo nerviosa que estuvo cuando dieron los resultados de las pruebas…

Flash de nuevo...

 _Las pruebas mentales han finalizado y todos los aspirantes parecen perdidos en sus pensamientos, como si sus cuerpos estuvieran sin alma, ignorando todo a su alrededor._

 _Zelda quería acercarse a Link, pero Impa se lo impidió diciéndole que no podía hacer eso hasta que dieran los resultados._

 _Pasó alrededor de una hora cuando el general Yot, seguido de los cuatro hechiceros pidieron atención de parte de todos los presentes. Los jóvenes que se encontraban como idos, dirigieron su mirada hacia el general, despertando finalmente del trance en el que se encontraban._

 _-Las personas que nombre pasen a mi lado- el corazón de la rubia comenzó a latir descontroladamente por la ansiedad- Kai, Yareth, Kafei, Link y Shu- los mencionados se dirigieron a un costado del general- ¡Bienvenidos a la orden de caballeros reales! – luego se giró para los restantes – Saben las condiciones, podrán intentarlo el año que viene; se que cada uno sabe porque fallo._

 _Los que no lograron ingresar despedían un aura llena de depresión, pero de todas formas a Zelda la invadía una gran felicidad. ¡Link lo había logrado! No se imaginaba de que pudo haber tratado la prueba mental, pues no permitían que nadie, a excepción del general la conociera, pero se sentía orgullosa de que su amigo lo lograra. Cuando la éxtasis de felicidad disminuyo, analizo a cada uno de los que serían ahora caballeros._

 _A Link claro que lo conocía, creo que no es necesario describirlo; a su lado se encontraba un joven de estatura pequeña, por lo menos les llegaba a la barbilla a los demás. Respondía por el nombre de Shu, su cabello era negro y le cubría la mitad del rostro; se veía demasiado relajado e indiferente._

 _El siguiente era Kai, un chico pelirrojo y con un tatuaje de dragón que atravesaba todo su brazo; tenía una cicatriz que atravesaba su labio (de la parte derecha del labio). Después estaba Kafei, quien tenía el cabello azulado y le llegaba hasta arriba de los hombros, podría decirse que parecía el más normal de todos aunque también parecía ausente; seguramente aun no se recuperaba de la prueba mental. Y por último estaba un chico albino, Yareth, su cabello estaba desalborotado y a pesar de que anteriormente tenia una cara llena de angustia, ahora tenía una gran sonrisa radiante que Zelda podría haber jurado que emitía luz._

 _-Bueno jóvenes, nos vemos mañana para comenzar- el general se despidió. El rey se acercó a los que no lo habían logrado, para darles palabras de consuelo. Y Zelda corrió hacia Link para felicitarlo por su logro y tratar de curar algunos raspones._

Fin del Flash back...

-Señorita, parece muy distraída el día de hoy, pues no ha puesto atención en nada y las lecciones ya concluyeron. Para la siguiente clase quiero que me traiga un escrito sobre la diferencia de lo estético y lo bello.

Zelda bajo la cabeza y se disculpó, pues era verdad que había ignorado a la pobre mujer en toda la hora. Salió de la biblioteca y se dirigió a los jardines donde tenía colgado un columpio. Aunque la semana no fue tan buena, ahora fuera de las paredes del castillo recordó que los jóvenes regresaban al amanecer. Solo tenía que esperar un poco más, siempre y cuando a su papá no se le ocurriera otro encargo para el hylian.

...

Daphnes se encontraba leyendo algunos papeles en su escritorio. Su humor comenzaba a tornarse molesto porque Impa le comento que los jóvenes caballero regresarían al amanecer.

Eso le irritaba, tendría que ver nuevamente al molesto _héroe_ , no le gustaba tenerlo en el castillo. Si fuera por él, ya lo habría mandado lejos de las tierras de Hyrule. No quería que su reino fuera heredado por un pueblerino como él; claro que sabía que Zelda estaba enamorada, aunque ella no quisiera admitirlo, todos en el castillo lo sabían y aprobaban ese romance.

 _-Quieres deshacerte de ese chiquillo…_

Esa no era una pregunta, más bien era una afirmación. El rey levanto la mirada y vio a una persona encorvada, aunque parecía más como un fantasma (se veía desvanecido).

-¿Quién eres?- el rey estaba asustado y como no.

- _Mi nombre no tiene importancia en este momento, solo debes saber que tanto tu como yo queremos a ese chiquillo verde fuera de Hyrule…_

El miedo fue remplazado por una inmensa curiosidad - ¿Qué quieres que haga?

- _Todo a su tiempo, pero debes hacer todo lo que te diga…_

 _..._

El siguiente día llego y cinco jóvenes se encontraban comiendo como salvajes en un pequeño cuartito. Su superior se limitaba a ignorarlos mientras afilaba su espada, realmente eran escandaloso.

-Kafei… ¿te vas a comer ese pedazo?- era la quinta vez que un chico albino le preguntaba a su compañero.

-Ya te dije que si

-Y porque no lo comes

-Porque quiero dejarlo al último

-¿Porque?

-Porque quiero- era evidente que estaba irritado el peliazul

-¿Porque?

-¡Quieren callarse y dejar comer a los demás!- intervino el joven pelirrojo con un tic en el ojo intentando comer un pedazo de pan. El albino dejo de hablar y el peliazul se atraganto con la papa que estaba mordiendo.

-¡Gracias Kai!

-Link eres tan malo por apoyar a Kai

-Pero si no gritaba, no nos ibas a dejar comer

Yareth se sentó junto a Shu y reanudo comiendo, el azabache casi no hablaba, pero cuando lo hacía era realmente impresionante; pues era como hablar con un geniecito que sabía todas las interrogantes del mundo.

La comida prosiguió en paz hasta que alguien abrió la puerta de azoton, una figura entro a gran velocidad y se lanzó hacia cierto rubio haciendo que cayeran al suelo. Nadie se inmuto, pues estaban acostumbrados a eso.

-¡Buenos días princesa!- saludo Yareth mientras se llevaba un pedazo de pan a la boca.

-Hola chicos, que tal su viaje… a cierto, perdón Link, pero me avisaron que estabas aquí y como no fuiste a saludarme eme aquí.

\- Lo siento Zel, pero el hambre nos venció a todos.

-Princesa, no quiero ser grosero pero en la posición en la que se encuentra ahora se le podría ver todo…- la voz de Shu retumbo en el cuartito, todos incluyendo el general soltaron risitas discretas, Zelda se puso colorada y se levantó seguida de Link.

-Cambiando de tema, quiero que todos vengan a mi fiesta de cumpleaños que se celebrara en una semana.

...

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo :D

BYE BYE n.n


	5. Chapter 5 Fiesta de cumpleaños

Tloz pertenece exclusivamente a Nintendo y esta historia no esta hecha con fines de lucro

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capítulo 4. Fiesta de cumpleaños

-¿Los bosques perdidos?

- _Y cuando el crepúsculo comience_

-¿Qué es lo que hará?

\- _Los métodos que utilice no son de su incumbencia, lo importante es que ese mocoso se vaya de Hyrule ¿no?_

\- Si, pero quisiera saber…

- _¡Cállate Nohasen! ¡¿Puedes hacer lo que te pido o no?!_

-No te preocupes, estará allí

- _Bien, no lo arruines-_ la silueta desapareció dejando a un rey inquieto, al fin se podría quitar un peso de encima.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El castillo de Hyrule era un caos, había sirvientes corriendo por todos lados tratando de organizar una fiesta de cumpleaños. Y no cualquier fiesta de cumpleaños, sino la fiesta en la que representaba a la joven princesa ser mayor de edad, pues la pequeña Zelda cumplía 18. Por lo que el rey Daphnes organizo una gran fiesta tanto para nobles como para plebeyos, pues presentaría formalmente a su hija como futura soberana de las tierras de Hyrule.

Impa, la institutriz y guardia personal de la princesa, se encontraba dando instrucciones para que la fiesta fuera un éxito. Para la sheika, los errores no estaban en su vida cotidiana por lo tanto, si alguien se equivocaba; sería lo último que haría en algunas semanas. La celebración comenzaría en dos horas, y había mandado a la joven princesa a prepararse. Pues conociéndola, estaría haciendo otra cosa menos preparándose.

Y no estaba equivocada; en una gran habitación se encontraba una joven rubia y de ojos azules, recostada boca abajo en la cama, recordando lo maravillosa que fue su semana. Su papá había estado tan ocupado organizando la celebración que se olvidó hacerle recados a Link. Incluso los demás jóvenes tampoco tuvieron que salir a misiones porque todos tenían una obligación para la fiesta. Por lo que la semana estuvo llena de risas y diversiones.

La hora se acercaba y Zelda ya estaba cambiada, tenía un vestido que le llegaba hasta los tobillos de un color celeste con un cinturón dorado; su cabello estaba trenzado decorado con listones. En su frente estaba una pequeña tiara demostrando que era la princesa de Hyrule.

La fiesta comenzaría en la puesta de sol, que no faltaban unos minutos para ello. Por lo regular no le gustaba estos eventos, primero sería presentada por su padre, seguido de un pequeño discurso de agradecimiento por parte de ella, para finalizar con un tradicional baile con su padre. Después de eso sería libre de hacer lo que quisiera por el resto de la noche. Lo cual tenía pensado pasarlo con Link, aunque claro, sabía que Yareth se les pegaría y como el albino estaría con ellos obviamente Kafei, Kai y Shu también lo estarían. Aunque de Kafei dudaba un poco, había rumores de que tenía una bella novia llamada Anju.

Salió de sus pensamientos cuando llamaron a su puerta –Princesa ya es hora- miro hacia la ventana y vio los diferentes tonos anaranjado que ahora adornaban el cielo.

-Vale Impa, pero sabes que para ti soy Zelda.

-Lo sé, pero hoy es una ocasión especial y no había tenido tiempo para decirlo, que bruta soy- se dio un zape en la frente- feliz cumpleaños mi niña, sabes que siempre te serviré- le entrego una cajita decorada con un moño. Zelda lo acepto con una sonrisa y le dio un abrazo a la sheikah, abrió con extremo cuidado la cajita y vio su contenido. Era una pulsera de plata, que tenía grabado el nombre de la princesa pero en hyliano antiguo. No pudo evitar emitir una sonrisa y una lagrima de emoción.

-Es preciosa, muchas gracias Impa!- volvió a abrazarla por un buen tiempo, hasta que la sheikah rompió el abrazo -Debemos apresurarnos, no es correcto que la futura reina de Hyrule llegue tarde.- la princesa sonrió y se dirigió junto con Impa a la salón principal.

-Es verdad, espero que no se demore tanto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mientras tanto en el gran salón todos estaban esperando la aparición de la familia real. Tanto nobles como plebeyos disfrutaban de bocadillos y unos cuantos bailes. Los caballeros reales se encontraban uniformados con pantalones color beige, botas cafés y una túnica azul, con una espada colgada en un cinturón. Se encontraban a un costado de la plataforma del trono, con el general Yot dándole instrucciones por si llegaba a ocurrir algo inesperado.

En el salón se podían divisar personas conocidas como Malon junto su padre, incluso a Finn que trataba ligar a toda muchacha bonita con la que se topaba. También se encontraban los líderes de otras razas (zoras y gorons).

Finalmente las trompetas que avisaban la entrada de la realeza se hicieron sonar. Todos en la sala guardaron silencio y dirigieron su vista hacia los tronos, los caballeros formaron dos líneas (una de cada lado) y sacaron sus espadas formando un arco. El rey apareció y se colocó en el frente para que pudieran verlo y escucharlo mejor; portaba una capa roja que se arrastraba por el suelo, además de una gran corona bañada en oro con diamantes por decoración.

-Sean todos bienvenidos a este humilde castillo (humilde, claro ¬¬). Como todos saben, el día de hoy, mi amada hija Zelda cumple 18 años de edad. Lo que significa que ya deberá hacerse algunas responsabilidades del reino que, posteriormente gobernara- se escucharon murmureos y algunas expresiones de emoción –ahora, Zelda ven aquí.

La princesa apareció y al igual que su padre, portaba una capa roja pero no tan larga, se colocó donde su padre estaba y paseo su vista a todos los presentes. Todas las miradas se dirigían hacia ellas un tanto curiosas por lo que fuera a decir. Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar y sabía que tartamudearía en cualquier momento, llevo su mirada discretamente y ellos le dirigieron sonrisas y señales de ánimos. Respiro hondo y enderezo la espalda y hablo con una voz tan segura y firme.

-Bienvenidos sean todos, soy la princesa Zelda, futura gobernante de las tierras de Hyrule. Hare todo lo que pueda para que estas tierras sigan siendo lo que son, además de que siempre se pueden mejorar algunas cosas. Espero que me puedan tener confianza así como yo la tengo a este amado pueblo.

Todos seguían sin expresión, tratando de asumir lo que aquellas palabras significaban. Ante el silencio, la princesa comenzó a cuestionarse lo que había dicho ¿había estado mal? Cuando iba a disculparse unos aplausos se escucharon al final del salón, después toda la sala comenzó a aplaudir y en ocasiones se escuchaba _confiamos en ti princesa, feliz cumpleaños_ y _esperamos el dia en el que gobiernes._ La inquietud se fue y suspiro aliviada, volteo hacia Link quien ahora se encontraba junto a Impa y seguían aplaudiendo.

Daphnes levanto la mano pidiendo silencio e hizo una señal a la banda musical para iniciar el baile que tendría con su hija. La música comenzó y los presentes despejaron el centro de la pista. Tomo a la princesa de la mano, se dirigieron al centro y comenzaron a bailar. Era un baile lento pero no tan lento, padre e hija comenzaron a bailar mientras todos los observaban con ternura. Esa era la apertura del baile.

-Te vez muy bien, mi niña

-Gracias papá- se sonrojo la princesa

-Me duele saber que en algún momento estarás junto a un noble- un pequeño silencio se formó entre los dos

-No necesariamente será un noble

-¿Te quedaras soltera?

-Yo no dije eso- una sonrisa pícara se formo

-Espero que no estés pensando en ese niñato

-Sabes en que persona estoy pensando

-No me gusta que estés cerca de un pueblerino

-Papá, basta. No puedes detener lo inevitable

El rey se detuvo y miro desafiante a la princesa. Nadie lo noto pues la pista se encontraba llena. – No lo permitiré.

-No es cuestión de si lo permites o no, es algo que elegí y hagas lo que hagas no cambiare de opinión- Dicho esto Zelda salió discretamente de la pista de baile, fue hacia la puerta que se dirigía al jardín y salió.

Ya podía hacer lo que quisiera por el resto de la noche. Camino hacia el columpio y se sentó ¿acababa de retar a su padre? No tuvo mucho tiempo de pensar lo ocurrido porque sintió una presencia que no le disgustaba en absoluto. Se giró y vio a Link mirándola con preocupación.

-¿Estas bien? Te veo un poco alterada

La charla con su papá pasó a segundo plano, pues cierto rubio la tenía totalmente enamorada. A pesar de que siempre lo había negado, acababa de confirmarle al rey que realmente lo quería y no precisamente como amigos. Tenía que decirle lo que sentía para no arrepentirse de nada. Pero al parecer una voz se le adelanto.

-Feliz cumpleaños- le extendió una bolsita de tela sujetada con un pequeño cordón, Zelda lo agarro y saco el contenido. Un collar con un pequeño dije de un sol y una luna. Miro a Link tiernamente, no eran necesariamente las palabras porque la mirada lo decía todo.

-Princesa mía, quiero que sepas que te tengo en mis pensamientos en todo momento y pase lo que pase te seguiré por siempre- Zelda se sonrojo, ¿acaso esa era una confesion?

-Pase lo que pase… y si enloquezco

-Pase lo que pase, no creo que enloquezcas más de lo que yo lo estoy

-Soy muy feliz- una lagrima salió de sus ojos.

-No llores Zel, quiero recordar este momento sin ninguna lagrima

-Tonto… es que solo tú me haces sentir de esta manera

-Te adoro Zel, creo que ya lo sabes aunque me tarde mucho en decírtelo

-Vaya que lo hiciste

Se abrazaron por un buen tiempo hasta que Zelda le susurró al oído- Te amo tontito, no quiero que lo olvides nunca.

-No podría olvidarlo aunque quisiera

-owwwww- voltearon a los arbustos y vieron tres cabezas viéndolas fijamente con ternura

-¡Que hacen aquí!- grito Link sonrojándose a mas no poder, los habían descubierto

-Te vimos venir y pensamos que sería divertido pasarla un rato juntos, aunque no sabíamos que se pondrían sentimentales- contesto divertido el albino

-Solo vine porque no se me da muy bien bailar- le siguió Kai con una sonrisa, Shu no dijo nada pero también portaba una sonrisa cómplice.

-¿Y Kafei?- pregunto la princesa tratando de cambiar el tema

-Se fue con Anju, están en el jardín de al lado, de hecho ahora íbamos a hacerles compañía-

-Serás un sin vergüenza- Link comenzó a perseguir a Yareth mientras que los demás se reían.

A la princesa nada podría arruinarlo ahora la noche, estaba plenamente feliz y ansiosa por ver el desenlace, _pase lo que pase te seguiré por siempre,_ esas palabras retumbaban por su mente y aumentaban su sonrisa. Camino hacia sus acompañantes dispuesta a espiar a los otros tortolitos. Creía saber que todo sería perfecto, pero no todos los momentos felices duran para siempre….

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Feliz día de San Valentin!

BYE BYE n.n


	6. Chapter 6 Tragedia

Un nuevo capitulo! n.n

Desde aqui comienza el verdadero trama de la historia :D

Tloz pertenece exclusivamente a Nintendo y esta historia no esta hecha con fines de lucro

...

Capítulo 5. Tragedia

 _¿Por qué estoy aquí?_

 _Todo es oscuro, llevo horas caminando sin rumbo fijo. Recuerdo que ayer fue el día más bello de mi vida, Link y yo comenzamos una relación._

 _Sigo caminando esperando ver algún indicio de que pueda salir de aquí. A lo lejos logro ver una silueta, es una persona pero esta de espaldas._

 _¡Hey!- trato de llamarlo pero de mi boca no sale ninguna palabra. Es como si me hubiera quedado muda. Acelero el paso, ver a otra persona hace que me tranquilice un poco._

 _Conforme voy acercándome la silueta me resulta familiar, ¿acaso lo conozco? De caminar rápido empiezo a correr. Sigo sin poder articular palabra._

 _Estamos a un metro de distancia y puedo distinguir la silueta. Es Link, ¿Por qué esta en este lugar también? Sin embargo no parece darse cuenta de la situación, parece distante y fuera de sí._

 _¡Link!- trato de llamarlo pero igual sigo muda, el voltea y me ve; pero su reacción no es como la esperaba. Me ve indiferente, sin emoción, como si no me conociera. Ignora las señas que le hago para acercarme a él y comienza a caminar en dirección contraria a la mía. Trato de correr más rápido pero parece que la distancia entre nosotros se a incrementado._

 _¿Por qué me ignora? Aunque corra parece que nos alejamos más, ahora solo puedo ver su silueta que poco a poco desaparece en las tinieblas._

 _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

-Hola bonita- Link se encontraba en los establos; llevaba un gran cepillo, jabón y agua. Iba a comenzar una tarea que debió haber hecho hace semanas. La yegua alzo las orejas en señal de reproche, pues no se sentía muy cómoda con todo el lodo que tenía sobre ella.

-Sabes Epona, el rey me tiene otro encargo- comenzó a bañarla- quiere que vaya por unas cosas en la entrada de los bosques perdidos, no sé porque precisamente allí. ¿Quieres acompañarme?- Epona relincho feliz y froto su hocico en la frente del su jinete, siempre le gustaba tener aventuras con él. Hace tiempo que no salían los dos solos, por lo regular iban con los demás caballeros.

Después de dos horas de tratar de quitar el lodo y cepillar el pelaje de la yegua. Link le llevo algunas zanahorias para después retirarse a almorzar. Era alrededor de medio día, por lo que tenían unas horas más para salir al encargo del rey.

Llego al cuartito-comedor en el que se reunían para comer, se encontraban todos, incluso Impa. Charlaban animadamente hasta que Link entro, todos lo vieron de forma picara haciendo que el rubio sospechara el por qué la actitud de sus compañeros. Todo quedo en silencio hasta que cierta sheikah tomo la palabra.

-Bueno Link, creo que ayer no perdiste el tiempo- estas palabras hicieron que el hylian se sonrojara y bajara la mirada. Lo cual hizo que la sheikah ensanchara una sonrisa y ojos malvados. Era obvio lo que ocurría con la princesa y el caballero hace tiempo, y a nadie le molestaba (a excepción del rey), de hecho, esperaban que alguno de los dos tomara la iniciativa. Pero ahora que la oportunidad había llegado, nadie perdería la oportunidad para molestar al rubio. Era algo que no ocurría todos los días.

-Esa mirada los dice todo jajajaja- efectivamente el que hablo fue Yareth, el día de la fiesta se limitó a decir todo lo que pensaba por el respeto que le tenía a la princesa, pero ahora que no estaba se sentía libre de hacerlo.

-Uff- se escuchó un suspiro por parte de Kafei- creo que he perdido, pensé que enserio lo lograría con Anju antes- le entrego una bolsita con unas cuantas rupias a Kai.

-Pero que…

-Te lo agradezco Link- el pelirrojo se acercó y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda- ahora poder comprarme ese hermoso corcel negro.

Seguida de la risa de Kai, los demás presentes comenzaron a carcajearse. Link no tenía idea de que apuesta hablaban y como si Shu le hubiera leído el pensamiento lo puso al tanto de todo.

-Hace un año cuando lo de la señorita y tú se empezaba a hacer notable, Kafei y Kai hicieron una apuesta en la que pusieron en juego 1000 rupias que fueron ahorrando desde que empezó la apuesta. Esta consistía en que si Kafei y Anju se casaban antes de que ustedes se confesaran, Kafei ganaría; pero si eran antes de la boda, Kai ganaría.

-Créeme que pensé que Kafei ganaría- se incluyó Yot con una sonrisa burlona

-También usted general

-Claro, Impa y yo fuimos los testigos

Las risas volvieron a comenzar, a excepción de Shu que estaba disfrutando de un té de limón. Link no tenía palabras para lo que escuchaba. De verdad todos esperaban ese momento…

-Bueno ahora hablando en serio- el gesto de Impa se tornó serio y un aura amenazante emanaba de ella haciendo que los presentes se alejaran un poco. Se acercó amenazante a Link y se puso cara a cara frente a él- creo que sabes de sobra si te atreves a jugar con su corazón.

Link trago saliva y trato de comprobar sus nervios. Reunió todo el valor que tenia para poder responderle a Impa – Aunque no me estuvieras amenazando, nunca me atrevería a jugar con Zelda.

La tensión bajo de la sheikah y puso una sonrisa tonta y le susurro _lo sé, solo quería estar segura._ El ambiente amenazante desapareció y todos continuaron molestando a Link.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La mañana transcurrió rápido, y la princesa iba en camino hacia el gran comedor después de unas largas horas de clase. Tuvo toda la mañana ocupada por lo que no pudo ver a Link; lo haría después de comer para despedirlo, pues se enteró de que su padre lo mando de nuevo a realizar otro recado. No sabía cómo estaría su padre después de lo que hablaron en el baile, iba a comer con él, solo esperaba que no se pusiera a insultar a su "amigo" o saldría del comedor. Además sentía una inquietud en el pecho por el sueño que tuvo ¿volvería a ser un sueño profético?

Al entrar la comida ya estaba servida y su padre estaba tomando una copa de vino. Había sirvientas a los lados por si se les ofrecía algo. Atravesó la larga mesa y se sentó a un costado de su padre, a pesar de que estaba un poco enfadada no podía evitar sentarse junto a él.

Comieron en silencio, lo que le incomodaba un poco a la princesa pero no sabía que decirlo. Si estaba molesto o resentido por las palabras que le dijo.

-Zelda, quiero hablarte sobre ayer.

La princesa se atraganto con el jugo que estaba tomando, abrió los ojos como platos y miro a su padre - ¿Qué es papá?

-Iré directo al grano, creo que me he equivocado con ese amigo tuyo.- la cara se sorpresa de Zelda era tan obvia en ese momento- creo que tienes edad suficiente para saber lo que quieres. Y si quieres a ese muchacho no te lo podre negar, solo espero que hagas lo correcto y no le falles a tu pueblo.

A la princesa se ilumino la cara y por instinto fue a abrazar al rey – Gracias, muchas gracias- el abrazo duro otros cuantos minutos hasta que la rubia se separó.- ¿Puedo salir? Tengo entendido de que Link va a hacer un encargo y quiero despedirme.

-Claro mi niña, ve a despedirte.

Sin esperar más, Zelda salió corriendo hacia las caballerizas. Tenía una muy buena noticia que dar. Daphnes no le quito la vista hasta que salió del comedor, hizo una pequeña sonrisa y susurro para sí mismo. –Tomate tu tiempo para despedirte mi niña, pues será la última vez que lo veas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Bien Epona, ¿estas lista? En unos minutos nos vamos-

Link estaba listo para ir a los bosques perdidos; aunque en ocasiones las misiones de los caballeros no eran lejos, nunca faltaba alguien que los despidiera en la entrada. En esta ocasión estaban Yareth y Shu, los demás tenían ocupaciones y solo le desearon suerte. Link fijo su vista en la entrada al castillo (ellos estaban en la puerta para ingresar a los jardines, posteriormente cruzando los jardines está el castillo) y sonrió al ver a una personita corriendo hacia ellos. Se lanzó a abrazarlo, tenía la respiración agitada, pues corrió desde el comedor hacia allí.

-Hola, casi y no llego.

-Me alegra verte – se acercó a su oído y le susurro – mi niña- lo que provoco que Zelda se pusiera colorada.

\- Yu hu! Tortolitos, solo quiero decir que Shu y yo todavía estamos aquí

-Lo lamento- Zelda hizo una reverencia en señal de disculpa.

-No hace falta que la princesa se reverencie ante mí- el albino se sonrojo y paso su mano por su nuca.

-Puede continuar con lo que le iba a decir a Link, señorita- la princesa se impresiono, acaso Shu sabia el futuro.

-Claro jeje, Link, hable con mi padre en la comida y me dijo que te aprueba

Link y Yareth tenían cara de asombro, ¿habían intercambiado al rey por otra persona? Shu no estaba impresionado, pues obviamente ya lo sabía, ¿cómo? Pues quien sabe.

-¿Acaso lo hechizo princesa?

Link le dio un zape a Yareth en la cabeza y se acercó a Zelda –entonces hare esto rápido para poder regresar a tu lado- la abrazo con ternura, el cabello de la princesa realmente olía bien. Se veían directamente a los ojos y tenían sus labios tan cerca, un ligero movimiento y podrían juntarse. Pero un relinchido los separo, era Epona que evidentemente lo le gustaba ser ignorada.

-¿Estas celosa Epona?- Link monto a su yegua y se giró hacia los demás- nos vemos- arreo a la yegua y salieron rápidamente hacia los bosques perdidos.

-Sabe señorita, algunos momentos es mejor aprovecharlos- Zelda volteo y vio que Shu la observaba. –bien princesa, hay que regresar-. Dicho esto los tres regresaron al castillo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El trayecto hacia los bosques perdidos fue tranquilo, habían llegado media hora antes de lo que se supone tendrían que haber llegado para encontrar a la persona con el encargo del rey. No sabía exactamente lo que era, solo le habían dicho _lo reconocerás cuando lo veas._

Comenzó a tararear una canción mientras Epona probaba el pasto de los alrededores. El tiempo comenzó a transcurrir hasta que el crepúsculo llego, la combinación de anaranjados se veía realmente bella. Pero un ruido lo saco de sus pensamientos, agudizo el oído y ese ruido se convirtió en sollozos. Los siguió, pero estos provenían de los bosques (pues ellos estaban en la entrada); dudo en entrar, sabía lo traidores que solían ser, hasta que vio a una niña en el fondo. Estaba hecha bolita y lloraba.

Comenzó a adentrarse para llegar a la niña, cuando estaba frente a ella iba a tocarla del hombro para llamar su atención, pero ella alzo la cabeza dejando ver una cabeza sin rostro, bueno solo tenía una boca, esbozó una sonrisa burlona; se rio de una manera macabra para después desaparecer. De repente a su alrededor se veían varios pares de ojos que lo observaban.

Sin darse cuenta estaba en el centro del bosque, y estaba rodeado de monstruos. Salieron dejándose ver, estaba como piedra; estaba rodeado de wolfos, stalfos, skultulas, lizalfos, dodongos y moblins. Era una cantidad realmente ridícula para un solo oponente, cayó en la cuenta de que estaba en una emboscada, trato de buscar una abertura para escapar, pues eso seria los más inteligente, pero tanta cantidad de enemigos sellaba todas las salidas posibles.

Sin avisar se le lanzaron al mismo tiempo, el hylian desenvaino su espada y comenzó a defenderse. Esquivaba ágilmente los ataque que le brindaban y poco a poco iba saliendo del mar de monstruos, pero de la nada salió un moblin y lo bateo con la lanza como si fuera una pelota. Salió volando y se estrelló con un árbol, un wolfo se lanzó hacia y le dio un rasguño en el pecho; la sangre comenzó a salir rápidamente provocando mareos. Jadeando se levantó y trato de recordar los pocos hechizos que sabía, junto toda la fuerza que tenía y lanzo el fuego de Din. La mayoría de los enemigos se estaban carbonizando haciendo ruidos de dolor. El esfuerzo hizo el mareo más grande por lo que no pudo ver como el moblin que lo había bateado se puso a su lado.

Con su mano gigante agarro a Link de la cabeza y lo levanto para azotarlo con fuerza en el suelo, repitió esto varia veces hasta que con las fuerzas que le quedaban, el rubio logro cortar la mano con su espada haciendo brotar la sangre. Al caer al suelo fue recibido por la cola de un lizalfo lanzándolo a volar contra una roca. La sangre de la cabeza comenzó a salir dejando a Link inconsciente. Los enemigos restantes se acercaron y comenzaron a golpearlo y rasguñarlo.

Pero una yegua de crin blanca llego y con sus patas empujo a aquellos que herían a su jinete. También comenzó a recibir rasguños y golpes pero no se inmuto, trato de ponerse a Link en el lomo, (con trabajo y esfuerzo lo logro) y salió trotando lo más rápido que pudo.

Los enemigos comenzaron a perseguirla a toda prisa pero Epona trataba de ignorarlos, tenía que salir de allí rápido o Link moriría. Se estaba frustrando cuando vio una luz, ¡era la salida!, acelero el trote hasta cruzarla. Al hacerlo los monstruos se detuvieron sin salir del bosque, lo que alivio a la yegua. Podía sentir como la sangre comenzaba a resbalar pro su lomo, Link estaba totalmente inconsciente y se estaba desangrando. Tenía que llegar rápido al castillo.

Sin importarle lo cansada y golpeada que estaba, solo tenía una meta en ese momento y ese era salvar a su jinete…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo :D

BYE BYE n.n


	7. Chapter 7 Regreso

Un nuevo capitulo! n.n

Gracias aquellos que se toman el tiempo de leer esta historia nwn

Tloz pertenece exclusivamente a Nintendo y esta historia no esta hecha con fines de lucro

...

 **Capítulo 6. Regreso**

Era media noche y Zelda no lograba concebir el sueño, sentía un gran nudo en el pecho. Trato de entretenerse leyendo un libro lo cual no funciono; después empezó a trazar unas cuantas líneas para formar un dibujo, cosa que tampoco funciono. Se sentó cerca de la a ventana y observo la luna, e inconscientemente se dirigió a su armario y saco una lira plateada, regreso al lado de la ventana y comenzó a tocar con el instrumento.

Aunque todavía tenía la inquietud en el pecho, eso logro tranquilizarla un poco. Después de una hora dejo de tocar y se fue quedando poco a poco dormida.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Era el turno de Kai de hacer guardia en la noche. Desde una torre muy alta se lograba ver perfectamente la entrada hacia el castillo, por lo que podía ver perfectamente quien entraba y quien salía. También estaba entretenido jugando con una pequeña daga pasándola entre sus dedos de manera ágil.

Todo estaba demasiado tranquilo y si se descuidaba podría caer presa del sueño. Los grillos cantaban y la mayoría del personal del castillo se encontraba dormida. Faltaban por lo menos otras cuatro horas para que el sol apareciera, soltó un bostezo y dirigió su mirada hacia el horizonte. Quedo en esa posición unos cuantos minutos hasta que algo llamo su atención.

Se veía un puntito acercándose a gran velocidad, no quiso tocar la alarma hasta estar seguro de que era; además de que solo era uno. Agudizo la vista y logro distinguir un caballo. Conforme el puntito iba acercándose pudo ver que no era un caballo cualquiera, era una yegua. Sonrió al ver que su compañero finalizo el encargo y regresaba con prisa; aunque esa sonrisa se fue desvaneciendo mientras Epona se acercaba.

Hasta que estuvo a unos diez metros de distancia vio que la yegua tenía la mitad del cuerpo de un color carmín y que el jinete que debería estar derecho sobre su lomo estaba desparramado sin dar señales de vida.

-¡ABRAN LAS PUERTAS!- grito y bajo de la torre a gran velocidad - ¡Llamen al general Yot, y a los médicos con una camilla!

Los guardias que estaban en servicio por la noche obedecieron las órdenes del caballero, las puertas se abrieron y la yegua entro a gran velocidad. Viera seguido trotando hacia quien sabe dónde si Kai no la hubiera detenido. Al ver quien era aquel que la retuvo, se paró y empezó a relinchar. Kai se acercó a su lomo para encontrarse con un chico completo de sangre y con la ropa rasgada.

-Ayúdenme a bajarlo- ordeno a los guardias que aún estaban allí.

Con extremo cuidado bajaron el cuerpo inmóvil del hylian para depositarlo en el suelo. Tenía cortadas profundas y moretones, era obvio que había perdido demasiada sangre. El pelirrojo le tomo el pulso con dos dedos, soltó un suspiro de alivio cuando sintió un pulso demasiado débil. Era un milagro que el rubio siguiera con vida.

Llegaron los médicos con la camilla solicitada seguidos del general y los otros 3 caballeros. Abrieron los ojos como platos al ver la escena pero no por mucho tiempo. Colocaron a Link en la camilla – Hay que llevarlo rápidamente a la enfermería- dijo en general y partieron sin perder tiempo.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?- interrogo el general al pelirrojo.

-No lo sé, pero creo que algo está por venir- se acercó a Epona que todavía estaba muy inquieta, la acaricio con ternura esperando a que se calmara- lo has hecho bien, lograste traer a tu amo con vida.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _-Link, despierta…._

 _-¿porque? Estoy muy cómodo, no siento dolor, ni preocupaciones…_

 _-Todavía no es tu hora…_

 _-¿Mi hora? ¿Acaso estoy muerto?_

 _-Por ahora no pequeño, apenas y logre mantenerte con vida…_

 _-Supongo que debo agradecerte_

 _-Pero debes saber Link, que todo tiene un precio…_

 _-¿De qué hablas?_

 _-En teoría, deberías estar muerto…_

 _-…._

 _-Con el tiempo lo sabrás, pero si tú quieres lo podrás superar. Ahora mejórate, y vuelve a abrir esos ojos…_

 _-Gracias…. Farore_

 _.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

.-.-.

.-.-.

-¿No se supone que ya no volvería a pisar el castillo?

- _Ese estúpido caballo no estaba en mis planes, pero no solo fue eso. De seguro también intervino el fragmento de la trifuerza. Será más difícil de lo que creí el deshacernos de él._

-¡ERES UN IDIOTA! LE AUTORIZE A ZELDA QUE PODIA ESTAR JUNTO A ESE MOCOSO, Y AHORA RESULTA QUEE- la voz del rey fue callada por una mano que lo extrangulaba. La mano de ese hombre encorvado había crecido y se encontraba apretando la garganta de Daphnes.

Por primera vez pudo ver sus ojos, eran completamente blancos, como los ojos de un muerto. El terror invadió al rey que empezó a temblar descontroladamente.

- _A quien crees que le gritas estúpido animal-_ a diferencia de otras veces, su voz sonaba de una manera aterradora- _tú no eres nadamas que una herramienta para mí, y si crees que eres superior a mi creo que es hora de ponerte en tu lugar._

De la mano del encorvado, apareció una especie de larva del tamaño de un pequeño ratón, y con fuerza lo introdujo en la boca del rey. Quien empezó a quejarse y a moverse violentamente. Después de un momento se calmó y se paró derecho como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¿Qué me hiciste?

- _Solo introduje una de mis mascotas, espero no sea necesaria utilizarla. Siempre y cuando sigas como estábamos antes de este pequeño inconveniente. Por el momento dejaremos que las cosas tomen su curso-_ Dicho esto desapareció de la habitación dejando a un rey confundido. A pesar de lo que acababa de pasar, sentía una gran tranquilidad; sin necesidad de reprochar nada.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.

A pasado una semana desde que Link llego mal herido. Los médicos que le atendieron siempre decían lo mismo, el debería estar muerto, tal vez su espíritu de lucha lo mantuvo con vida. Sus heridas estaban sanando rápidamente, todo a la intervención de la princesa que, a pesar de que su padre le había prohibido usar su magia para sanarlo; siempre lograba escabullirse para hacer magia curativa sobre el rubio.

Cada tarde Zelda iba a visitarlo, su padre se mostraba irritado ante estos gestos pero prefería ignorarlo. Siempre que iba tocaba unas cuantas notas con la lira, por lo regular eran aquellas que tocaba junto con Link.

La primera vez que lo vio en ese estado, su corazón se hizo pedazos. Por el momento la sanación de sus heridas iba progresando, ahora tenía unas cuantas cortadas y raspones que estaban cicatrizando y varios moretones. Aún tenía la mayoría del cuerpo vendado, con una venda alrededor de la cabeza, donde había perdido gran cantidad del líquido vital; sin mencionar que tenía un ojo morado.

Cuando terminaba de tocar la lira, con su magia le mejoraba un poco las heridas, pero solo un poco porque solía marearse y podrían descubrirla. Así se fue el tiempo de la tarde hasta que la luna quedo en lo alto del cielo. Le dio un beso en la frente y le susurro _mejórate mi niño_ para correr a su habitación.

Al salir de la enfermería de encontró con Kafei, que estaría alerta de lo que podría pasarle al rubio; se saludaron con un gesto de mano y siguieron con su camino. El peli azul lo entendió, porque a la princesa siempre se le hacía tarde y debía apresurarse para no ser castigada. Entro a la enfermería y se sentó en un silloncito que estaba en la orilla, miro a Link y suspiro. _Cuando despertaras amigo._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La brisa de la madrugada era fresca, la ventana no fue bien cerrada. En el silloncito se encontraba Kafei durmiendo un poco torcido, en la cama que está al lado un rubio abrió los ojos con pereza. Lo primero que vio fue el techo, se quedó estático tratando de analizar lo que estaba pasando. Giro la cabeza y vio al peliazul durmiendo, trato levantarse pero una pulsación en su cuerpo hizo que se detuviera haciéndolo soltar un quejido; lo cual hizo que Kafei se despertara.

Todo su cuerpo le dolía, inconscientemente se llevó una mano a la cabeza y comenzó a acariciar su cabello; se quedó acariciándolo por un momento (pues era una sensación nueva para él) hasta que la persona que estaba a su lado empezó a hablarle.

-¡LINK! Qué bueno que has despertado- Kafei estaba eufórico- ¿Cómo te sientes? No sabes lo preocupado que nos tenías- el peliazul se acercó y le dio un abrazo (no tan fuerte porque todavía estaba herido). Link no reaccionaba, solo se quedó inmóvil esperando a que la situación pasara. Kafei se dio cuenta del comportamiento de Link.

-Creo que es hora de llamar a los otros.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Zelda corría hacia la enfermería, el sol apenas estaba saliendo e Impa le había avisado que Link acababa de despertar.

Al llegar todos se encontraban en el pasillo, cuando la vieron llegar bajaron la mirada y se pusieron nerviosos. Eso solo podría significar una cosa, algo que la princesa esperaba que no fuera verdad. Camino hacia la puerta, Kai le hablo- princesa, creo que hay algo que debe saber…- sin embargo las ignoro y entro a la habitación. Se sintió aliviada al ver a Link sentado sobre la cama jugueteando con sus manos, corrió hacia el rubio y le dio un gran abrazo.

-Qué alegría que estés bien- comenzó a soltar pequeñas lágrimas de felicidad. Le extraño que su abrazo no fuera respondido y que el rubio no le hubiera dicho nada.

-No piensas decirme nada- le dijo de una manera divertida tomando sus manos.

….

-¿Link?- ahora se estaba preocupando

-Pe.. perdone pero, ¿la conozco?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo :D

BYE BYE n.n


	8. Chapter 8 Iniciando de nuevo

Un nuevo capitulo n.n Gracias por los reviews, especialmente a **SakuraXD**

Tloz pertenece exclusivamente a Nintendo y esta historia no esta hecha con fines de lucro

...

 **Capítulo 7. Iniciando de nuevo**

 _¿La conozco?_

No sabía porque esas palabras taladraron su corazón. Link la veía con cierta confusión e ingenuidad. La cara de la princesa se puso pálida y dirigía su mirada hacia los ojos del rubio.

-Es.. que.. ¿no me recuerdas?, Link

-Link- susurro para si mismo- Me han dicho que así me llamo…

Los ojos de Link se habían perdido entre las paredes de la enfermería, no mostraba ninguna emoción. A la princesa esa mirada le dolía de alguna forma, aquella mirada que no mostraba la alegría y vida que estaba acostumbrada a ver.

-Se.. señorita ¿está bien?- ¿señorita? Nunca le había llamado así, esa persona no era Link, solo tenía un parecido a él, o al menos eso es lo que quería pensar. Cuando estaba a punto de contestarle ingresaron a la enfermería algunos médicos acompañados de Kafei, quien tomo del hombro a la princesa.

-Princesa, los médicos harán un chequeo del estado de Link. Además creo que debemos hablar- dicho esto salieron de la enfermería. Pero antes Zelda volteo a ver a Link, que ahora veía a los médicos de la misma forma en que la había visto a ella.

Afuera estaban los tres chicos restantes de los caballeros reales, el general Yot, Impa e incluso Telma. Se quedaron en silencio hasta que la princesa decidió romperlo.

-¿Quieren decirme que está pasando?- la voz de Zelda era quebrada, tenía lágrimas en los ojos y veía de derecha a izquierda a sus acompañantes esperando que le respondieran. Todos se voltearon a ver para ver quién sería el que respondería la pregunta, para terminar en Kai, quien sin más remedio dio un paso al frente para responderle a la joven soberana.

-Aun no estamos seguros de lo que está pasando, pero, al parecer los golpes que sufrió Link en la cabeza afectaron alguna parte de su cerebro. No sabría decirte exactamente cual porque no tengo conocimiento de ello. Al parecer no recuerda nada a excepción de nuestro idioma y algunos objetos. Es como si fuera un recién nacido con poco conocimiento.

De repente a Zelda le invadieron los recuerdos de su cumpleaños, cuando estaban solos en el jardín

 _-Te adoro Zel, creo que ya lo sabes aunque me tarde mucho en decírtelo_

 _-Vaya que lo hiciste_

 _Se abrazaron por un buen tiempo hasta que Zelda le susurró al oído- Te amo tontito, no quiero que lo olvides nunca._

 _-No podría olvidarlo aunque quisiera_

Esos recuerdos hicieron que sus lágrimas incrementaran, sobre todo la última frase " _No podría olvidarlo aunque quisiera_ ". Cayo de rodillas tapándose la cara, no es que todo estuviese perdido, porque a pesar de todo Link regreso con vida, pero le dolía. Saber que todos los momentos que habían vivido ya no existían y que en estos momentos Link no la amaba como ella lo amaba a él. -¿Porque?... porque diosas…

Impa se acercó a la princesa y se agacho a su altura para darle un abrazo tierno. Nadie se atrevió a decir nada, ni siquiera Yareth que por el momento parecía otra persona, distraído y con una mirada seria.

-Zelda, talvez todo sea temporal. Lo que debemos tener es esperanza.

La princesa correspondió el abrazo y se levantó, se limpió las lágrimas y volteo a ver a todos.-Perdonen, sé que no soy la única afectada de todo esto- los demás solo se limitaron a sonreírle. Pues solo esperaban lo que podrían decirles los médicos.

Pasaron varios minutos cuando salieron de la enfermería. Todos se acercaron esperando las palabras del doctor.

-Sus heridas están sanando rápidamente, lo cual me sorprende- todos dirigieron una mirada acusadora a la princesa quien se encogió de hombros- tardara por lo menos un mes en recomponerse completamente de las heridas externas, a pesar de que calculaba unos dos o tres meses. Respecto a la falta de memoria es algo muy complicado, por el momento solo recuerda vagamente a una mujer de cabello verde. Solo el tiempo podrá decir si se repondrá o volverá a empezar de cero.

Una mujer de cabello verde, por alguna razón se le hacía conocida pero no podía recordar de dónde. De pronto una pequeña idea apareció en la cabeza de Zelda.

-Doctor, ¿no será posible que pueda curar los golpes que recibió en el cerebro con magia?- el medico observo a la princesa y se llevó sus manos a la barbilla. Analizando lo que la rubia acababa de decir. Todos miraban interrogantes al médico, pues si era posible, resolverían aquel problema que tanto los intrigaba.

-El cerebro es muy delicado- hablo con seguridad- un movimiento en falso, aunque sea pequeño, y lo llevaría a la muerte. ¿Aun así se arriesgaría alteza?- la respuesta era obvia para todos los presentes, pues ya no comentaron otra cosa del tema- creo que lo más conveniente sería presentarse de nuevo con él, y decidir cómo manejarlo. Ahora con su permiso- dicho esto hizo una reverencia y se retiró seguido de algunas enfermeras.

-Creo que debemos pensar donde se quedara- después de lo platicado, Telma había decidido integrarse a la discusión- por mí no habría problema en que se quedara en mi casa.

-Creo que lo mejor es que se quede en el castillo, en las habitaciones de caballeros. Después de todo somos compañeros y amigos- agrego el pelirrojo, haciendo que asintieran con la cabeza Yareth, Kafei e incluso Shu.

-Pero él no sabe pelear, o por lo menos no lo recuerda- dijo Impa, pues presentía que el rey intervendría en este pequeño incidente.

-De eso no se preocupe Lady Impa, Link es un guerrero excepcional el cual está bajo mi responsabilidad. Por lo que haré lo posible para que eso no ocurra.

-Bien, creo que está decidido- intervino la princesa- Link se quedara en el castillo bajo la custodia de todos los presentes- dirigió su mirada a Telma- y también cuando salga a la ciudadela.- todos asintieron, pues sabían que no estaría más seguro que en el castillo.

-Acordado esto, creo que debemos presentarnos- Telma abrió las puertas de la enfermería. Link estaba recostado mirando el techo, cuando escucho que entraban giro para encontrarse con las ocho personas que habían estado pendientes de él. Se sentó en la cama y estudio cuidadosamente a cada una de ellas. A pesar de que no recordaba a ninguna, sentía una gran calma y tranquilidad cuando estaban cerca. Involuntariamente les sonrió, causando conmoción en los presentes.

-Hola Link- hablo la sheikah, pues al parecer nadie tenía intención de hacerlo- sé que no nos recuerdas pero todos nosotros somos grandes amigos. Mi nombre es Impa, soy guardaespaldas personal de la princesa, y la persona con la que entrenas ocasionalmente.

-¿Entreno?

-Sí, ya que tú eres uno de los mejores guerreros en este castillo, que digo del castillo, de todo Hyrule- el rubio no pudo ocultar una cara de asombro, pues no es lo que se esperaría que le dijeran después de haberlo perdido todo. La sheikah le dio un codazo a la persona que estaba a su lado para que se presentara, lo que hizo que Link prestara toda su atención hacia esa persona.

-Soy Yot, general de la armada real de la familia Hyrule. Además de que soy tu maestro y superior. Sin mencionar que somos amigos y podría decirse que los aprecio como hijos a ti y a estos otros cuatro muchachos.- los cinco caballeros (también Link) se sonrojaron, pues nunca lo habían oído decir esas cosas.

-Genial, estoy conmovido- se acercó al rubio y le tendió una mano para estrecharla- mi nombre es Yareth. Soy tu superior por lo que debes cumplir todo lo que te diga..- no pudo terminar porque recibió zapes por parte de los otros presentes.- Bueno no, jeje, el pelirrojo a mi lado es Kai, el de cabello azul es Kafei y el enanito de allá es Shu. Todos somos integrantes de la gran armada real, incluyéndote, además de que somos grandes amigos.

Link le estrecho la mano con un poco de asombro, de lo que estaba seguro es que todas las personas en la habitación eran dignas de confianza y que seguramente tenían una gran relación. Además de que ya le habían afirmado que era un buen guerrero con un rango importante.

-Yo soy Telma, antes de venir a las pruebas para ingresar a la armada real solías quedarte en mi casa-bar. Lugar en el que solias visitar de vez en cuando al ir a la ciudadela. Pero tenemos tiempo para recorrerla de nuevo- se acercó y le dio un abrazo, se sentía cálido, podría decirse como un amor maternal (¿).

Ahora todas las miradas se dirigieron a Zelda, que estaba un poco nerviosa, el rubio también volteo a verla esperando con ansias saber quién era.

-Soy Zelda- se acercó a Link y le tomo las manos, el rubio solo la veía atento- somos amigos desde hace mucho tiempo y recién comenzábamos a ser algo más. Hemos vivido todo tipo de situaciones en el transcurso de nuestras vidas, además de que eres una de las personas más importantes para mí. Y quiero que sepas que haré todo lo posible para que sea como antes.

Se acercó hacia el rubio y le dio un beso en la frente, cosa que hizo que se sonrojara y agachara la mirada.- Perdóname por no recordarle- le susurro lo suficientemente bajo para que no escucharan los demás pero lo suficientemente alto para que la princesa lo escuchara.

-No es tu culpa- se miraron a los ojos por un momento hasta que Link desvió la mirada, pues aunque le haya dicho eso en esos momentos el rubio no tenía sentimientos diferentes hacia la princesa de los que tenía por todos los presentes en la enfermería.

Varias horas después salieron para dejar descansar al rubio, cada quien con un destino diferente. Zelda se quedó parada unos centímetros después de la puerta. Impa lo noto y volteo hacia la rubia.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Sí, es solo que…

-¿Solo que?- la animo a continuar

-Solo que… ahora es mi turno de enamorar a mi caballero.

...

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo :D

BYE BYE n.n


	9. Chapter 9 Jinete y yegua

Tloz pertenece exclusivamente a Nintendo

 **...**

 **Capítulo 8. Jinete y yegua**

-¡General!

El rey de Hyrule caminaba con paso firme por los pasillos del castillo. Tenía unas ojeras notables, lo cual demostraba que no había dormido como se debía los últimos días, además de que no se encontraba totalmente aseado como debería estarlo un rey.

Se acercaba con prisa hacia el general que acababa de salir de una reunión, al escuchar la voz del monarca se sobresaltó un poco y trato de ocultar su cansancio lo cual logro con éxito.

-Mi rey- hizo una ligera reverencia

-Descanse, general.

-¿A que debo su presencia?

\- Escuche que el guerrero Link ha despertado

\- Caballero, mi rey, y si hace un día que despertó.

\- No quiero creer en los rumores que circulan pero, he oído que no recuerda nada ¿eso es cierto?

\- Por desgracia, si alteza.

\- Eso quiere decir que no sabe pelear.

Yot se tensó, desde el principio sabio a donde se dirigía la conversación. Daphnes levanto una ceja esperando una respuesta, el general trago saliva y vio directamente a los iris del rey.

-Por el momento no lo recuerda.

Ahora realmente el ambiente estaba tenso.

-Eso quiere decir que ya no es un caballero real- el rey esbozo una sonrisa discreta para que el general no se percatara de ella, cosa que no funciono porque Yot lo noto perfectamente, aunque solo fuera por unos segundos.- lo que quiere decir que ya no necesita estar en el castillo.

Yot abrió los ojos como platos, sabía que el rey detestaba al rubio y que desde el comienzo lo quería fuera de Hyrule, pero se sorprendió que lo tratara de hacer tan rápido aunque Link no estuviera completamente recuperado.

-Creo que ese será un problema su majestad, Link está a mi cargo al igual que Kai, Shu, Kafei y Yareth, por lo cual son mi responsabilidad. Además de que la pérdida de memoria de Link puede ser temporánea pero aunque no lo recuerde, estoy seguro de que cuando toque una espada sabrá cómo manejarla.

Estaba nervioso, en todo su tiempo en el reino nunca había cuestionado al rey en sus decisiones; pero debía mantenerse firme si quería que Link no fuera echado del castillo.

Por otro lado, era obvio que Daphnes no se esperaba esa respuesta, puso su mano en la barbilla y quedo pensativo por unos minutos, Yot lo observaba curioso pero con una gran determinación en lo que se había propuesto.

-Me ha sorprendido general, creo que tomare en cuenta lo que acaba de decirme pero, ese muchacho deberá reponerse en dos meses de lo contrario ya sabe lo que pasara; además de que me encargare personalmente de supervisar su progreso.

-Tenga garantizado que no habrá necesidad de echarlo, ahora con su permiso debo retirarme su majestad- hizo una inclinación y dejo el lugar sin mirar hacia atrás. Ahora tenía un límite de tiempo para que Link recordara como utilizar una espada, estaba realmente preocupado, ahora tenía que idear una estrategia con los caballeros.

Por otro lado, el rey había cambiado su expresión a una realmente molesta ¿porque? pues porque odiaba al rubio y odiaba aún más que lo escudaran.

- _Valla, valla… esto se pondrá interesante…_

-¿Qué quieres decir?

- _mmm… que será… pues que es más fácil escribir sobre una hoja en blanco…_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Habían pasado unos días y Link tenía permitido salir de la enfermería solo si lo hacía con compañía. Así que ahora se encontraban dos jóvenes tomados de la mano hacia un lugar desconocido (Link todavía no está enamorado de Zelda, la razón por la que van tomados de la mano es porque todavía esta desorientado con la situación actual, ahora es como un niño pequeño que toma la mano de su madre o algo así n.n), o al menos lo era para el joven hylian, que solo seguía a Zelda a donde quisiera llevarlo.

La princesa aún se sentía un poco triste, pero se había decidido a lo que tenia que hacer y no se echaría para atrás. Ahora iban a ver a una amiga, que desde que Link estuvo en cama ha estado inquieta e indomable.

De otro lado Link observaba todo a su alrededor sin perderse ni un detalle, pues ahora era un lugar totalmente nuevo para él, Zelda lo veía de reojo y soltaba una pequeña sonrisa.

-¿A dónde vamos?- pregunto cuando vio que salían a un lugar con cercas y hierva

-A ver una amiga, ella fue la que te trajo cuando estabas malherido, ha estado muy inquieta esperando saber cómo te encuentras.

-Y…y…¿Por qué no fue con los demás a la enfermería?

\- Pues porque no tiene permitido entrar allí.

-¿Por qué no?

-Es muy grande

-eh…..

\- Lo veras en un momento….

Cada vez estaban más cerca de los establos, Link extrañamente sentía una satisfacción y felicidad aunque no tenía idea del porqué. Tenía curiosidad sobre como seria esa amiga que lo salvo de estar tan cerca de la muerte.

Finalmente llegaron y se dispuso a buscar personas pues frente a él solo había caballos, Zelda lo veía divertida imaginando lo que pensaba su amado, silbo una pequeña melodía y de entre los caballos apareció una yegua color marrón con crin blanca que al ver quien la había llamado dio saltitos de felicidad y apresuro el paso.

Link quedo maravillado al ver a esa criatura majestuosa por primera vez, veía como se acercaba rápidamente hacia ellos e instintivamente comenzó a retroceder, la princesa se percató de eso y lo retuvo de la mano.

-Tranquilo Link, ella es la amiga de la que te hable, su nombre es Epona.

La yegua se puso frente a sus visitantes, y acerco su cabeza hasta la del rubio hasta verse directamente a los ojos. Link quedo hipnotizado por esos enormes ojos negros, fue moviendo lentamente su mano hacia la yegua y comenzó a acariciarla, Epona recibió el gesto más que contenta y le ofreció su lomo para montarla. Zelda solo se limitaba a observar aquel encuentro con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Obviamente Link no sabía porque la yegua le ofrecia su lomo, asi que comenzó a acariciale pensando que era lo que Epona quería, pero se equivocó pues la yegua solto relinchidos quejándose, el hylian quito su mano y volteo a ver a Zelda esperando una explicación. La princesa se acercó con una silla de montar y se la coloco a la yegua.

-Quiere que la montes

-Eh…

-Ven yo te ayudare- Link hizo una cara de desconfianza- confía en mi.

…

…

…

-Confió en ti, Zelda.

Después de varios minutos de tratar de subir en Epona y haberlo logrado (Link adelante y Zelda por atrás), la yegua comenzó un trote ligero, pues sabía que su jinete tenia amnesia y no quería alertarlo. La princesa sostenía las riendas, pero no era tan fácil hacerlo pues Link era más alto que ella y tenía una posición incómoda para manejarlas.

-¿Puedo intentarlo?- el rubio se percató del esfuerzo que hacia la princesa, quien se sorprendió, pues no creía que lo quisiera intentar pero de todos modos era Link de quien hablábamos.

-Claro- le pasó las riendas- si tiras para este lado girara a la derecha, pero si es para este será a la izquierda.

Link tomo el control de Epona y no tardo en lograr manejarla, de pronto un impulso de querer ir más rápido se apodero de él.

-Linda, enseñame que tienes,

Como si fuera el interruptor de la equina acelero, cosa que hizo que Zelda se abrazara de Link. Al sentir el contacto de la princesa el hylian se sonrojo pero siguió con la vista en frente, no era un contacto incomodo, sino uno demasiado agradable.

-¿Adónde debemos ir?-pregunto aun sin voltear a verla

-A donde te lleve tu corazón

Dicho esto Link soltó una sonrisita y tomo más fuerte las riendas y se acerco al oído de la yegua.

-Epona, nos ponemos a tu voluntad.

La yegua comprendió de sobra el mensaje y comenzó a galopar hacia las afueras del castillo.

...

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo :D

BYE BYE n.n


	10. Chapter 10 Inquietud

Hola! jeje primero que nada...

 **SakuraXD:** perdón por la tardanza pero me llueve la tarea y no había podido publicar ni terminar el capitulo u.u . me inspiran tus comentarios n.n .

 **Yahab** **:** oie si! creo que la seguiría sin resistencia :3

Ahora si... ...

Tloz pertenece exclusivamente a Nintendo

 **...**

 **Capítulo 9. Inquietud**

-¡¿Cómo que te vas?!

Se paseaba molesto por toda la sala, ¿acaso escucho bien? Escucho que se iría por un tiempo indefinido en el momento en el que el plan dio un giro inesperado. Aun así, no se atrevía a reclamarle como quería, la mayor parte de eso por miedo.

-¿Por qué ahora?

Su acompañante lo veía indiferente, sin importarle en lo más mínimo lo que el otro le pudiera decir.

- _Ya se lo dije su majestad-_ le contesto con voz sarcástica- _necesito buscar un cuerpo para lograr incrementar mi poder._

-¿Un cuerpo?... No comprendo- _"es que acaso no tiene uno ya",_ el rey recordaba perfectamente cuando el espectro, como decidió llamarle, lo había sujetado del cuello y le había implantado algo desconocido.

- _Aunque no lo creas no poseo un cuerpo físico, mi flujo de energía es la que hace que pueda sostener objetos físicamente._

Aunque el rey no lo entendía del todo, pero sabía que era importante para lo que posiblemente se avecinaba.

-¿Y no puedes tomar uno de los que están en el castillo?

El hombre misterioso pareció pensarlo por un momento para después negar con la cabeza.

- _Todos son tan inútiles-_ dicho esto desapareció dejando a un rey confundido y preocupado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

El tiempo pasaba en las tierras de Hyrule.

Los entrenamientos para que Link regresara a su puesto de caballero habían comenzado, dando buenos resultados pues el joven peleaba bien, pero no tan bien como lo solía hacerlo.

Poco a poco regresaba a tomar su carácter, al igual que si confianza hacia sus antiguos compañeros. Lo mismo para los otros caballeros que de vez en cuando lo bromeaban.

La confianza con la princesa también estaba floreciendo, ahora la trataba como su confidente. Para Zelda esto era suficiente por el momento porque aunque todavía no se enamoraba de ella, podría decirse que no eran solo amigos.

Desde que lo había llevado a cabalgar con Epona, Link solía pedirle más paseos junto la yegua. Habían explorado el lago Hylia y el pueblo Kakariko, también solian ir varias veces con Telma para reconocer la ciudad y también paseos por el mercado de la ciudadela.

Al único lugar que no lo había llevado es al bosque kokiri, pues no se animaba a ir tan lejos solamente con un Link con amnesia. Lo había propuesto varias veces a los caballeros pero sus horarios siempre parecían estar ocupados.

Por lo que el hylian no tenía idea de una kokiri llamada Saria, ni siquiera estaba consiente de esa raza.

Trataba evitar que su padre se encontrara con Link, pues aunque no se lo decía directamente, un día escucho una conversación del general e Impa, donde le contaba las intenciones del rey y el porqué de comenzar rápidamente el entrenamiento.

Al llegar la tarde, el estómago de la princesa soltó un pequeño rugido. Dejo su lira y salió camino al comedor.

Desde que el incidente ocurrió, la mayoría de las veces comía con sus amigos en el cuartito-comedor. Por lo que su padre le pidió que por esa tarde le hiciera el favor de comer juntos en el gran comedor.

Mientras caminaba hacia el comedor, se encontró al pequeño azabache con una gran cantidad de flechas.

-¡Shu!- lo saludo con la mano hasta que quedaron frente a frente. A pesar de que no charlaba demasiado con él, siempre se alegraba al ver a unos de sus amigos.

-Señorita- hizo una reverencia en modo de saludo

-¿Para qué son todas esas flechas?

-Comenzaremos a practicar tiro con arco, veo que tiene bastante hambre señorita.

Zelda no pudo evitar un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas por aquel comentario. De alguna manera el pequeño caballero siempre sabía todo. De repente recordó algo que anteriormente se cuestionaba " _Sabe señorita, algunos momentos es mejor aprovecharlos_ ", esas palabras a las que no les había dado importancia en aquel momento.

-Shu, ¿tu sabias lo que ocurriría?

El pelinegro no cambio su expresión, por lo que Zelda supuso que ya se esperaba esa pregunta.

-Quien sabe, talvez una intuición.

-Eso quiere decir que lo sabias.

-Creo que no se le puede ocultar nada, ¿o me equivoco señorita?

La cara de la princesa era de asombro, acaso Shu sabía lo que pasaría y no se atrevió a advertirlos.

…

…

…

-¿Quién eres?- la voz de Zelda era insegura, ¿acaso tenia frente a ella a un enemigo?

-Esa pregunta no es necesaria contestar ahora señorita, pero si la tranquiliza no estoy en su contra.

-Pero tampoco a nuestro favor.

-Lo dejaría en neutro, después de todo no puedo interferir en la historia.

-No entiendo

-Solo le diré señorita que sabía que mi compañero Link no moriría, por esa razón no dije nada.

Ahora si estaba impresionada.

-Cómo puedo confiar en ti…

El pelinegro pensó un rato su respuesta viendo el techo. Pasaron varios minutos hasta que contesto.

-Todos ustedes me agradan, así que si me pusiera a elegir un lado sería el de usted señorita.

-Entonces… ¿alguien está detrás de esto?

Por la mirada de Shu sabía que había dado en el blanco.

-¿Quién?

-No estoy seguro, solo puedo advertirle que el enemigo está más cerca de lo que cree.

Hizo una reverencia y continúo su camino, la princesa se quedó como piedra. ¿Qué acaso no podía decirle las cosas sin acertijos?

-Espera- el pelinegro se detuvo y giro para ver a la princesa- si estuviera a punto de ocurrir algo ¿podre confiar en ti?

Shu soltó una pequeña sonrisa. Zelda lo interpreto como un asentimiento y le regreso el gesto un poco nervioso.

Se giró para ir al comedor pero antes de doblar por el pasillo escucho " _También confié en sus sueños, señorita_ ".

Se giró para verlo pero el pelinegro ya no estaba.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Link caminaba con rumbo hacia los campos de entrenamiento. Yot le había dicho que comenzarían tiro con arco, lo cual no tenía idea de lo que era. Su mente se imaginada un gran arco (como una entrada o algo asi) a la que tenían que arrojarle cosas. Bueno, tampoco es como si alguien le hubiera explicado algo antes.

Venia de los establos, le encantaba estar con su amiga equina. Tenía que cruzar algunos pasillos para llegar al campo de entrenamiento. Si se despistaba terminaba perdido por todos esos pasillos, todavía era difícil caminar solo por allí, y por desgracia se había distraído y termino divagando por diez minutos tratando de encontrar el camino.

Siguió así hasta que a lo lejos vio una silueta caminando en su dirección. Sintió un gran alivio por lo que se apresuró a su encuentro.

Mientras más se acercaba más podía distinguirlo. Era una persona regordeta, con una gran capa roja que le arrastraba y en la cabeza portaba un aro con piedritas (pues no sabía que eran las coronas jefe). Tenía pelo canoso y barba.

Ya no se movió, esa persona le provocaba cierta inquietud. Solo la había visto una vez y fue de lejos, por lo que le habían dicho él era el rey de Hyrule, y el padre de Zelda.

La princesa le había dicho claramente que evitara encontrarse con él ¿porque? quien sabe.

El rey lo vio y su ceño cambio a uno molesto, cosa que inquieto más al pobre hylian. Cuando el rey estuvo frente a él hizo lo único que se le ocurrió, una reverencia, esperando que pasara de largo que para su desgracia no ocurrió.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?- la voz del monarca le dio escalofríos, sonaba con frialdad y con molestia. El joven levanto la vista para encontrarse con una que lo miraba con desprecio. Ahora si estaba totalmente nervioso.

-Yo.. eh..- su mente había quedado en blanco.

El rey levanto su ceja irritado. Link trago saliva y dijo lo más claro que pudo.

-Estoy buscando el camino hacia los campos de entrenamiento.

La cara del rey no cambiaba, de hecho parecía más molesto. Era una situación realmente incomoda.

-No sé por qué sigues aquí si ahora eres realmente inútil. Si yo fuera tú, ya me hubiera ido a buscar a las personas que realmente conozco- Link lo miro confundido, el rey hizo una sonrisa macabra- si he perdido la memoria, quien me asegura que todo lo que he escuchado no es una gran mentira.

Una mentira… esas palabras retumbaron por su mente. Era cierto, no se había puesto a pensar si todo lo que le habían dicho era verdad. Pero la cuestión era que no recordaba nada, no cuestiono nada y confió ciegamente. Después de todo fue lo primero que escucho al despertar. Aun así, no sentía que alguno de ellos fueran malas personas, solo sentía cierta inquietud con el rey.

-¡Link!

Una voz conocida se escuchó por detrás del joven hylian. Sintió un gran alivio al escuchar esa voz, se giró y vio a un joven pelirrojo acercarse rápidamente hacia donde estaba.

-Su majestad- hizo una reverencia- debo llevarme a Link para empezar el entrenamiento.

Tomo del brazo a Link y sin dejar que el monarca contestara se lo llevo hacia el campo.

Kai sabía lo que el rey pensaba de Link, de hecho todos lo sabían. Por esa razón evitaban que se encontraran. Por lo que verlos solos a ellos dos, hizo que el pelirrojo se alertara.

Link solo volteo para ver al rey de reojo, quien los veía molesto.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La princesa se encontraba esperando en el gran comedor, hace varios minutos que había llegado y se sorprendió que su padre no estuviera allí; por lo que solo le quedaba esperar.

Seguía pensando en la extraña conversación que tuvo con Shu, a pesar de lo hablado no sentía desconfianza hacia el pelinegro, de hecho ahora le tenía más confianza. Pero lo que le intrigaba era saber que alguien estaba moviendo los hilos, y que según Shu, estaba más cerca de lo que pensaba.

-PORQUE TODO ES TAN DIFICIL- azoto su frente contra la mesa como una persona frustrada.

-¿Estas bien Zelda?

Levanto la vista y se avergonzó de que su padre hubiera visto su pequeña rabieta.

-Estoy bien

Cuando el rey tomo asiento, los criados comenzaron a servir los platos, la princesa se percató de que habían 3 platos.

-¿Alguien más vendrá?

-Invite a Impa, espero que no te moleste

Una gran sonrisa se apodero de la cara de Zelda.

Tras pasar un momento la sheikah llego y comenzaron a comer. Hace tanto que no comían así, hablando de cualquier cosa riendo y disfrutando la comida con su padre y su _nana._

De repente el rey escucho un pequeño susurro que decía " _el momento se acerca_ ", seguido de un insoportable dolor de cabeza al momento que caía de la silla. Las dos mujeres que estaban en la mesa se alertaron y se acercaron al rey preocupadas, _papá, alteza,_ fue lo que escuchaba mientras se sostenía la cabeza tratando de que el dolor pasara.

Después de un tiempo el dolor ceso y se levantó con ayuda de Impa, estaba sudando y respiraba rápidamente. Zelda lo miraba con preocupación.

-Necesito ir a mi habitación.

-Podemos ir a la enfermería, no es nor..

-QUIERO IR A MI HABITACION

La princesa y la guardiana se quedaron heladas por el tono de voz del rey. Daphnes se levantó y sin voltear salió del comedor. Al legar a su habitación lo primero que hizo fue verse en un espejo, después de verse en un momento su reflejo cambio por la persona a la que se había aliado.

Con sus ojos blancos al descubierto y una sonrisa macabra pronuncio:

- _El momento ha llegado su majestad_.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

En el campo de entrenamiento también pasaba el tiempo, ya había pasado el atardecer y Link había mejorado.

Cuando le dijeron que tiro con arco trataba de disparar flechas con un arco, se avergonzó de lo que pensaba anteriormente.

Los primeros disparos fueron un desastre, por poco y atraviesa a Kafei, el cual ahora parecía un imán de flechas. Yareth no pudo evitar burlarse de su amigo, a lo que Kai y Yot reían y Link solo se disculpaba.

Después de varios disparos ya podía dar en el blanco, por lo que Kafei se alivió.

Cuando se detuvieron a descansar, lo hacían entre bromas a las que Link también se unia. Todavía le inquietaban las palabras del rey pero trato no darles importancia, pues de haber querido ya lo habrían dañado ¿no?

Cuando decidieron regresar a las habitaciones, en el cielo se sintió un aura negativa. Todos voltearon al percibirla, en el cielo solo se veían rastros de que algo paso increíblemente rápido.

-llego el momento- susurro para sí mismo el más pequeño del grupo.

Creo que es el mas largo hasta el momento, pero cuando te llega la inspiración te llega n.n

Espero que les haya gustado n.n


	11. Chapter 11 Compañeros

Tloz pertenece exclusivamente a Nintendo

...

 **Capítulo 10. Compañeros**

 _Se encontraba en un lugar oscuro, aquel lugar que de alguna manera ya era conocido para ella. Se controló para no gritar y poder observar la situación._

 _Inconscientemente se llevó la mano derecha hacia el colguije de luna y sol que reposaba en su en su pecho desde que cumplió dieciocho._

 _No le agradaba ese lugar, la última vez que estuvo allí algo terrible le ocurrió a la persona que más le importaba._

 _Un escalofrió le recorrió la columna seguido de una brisa, de repente el lugar comenzó a llenarse de neblina._

 _No quería caminar, porque sabía que si lo hacia otra tragedia ocurriría. Dudo por unos minutos hasta que entendió que no saldría de aquel lugar si no avanzaba._

 _Un paso lento, dos, tres, cuatro… sin darse cuenta a cada paso que daba su caminata se volvía más rápida._

 _Mientras más avanzaba en aquel lúgubre lugar, una gran ansiedad se estaba apoderando de su cuerpo._

 _Cuando estaba a punto de entrar en la desesperación una luz la cubrió sin previo aviso obligándola a cerrar los ojos._

 _Era tan fuerte que duro cegada unos cuantos segundos en lo que sus ojos se acostumbraban, pero aun así no logro abrirlos completamente._

 _Con la poca vista que poseía en aquel instante, logro visualizar dos bultos frente a ella. Se acercó lo suficiente para encontrarse en medio de los dos._

 _El de su izquierda era una corona sobre la capa de rey que su padre solía llevar, sin pensarlo demasiado dirigió la vista hacia el bulto de la derecha, era una túnica verde acompañada de unas cuantas flechas verdes y un peculiar gorro verde._

 _No tenía idea de lo que pasaba, o porque la aparición de los objetos. La ansiedad comenzó a hacer de las suyas. Reconocería esos objetos en cualquier lugar._

 _Su interrogante era ¿Por qué estaban allí?_

 _Se puso en cuclillas para poder observarlos mejor. Estiro su mano para tocarlos, inconscientemente se había dirigido hacia el bulto verde._

 _Su mano estaba a unos centímetros de entrar en contacto cuando un temblor hizo que perdiera el equilibrio y diera un sentón._

 _El suelo se había se parado alejándola de los dos bultos._

 _¿Qué significaba?_

 _No tenía idea, pero por su propia experiencia no sería nada bueno…_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Buenas noches señor, ¿entonces solo una habitación para hoy?

Un hombre robusto se encontraba leyendo en la recepción de la posada esperando su turno. Por su apariencia podría decirse que había estado varios días durmiendo en la intemperie. Poseía muy poco equipaje transportado en un costal y el rostro no se distinguía bien por la cantidad de cabella que poseía.

-Es correcto señora.

Algo en la voz del hombre hizo estremecer a la mujer. Lo examino de pies a cabeza con expresión reprobatoria.

-Son 100 rupias por noche.

Le dirigió una mirada de desprecio esperando a que el hombre se negara a pagar. Desde que lo vio entrar a la posada, sabía que aquel forastero no completaría la cuota para las habitaciones, además de que le producía mala espina.

-Quiero la mejor habitación que tenga

La mujer abrió los ojos como platos, ¿acaso aquel hombre contaba con más dinero para una habitación más cara?

-La mejor habitación cuenta con dos camas y una pequeña sala, además de que es la más grande, su costo es de 200 rupias.

El hombre solo levanto una ceja, cosa que la mujer percibió a pesar de la cantidad de cabello. El costo de esa habitación a comparación de las otras era lo doble, pero tenía un presentimiento de que no tenía que dejar dormir a aquel sujeto en su posada.

Además de que la habitación no valía tal cantidad. Era una posada humilde, con la mayoría de mobiliario de madera que se notaba los años que tenía.

-Le daré 400

A la mujer casi se le salen los ojos de la sorpresa (figurativamente XD). No creía que tuvieran tanto dinero. En todos sus años atendiendo la vieja posada, nadie la había querido rentar por más de 180.

El hombre percibió la mirada de asombro de la mujer, y esbozo una sonrisa, de su pequeño equipaje saco 3 rupias plateadas y las dejo en el mostrador.

Sin dudarlo, la mujer las guardo y abrió su libro de registros.

-¿A qué nombre?

-Déjelo en blanco

-Cla… claro, ¿necesita otra cosa?

-mmm… solo tengo una duda. ¿Cuánto tiempo se tarda en llegar al reino de Hyrule?

-¿Hyrule?- un leve sonrojo de vergüenza comenzó a invadir a la dueña de la posada. Si aquel hombre poseía gran cantidad de rupias y se dirigía al reino de Hyrule, lo más probable es que fuera un noble, o un ladrón (¿). De cualquier forma dejo de pensar en eso.

-A caballo es una semana… mmm… ¿acaso es un noble?

El hombre la miro de forma divertida.

-No tiene idea…- y se giró para instalarse en la habitación.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Los grillos hacían acto de presencia en el jardín, su coro era de alguna forma armónica. Coro que era interrumpido por constantes carcajadas proveniente de un peculiar establecimiento.

Eran alrededor de las once de la noche y los jóvenes guerreros estaban listos para dirigirse a descansar.

A comparación de cómo estaban acostumbrados a pasar el día, este había estado regular ya que no tenían ningún encargo o misión que realizar, solo habían estado entrenando y realizando actividades de limpieza hacia sus caballos.

En la alcoba donde dormían, una habitación grande, donde se encontraban dos literas en posición paralela separadas por dos metros y una cama individua, con un comedor de madera con detalles de garabateados en la orilla y unas sillas un poco desgastadas por el posible uso sin cuidado de los habitantes; se encontraban cuatro de los cinco guerreros que descansaban allí.

Aún era muy temprano para que los guardianes tuvieran sueño, así que conversaban tranquilamente.

-Aun lo recuerdo, jajá, pensó que nos había ganado a todos y por poco y se lo tragan jajaja- contaba Kai desde la parte superior de la litera. De la carcajada que tenía unas pequeñas lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Su risa provocaba que los demás presentes rieran, excepto un albino que lo miraba con enfado pero de vez en cuando soltaba risitas.

-¡Eso fue un truco sucio por parte de todos!- se defendió.- habíamos limpiado esa zona de monstros y los últimos que quedaban eran deku babas, ¡eran demasiadas! Pero aun así es demasiado fácil matarlas y por eso…

-Por eso bajaste la guardia y quedaste desprotegido a la enorme que apareció por detrás- completo el pelirrojo todavía burlándose de su compañero.

-¡pero ustedes me mandaron a esa zona a propósito!- hizo un puchero- Link no tienes derecho a reírte ¡Ya que fue tu idea! … no me mires con esa cara confundida porque si, aunque no lo recuerdes, eres malvado!

Link se reía desde la parte superior de su litera (estaba frente la de Kai), le encantaba escuchar las aventuras de sus amigos, a las que según ellos también había estado presente.

Desde que había salido de la enfermería y había vuelto a la habitación de los caballeros, los cuatro chicos se habían encargado de contarle desde que presentaron la prueba de caballeros hasta unas que otras misiones que habían llevado a cabo.

La mayoría de las veces terminaban riendo por alguna incoherencia que se había hecho en el transcurso de las historias, se reían de todos, incluso de Link porque tampoco se salvaba de que se rieran de él.

Como la vez que le contaron que una vez al tener tanto sueño pensó que había montado a Epona, cuando en realidad trataba de montar a una vaca, la cual no le gustó nada y termino pateando al pobre rubio.

Transcurrieron las horas hasta que la puerta se abrió, mostrando al peliazul faltante del grupo.

-Vaya, vaya… pero si es tortolito azul que al fin llega- Yareth lo había presentado con una voz bastante melosa, provocando risa por parte de sus compañeros.

-Cállate pelo de harina, digas lo que digas no me enfadare- Kafei portaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, era obvio que su noche había sido placentera.

-¿Cómo esta Anju?- ahora había sido Link el que pregunto, a pesar de su amnesia ya estaba al tanto de ciertas cosas n.n

-Se encuentra perfectamente, pues esta noche… yo…. Yooo…

-¿Tuuu…?- lo animaron a continuar

-Yo…

…

…

…

-Supongo que Anju acepto- intervino Shu viendo que la conversación no llegaba a ningún lado.

…

…

…

Kafei tenía la cara completamente roja y fulmino a Shu con la mirada, cosa que no le importo al pelinegro, los otros tres lo veían asombrados y después de comprender lo que esas palabras significaban comenzaron a reírse.

-¡¿QUE LES CAUSA TANTA GRACIA?!- pregunto Kafei con un tic en el ojo

-En realidad… jajaja… lo que… jaja… nos da gracia…. jajaja… fue tu cara… jajaja- Yareth se apretaba el estómago del dolor de tanto reír.

El tic que tenía Kafei incremento.

Siguieron así un largo tiempo, burlándose de Kafei, quien al saber que no podía ganarles se unió a ellos.

-Veo de lo que hablan, pero de todos los presentes, el único del que no podemos reírnos es de Shu- Kafei se había introducido a la conversación tratando de cambiar de tema.

El rubio, el pelirrojo y el albino cambiaron su expresión como si hubieran hecho un gran descubrimiento, pues era cierto, que de todas las experiencias que habían tenido juntos en las misiones, el único del que no habían sacado nada cómico era del pelinegro del grupo.

En ese momento tres pares de ojos se veían con complicidad mientras que otros pares color azul los veía confusos.

Shu estaba leyendo algunos mapas por lo que no les ponía atención, o eso era lo que sus compañeros creían pues estaba completamente consiente de lo que hablaban y consiente de lo que probablemente planeaban. Se levantó de la cama poniendo los mapas ordenadamente sobre una mesita de noche, regreso a su cama y se tapó con las sabanas para dormir. Esta acción hizo que Kafei, Kai y Yareth ensancharan la sonrisa.

Lo que no se esperaban era que poco después de acomodarse para dormir, se incorporara para ver a sus compañeros con una mirada asesina. La cual dejaba en claro que no quería que lo molestaran mientras dormía. A los presentes se les helo la sangre, ¿Cómo alguien tan pequeño les provocaba miedo? Prefirieron dejar el tema por terminado y esperar por ver el día en que Shu se agregara a sus burlas.

-Creo que ya es tarde- intervino Link antes de que alguien terminara inconsciente- hay que dormir.

No hubo reproches y todos se posicionaron para entregarse en las manos de **Morfeo**.

... … … … … …

 _Ya pasaba del crepúsculo y aun no pasaba nada… ¿será que se olvidó de los negocios que tenía con el reino?_

 _Mientras el tiempo pasaba, comencé a jugar con una ramita, trazando figuras en la tierra. En este momento me siento tan grato, pues al terminar esto poder ver a mi princesa._

 _Un sonido me saco de mis pensamientos, no era un sonido, eran varios. Al parecer provienen del bosque. Ahora que lo escucho mejor, suenan como… ¿sollozos?_

 _-Tranquila amiga- dije para calmar a mi compañera._

 _Me acerque poco a poco escuchando más claramente los sollozos, adentrando a los bosques perdidos, no sé cuánto me adentre por tratar de acercarme a quien sea que lloraba hasta que vi el origen del ruido._

 _¿Una niña? ¿En la mitad del bosque?_

 _Me acerque para tratar de consolarla pero cuando estaba por tocarla ella levanto su rostro, pero al verla mejor, no tenía tal cosa. No tenía ojos ni nariz, era una superficie plana de piel, a excepción de una boca que me sonreía macabramente, dejando ver unos dientes puntiagudos maltratados._

 _Esa cosa me veía, o al menos eso pensé pues no tenía ojos, pero estoy seguro de que esa sonrisa estaba dirigida para mí._

... … … … … …

Abrió los ojos de golpe y se incorporó rápidamente, se tranquilizó al comprender que todo fue un sueño aunque, para su perspectiva había sido demasiado real. Volvió a recostarse tratando de dormir de nuevo, cosa que no funciono, así que decidió salir un momento a tomar un poco de aire.

La brisa de la madrugada era realmente agradable, se sentó en las escaleras del pórtico y sé quedo viendo a la nada, por lo mucho serían las 3 de la madrugada, simplemente se sentó a disfrutar como el viento alborotada de vez en cuando su cabello.

-¿No puedes dormir?

Escucho una voz a sus espaldas, al girarse vio a Kafei en la entrada de la alcoba.

-Creo que es lo mismo para ti.

-Creo que sí, hay muchas cosas que digerir.- el peliazul se sentó junto a su amigo.

-Poco a poco las cosas vuelven a ser como antes.

…

…

-No lo dije antes pero felicidades por tu compromiso

Kafei sonrió mientras sus mejillas tenían un ligero sonrojo.

-Ahora que lo mencionas, recuerdo que por tu culpa perdí una apuesta.

…

-Un día antes del incidente hiciste algo que provoco que perdiera una apuesta contra Kai.

-Y… se puede saber la razón.

Kafei rio por el comentario de Link, quien lo veía confundido y esperando una respuesta.

-Apostamos que si Anju y yo nos casábamos antes de que te le declararas a la princesa yo ganaría.

¿Declararse? ¿Acaso se había declarado a la princesa?

La cara de Link se puso de color rojo vivo y bajo la mirada, Kafei comenzó a reírse por la acción de su amigo.

-Ahora no lo recuerdas pero eras un completo enamorado hacia la princesa, te costó varios años darte cuenta pero finalmente lo hiciste.

Dicho esto los dos se quedaron en silencio, viendo hacia el cielo y disfrutando del viento, como dos buenos amigos…

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Chan Chan Chan Chan ...

Nuevo capitulo... estuvo cortito pero creo que no habia escrito algo dirigido a la amistad de mis caballeros. ahora que lo veo todos tienen diferente tono de cabello jeje.

Creo que despues de este capitulo ya no sera tan tranquila la cosa

Gracias a quien se toma el tiempo leer, espero y les guste el capitulo.

Respecto al comentario de Shu n.n , le di mas un aire de Ciel Phantomhive aunque no todo como es obvio, aunque creo que tambien tiene de Ryu jeje XD

Para quien no sepa Morfeo es el dios griego del sueño owo

Bye bye .3.


	12. Chapter 12 Epifania

Tloz pertenece exclusivamente a Nintendo

...

 **Capítulo 11. Epifanía**

La ciudadela del reino de Hyrule.

Un bello lugar para vivir. Lleno de gente amable, en general familias, y alguna que otra pareja joven que decidió formar una; lleno de gran cantidad de comerciantes. Un lugar seguro pues se encuentra muy cerca del castillo. Donde la armada real está presente, siempre alerta de cualquier peligro que pueda surgir.

La armada real, grupo de soldados experimentados en el combate. Personas preparadas para morir si la situación la requiere, o simplemente personas deseosas de una vida con comodidades y buena paga. Sea cual sea la razón, si la amenaza llegaba todos acabarían de la misma manera.

La ciudadela, protegida por una gran muralla de 7 metros de largo, perfecta para que ningún enemigo decida infiltrarse…

O alguna persona pudiera salir…

Ese pensamiento lo excitaba.

Pensar que sin querer, las personas se habían encerrado en muros de concreto, contando con solo una entrada.

Una entrada…

Custodiada por dos guardias a los que fácilmente se pueden noquear. Talvez existía más de una entrada, pero cuando el miedo hace acto de presencia, a lo que todos se enfocan es a la gran entrada de la ciudad.

Gritos, llantos, suplicas, el color rojo decorando cada rincón de la ciudadela… todo ese pensamiento lo embriagaba, pero eso solo sería el comienzo.

El premio final se encontraba bajo las paredes del castillo.

El castillo…

Con el triple de protección de lo que las murallas de la ciudadela podrían tener; con más de una entrada y salida visible, y algunas no a la vista de los no conocedores.

Poseedora de gente diez veces o más experimentada de lo que estaba la armada real.

Un lugar difícil de penetrar…

Al menos que…

Se tuviera una pieza ideal…

Y esa pieza fuera la mismísima persona a la cabeza del reino...

Un hyliano sumiso con tal de cumplir un deseo. Un estúpido deseo…

Pero con la casualidad de que ese deseo fuera una parte esencial para lograr conseguir el premio final.

El poder de gobernar Hyrule.

Pero sería un gobierno a la fuerza, nadie lo querría, nadie lo seguiría, o talvez si…

Talvez una pequeña cantidad de población estaría de acuerdo, y la mayoría lo odiaría.

Y le temería…

Pero en ocasiones es mejor ser temido que amado.

Temor… esa palabra le gustaba.

Aun así, sabía que debía eliminar varios obstáculos para lograr su cometido; dos obstáculos para ser exactos.

Las piezas se acomodaban solas, solo era cuestión de tiempo y paciencia.

Paciencia… esa palabra la odiaba.

-Perdone señor-

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por un niño que sostenía una pelota. Al parecer choco contra el hombre mientras trataba de alcanzar a sus amigos quienes le hacían señas a unos metros de ellos.

Bajo la capucha solo se distinguieron un par de ojos cafés que lo veían con odio y repulsión.

Por instinto el niño retrocedió unos pasos y rodeo a una gran distancia al hombre para alcanzar a sus amigos. Los cuales comenzaron a reír ignorando lo cruel que podría ser este mundo. Ellos corrían felices, al parecer habían olvidado que hace un momento choco contra un hombre con capucha.

Como odiaba eso.

Aquel hombre trato de ignorar el tema, si se descontrolaba todos sus esfuerzos serian en vano, ya tendría el tiempo suficiente para desquitarse.

Era medio día, lo que significaba que la ciudadela estaba llena de gente. Caminó sin perder el ritmo y sin mirar a nadie. De alguna manera tanta felicidad en el aire le asqueaba.

Tenía que llegar rápidamente al castillo, tenía una cita para ver al rey en persona después de tanto tiempo. Mientras más se acercaba a la entrada del castillo la cantidad de gente iba disminuyendo a excepción de unos cuantos que llevaban cierta mercancía especialmente para la gente del castillo.

Como era costumbre, la entrada tenía a dos guardias custodiando. Se encontraban charlando entre si y dando vistazos hacia todos lados. Todo indicaba que eran nuevos.

-¿Tiene algún asunto en el castillo?

-Tengo una reunión con el rey, sobre el asunto de consejero real.- enseñando una carta que contenía el sello de la familia Hyrule.

Dicho esto los guardias le dieron acceso al castillo.

Estaba muy tranquilo, los guardias que hacían turno solo lo miraban de reojo esperando encontrar algo sospechoso, en los jardines había uno que otro jardinero arreglando arbustos o rosales.

Al entrar al catillo era casi lo mismo, a excepción de jardineros había sirvientes limpiando algún rincón. Así fue su trayecto hasta llegar a la sala de reuniones, donde lo atendería el rey, observando cuidadosamente hasta el más mínimo detalle, tratando de encontrar alguna cosa no a la vista para los curiosos.

Un guardia lo anuncio ante el rey para recibir un "déjalo entrar", hizo una inclinación e indico al hombre que entrara.

El rey Nohasen al ver al hombre recién ingresado sintió un malestar en la cabeza y ganas de vomitar, pero controlo todas sus expresiones ante las personas que se encontraban en las sala.

-Pueden dejarnos solos.

Hicieron una reverencia y salieron de la sala dejando solos al rey y al hombre encapuchado.

-Sabia decisión, Nohasen

-Debo admitir que no esperaba verte tan pronto- la voz del rey era nerviosa, inclusive se podía detectar miedo. Sin quitarle la mirada al hombre que se encontraba frente a él.

-Dime Nohasen, la situación sigue igual a como cuando me marche

-Si te refieres a ese asunto, temo que ha recuperado pequeños fragmentos de su memoria

-Entonces no tenemos tiempo que perder, tenemos que actuar en el transcurso de esta semana.

-¿Actuar?

-No querías deshacerte de él lo más pronto posible.

-SI

-Bien, porque estoy ansioso de comenzar.

-¿Que planeas hacer?

-Tu solo preocúpate por _gobernar,_ y yo me encargare del resto

Chasqueo los dedos, en ese momento el rey cayó al suelo de rodillas tomando su cabeza con desesperación y soltando gemidos de dolor. Aquel hombre solo sonreía ante la escena que estaba presenciando.

Después de un tiempo el rey se levantó como si nada hubiera pasado e hizo una reverencia hacia el hombre, "Como desees", decía con una mirada vacía y sin vida.

-Todo será realmente divertido.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Link se encontraba en las caballerizas junto a Epona, bueno, la yegua se la pasaba brinconeando y corriendo divertida por el terreno, y ocasionalmente empujando "accidentalmente" a su jinete de manera juguetona. Pues el hylian se encontraba en su mayoría un tanto distraído, en su mente circulaba la charla que había tomado con Kafei días atrás; donde aparentemente había tenido una relación con Zelda.

Era cierto que desde que tenía memoria (lo cual no había sido mucho tiempo XD) algo en ella era diferente a lo que sentía hacia los demás. Pero esa sensación no era algo que quisiera catalogar como _amor,_ pues estaba seguro que en ese momento solo sentía algo de afecto hacia ella.

No podía imaginarse como podría haber sido esa relación, y menos el comportándose como se imaginaba que actuaba el peliazul junto a su novia, ahora prometida, Anju.

Aunque también estaba esa pequeña conversación que había tenido con el rey, estaba allí retumbando como mosquito, que por más que quisiera ignorarla simplemente no se iba.

¿Y si todo era mentira? Tal vez lo de la relación de la princesa y él haya sido una mala broma por parte de Kafei, quien garantizaba que una princesa y un caballero estuvieran juntos. Ahora más que nada sentía la necesidad de preguntar cómo es que había conocido a Zelda.

Y hablando de la reina de Roma, la princesa se acercaba con una pequeña canasta dando saltitos juguetones y saludando a Link a distancia agitando su mano libre.

Epona al reconocer a la nueva visitante, troto hacia ella para que la acariciara.

-Hola amiga, veo que haz descubierto lo que traje.

De la canasta saco una enorme manzana roja ofreciéndosela a la yegua, quien la acepto gustosa con el hocico, y fue corriendo hacia su jinete enseñándole la mercancía que había obtenido de la princesa.

-Veo que conseguiste algo bueno ¿no?, Epona

La yegua asintió con la cabeza y tras comerse la manzana prosiguió con su pequeño juego de saltar y trotar por el terreno empujando ocasionalmente a Link, quien sonreía tras las travesuras de su yegua.

Esa sonrisa… que hacía que Zelda se derritiera.

-Hola, veo que haz traído… ¿manzanas?

Esa pregunta la hizo volver al mundo real.

-Si, pregunte por ti y me dijeron que estabas con Epona y… puesto que ya es tarde creí que talvez… querrías un bocadillo.

-Gracias

Los dos hylian se sentaron en una zona con pasto, para no ensuciarse con la tierra de las caballerizas y empezaron a sacar la comida de la canastita mientras que Epona seguía jugueteando y pidiendo manzanas.

Después de haber comido varios sandwichitos, Link decidio romper el silencio.

-Mmm… Zelda

-Dime Link

-Quisiera saber…

-¿Si?

-Mmm…

…

-¿Cómo nos conocimos?

La princesa parecio pensarlo mientras palidecia, era cierto que esos recuerdos no habían sido narrados hacia Link, pero de alguna forma, le incomodaba que los tuviera de regreso. Ya que no se conocieron por un encuentro casual, sino por una amenaza que se acercaba al reino de Hyrule, el cual tenía un nombre, Ganondorf.

Sentía que por algún momento no debía contarle nada sobre Ganon, cosa que era egoísta por su parte, ya que tenía todo su derecho de saberlo al haber sido de los más involucrados en la pelea, literalmente.

-Fue hace mucho tiempo- finalmente hablo- éramos apenas unos niños. Tu venias del bosque kokiri, un lugar apartado del reino de Hyrule. Entraste a la parte trasera del castillo como si nada- sonrió melancólicamente- burlaste a los guardias y ni siquiera derramaste una gota de sudor. Nos encontramos en mi jardín favorito y desde ese momento nos hicimos amigos.

El silencio hizo acto de presencia, Zelda esperaba una reacción por parte de su amado, teniendo esperanza de que esa explicación haya sido suficiente para no narrar más detalles. Sabía que Link tendría que saber sobre Ganon, pero simplemente no estaba lista para contarle en ese momento.

Por su parte, Link trataba de imaginar el cómo había sido, ignorando por qué había entrado al castillo a escondidas si ni siquiera conocía a la princesa. Ya que su mente como estaba en ese momento, no le pedía más explicaciones, el simple hecho de saber cómo se habían conocido le pareció suficiente para calmar su mente inquieta.

-Supongo que… somos amigos desde hace muchos años…

La princesa agradecía que no le hubiera pedido el porqué de los hechos y sonrió aliviada.

-Si, después solías venir a menudo y por lo regular te echaban, por lo que decidiste unirte a los caballeros para poder permanecer aquí.- eso en parte era verdad, pues ocurrió cuando derrotaron a Ganon y regresaron en el tiempo a su estado original. Claro, sin mencionar que viajaron 7 años a un futuro y de regreso.

-Gracias

Zelda lo miro con sorpresa ¿Por qué le estaba agradeciendo?

-Mh…

-Por estar aquí, no tengo otro motivo, solo creí que tenía que agradecerte.

Por impulso la princesa lo abrazo, dejando desconcertado al rubio, pero para no herirla le regreso un tímido abrazo. Fue allí cuando llego una conversación que tuvo con cierto amigo suyo, sobre que la princesa había tenido algo más que una amistad con él. Pensó en preguntarle pero la idea se quedó allí, flotando en su mente; que tal si era mentira.

Cuando se separaron se encontraba muy cerca de Zelda, viendo mejor sus facciones, era realmente bella. Las mejillas de Link comenzaron a teñirse rojizas para seguirle con el resto de la cara. ¿Porque? no lo sabía, ya que el mismo se había convencido de lo único que sentía era simple afecto.

Por otro lado la princesa también admiraba las facciones de Link, y no estaba tan alejada de lo que el hylian estaba pasando, aunque ella estaba segura que lo sentía era por el simple hecho de estar enamorada.

Y se quedaron así, hipnotizados viéndose a los ojos, sin decir nada pero sintiendo tanto. Pero no todo dura para siempre.

-¡Princesa Zelda!

Zelda volteo cortando el momento que estaba teniendo con Link, reconocería esa voz donde fuera.

-Impa…

-Lamento interrumpir, hola Link ¿Cómo te encuentras?- No lo dejo contestar porque venía apurada, más bien fue como un típico saludo por cortesía.- Princesa, su padre ha pedido verla, al parecer quiere presentarle a alguien que se ha unido hace días al castillo como el nuevo consejero real.

Zelda rodo los ojos, ¿Por qué justamente en ese momento? Acaso el mundo conspiraba contra ella. Suspiro en modo de resignación y comenzó a guardar todo en la canastita, con ayuda de Link.

-Me temo que tengo que irme, nos veremos más tarde ¿sí?

-Eso sería un honor.

Otra sonrisa, era demasiado bella, ¿Quién era digno de ser conocido en vez de ver esa sonrisa todo el día? Meneo la cabeza para volver a la realidad y le respondió con otra sonrisa.

-Hasta luego

-Nos vemos, Link- se despidió Impa

Y así se retiraron de las caballerizas, mientras Link admiraba las siluetas de la hylian y la sheikah retirarse; momento que Epona aprovecho para empujarlo haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-¡Kafei, cubren más tu espalda! ¡Yareth, aplica más fuerza en tus golpes! ¡Kai, deja de jugar! ¡Shu, interésate más en la batalla!

El campo de entrenamiento estaba lleno de energía, se encontraban entrenando los 4 guardianes siendo supervisados por el general. Ya llevaban varias horas y aun así no habían parado, hasta que cierto albino perdió el equilibrio mientras trataba de cubrirse de un ataque de Kai, sujetando lo primero que tenía a la mano siendo la túnica de Kafei.

-¡Eres un idiota!

-¡Nadie te mando entrenar cerca de mí!

-Si fuera una pelea de verdad ya estarías muerto ¡y llevándome contigo!

-¡No seas llorón!

-¡Quieren dejar de pelear!

Y así comenzó una de las típicas peleas con las que cerraban la sesión de entrenamiento siendo participes Kai, Kafei y Yareth, Shu solo los observaba y el general los ignoraba, eran momentáneas y al final acabarían haciendo las paces para ir a comer.

"Que no pueden terminar una práctica sin ninguna pelea", Yot dirigio su mirada hacia los cuatro jóvenes, donde antes eran cinco. Eso le recordó que tenían que entregarle su equipo a Link, para que se acostumbrara a pelear como solía hacerlo. Se encontraban en el cuarto de armas, custodiado por el mismo general.

-¡Chicos! Dejen de jugar y vayamos a buscar a Link.

Los tres que se encontraban discutiendo se detuvieron en cuanto el general menciono esto. Habían acordado devolverle el escudo de Hyrule a Link, ya que necesitaba acostumbrarse a este y al final de todo era suyo.

Los cinco se dirigieron al cuarto de armas, un poco agitados por el recién entrenamiento, y efectivamente, allí se encontraba un rubio recargado contra la pared mirando el cielo, posiblemente apartado del mundo real.

-¡Hey Link!- saludo Yareth cuando estaban a poca distancia.

-Hola chicos

-Veo que no lo olvidaste

-¿Cómo podría si en todo momento me lo decían?

-¿Dónde estabas?- intervino Kai

-En las caballerizas con Epona

-Supongo que está bien

-Bien, entremos por lo que vinimos, también quiero comentarles otras cosas- los interrumpió el general.

El grupo ingreso al cuarto de armas el cual era bastante amplio, viendo curiosos la cantidad que poseía, entreteniéndose y contemplando de vez en cuando una que llamara su atención. Se adentraron hasta un cuartito que se encontraba hasta al final.

Podría decirse que ese cuartito le pertenecía en su totalidad Yot, pues tenia toda su esencia. El cuartito tenía una pequeña mesa con papeles sobre ella, y a su costado se encontraba el escudo de Link.

Los demás analizaban atentos los movimientos del general y del rubio, sin interrumpir hasta que fuera necesario. Yot tomo el escudo y se acercó a Link.

-Bien Link, esto te pertenece. La última vez que lo traías fue en… mmm… el incidente que sufriste. Creo que es momento de que vuelvas a usarlo en los entrenamientos y posteriormente en las batallas que surgirán; lo que nos lleva a otro asunto.

Link recibió el escudo y lo analizaba, como un niño recibiendo juguete nuevo.

-En las orillas de Hyrule han surgido nuevamente monstros, curiosamente no han atacado a nadie. Es como si estuvieran esperando algo para hacerlo.- menciono el general a sus aprendices.

-Ahora que lo menciona general- intervino Shu, hablando por primera vez desde que empezaron el entrenamiento del día- se han sentido presencias malignas a las afueras de Hyrule, algunas están avanzando sigilosamente.

Todos interrogaron con la mirada al azabache, pero después de un tiempo supieron que era lo único que aportaría en toda la reunión. Suspiraron con una gotita en la cabeza.

-Supongo que tendremos una batalla pronto- Kai rompió el pequeño silencio que se había formado.

-De todas formas, le sugiero que estén atentos y no suelten sus armas a donde vallan. No sabemos si puede surgir un inconveniente.

Todos asintieron sintiendo un nudo en el estómago por lo que se avecinaba.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La princesa se acercaba con paso firme al salón de audiencia, su padre la había citado allí para que conociera al nuevo consejero real. Impa la seguía muy de cerca sin comentar nada, era obvio que la princesa estaba molesta. El porqué era obvio, había abandonado un improvisado picnic con Link para cumplir los deseos de su padre.

Al ingresar a la sala el enojo fue remplazado por un pequeño ¿temor? El ambiente se sentía muy pesado, con un aura conocida pero al mismo tiempo nueva.

Zelda trato de tomar una postura derecha y comenzó a avanzar hacia el trono donde estaba su padre junto a un hombre. La sheikah la seguía muy de cerca y con una postura de defensa por el comportamiento de la princesa.

El hombre no tenía nada fuera de lo común, era alto y corpulento, con semblante sombrío y serio. Su cabello era de un marrón oscuro sujetado con una coleta. Su ropa no era demasiado visible porque estaba cubierto con una capa color vino. Sus ojos eran color ámbar y no dejaban de observar a la princesa desde el primer momento de que entro a la sala.

-¡Zelda! Mi niña, que bueno que viniste. Quiero que conozcas al nuevo consejero real, lleva varios días a mi servicio y ha demostrado tener una gran capacidad. Además de que será aquel que me ayude a tomar decisiones futuras.

-Con todo respeto padre, creí que Impa estaba involucrada en esas decisiones.

-Es cierto mi niña, pero Impa también tiene otras obligaciones.

-Espero que no le moleste esto joven princesa, solo estoy aquí para auxiliar a su padre- interrumpió el hombre, lo que provoco escalofríos en las dos mujeres presentes.

-¿Puedo saber el nombre del nuevo consejero?

-Eso es algo sin importancia por el momento princesa, ya que después tendremos mucho tiempo para conocernos.

Zelda no podía despegar los ojos de aquel hombre, sentía que ya lo había visto pero al mismo tiempo no. También fijo la vista en su padre, quien no había dicho nada hacia el comentario del nuevo consejero, viéndolo bien parecía algo ausente de la situación, viendo a la nada e ignorando momentáneamente la situación.

-Con su permiso, tengo cosas que hacer- no soportando estar más tiempo en la habitación, hizo una ligera reverencia para después marcharse seguida por Impa.

El consejero tenía una sonrisa viendo cómo se marchaban.

-Todo comenzara pronto, primero hay alguien más a quien quiero ver para inaugurar el tan esperado evento. Daphnes, deberás pedir otra audiencia.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Eran cerca de las diez de la noche, por lo que todo se encontraba en completa calma. Por eso cuando lo citaron para una audiencia con el rey se impresionaron (y preocuparon). Habían insistido en acompañarlo pero el mensajero había sido explícito en que fuera solo, por lo que no le quedo de otra. Y así se encontraba de camino hacia la sala se audiencia.

De acuerdo a instrucciones del general, se había llevado su espada y escudo, (también dormían con ellos por si acaso) por si un inesperado ataque decidía llegar.

Anunciaron su llegada a la sala, y entro esperando que fuera alguna instrucción o queja por parte del rey. Lo que le impresiono fue ver a un hombre corpulento en el trono y al rey parado a su costado con una mirada ausente.

-¡Cuánto tiempo! ¿Sabes cuánto he esperado para esto?

Esas palabras desconcertaron a Link, de lo poco que sabía, era que el rey debía estar sentado en el trono y el hombre posiblemente a su lado, no al revés. Además, ¿ese hombre le conocía? Decidió esperar hasta que hablaran.

-Oh es cierto, ¡no recuerdas nada! ¡Lo olvide! De alguna forma le quita lo divertido

-¿Lo conozco?

-Por supuesto, puede decir que tú me mataste.

Link abrió los ojos de asombro, si era cierto ¿Por qué estaba frente a él? Eso no era lógico. Además sus compañeros no le habían dicho nada sobre un asesinato por su parte. ¿Y porque el rey no lo miraba con odio como acostumbraba?

-Creo que es hora de empezar, de todos modos ya he perdido mucho tiempo y que mejor forma que eliminando a la mosca que no deja de molestar.

Cada uno tenía su mirada fija en el otro. Link se llevó una mano al mango de la espada por las últimas palabras del hombre. Por lo visto, esa visita no terminaría nada bien.

-Si es verdad que lo conozco ¿puedo saber quién es?

El hombre sonrió como si estuviera esperando esa pregunta, al momento de que los ojos ámbares cambiaban a un color rojo vivo, y sonreía psicóticamente.

-En este momento soy un consejero del rey, claro que eso acabo cuando entraste a la sala, pero soy quien debe gobernar este ridículo reino, Lord Ganondorf.

...

Yei! Llegamos al momento donde hace aparición el malo de la historia!

Gracias a los que leen y sigues esta historia n.n

Espero que les guste el capitulo, ya que me emocione por lo que vendrá owo

Saben que sus opiniones son bien recibidas n.n

Bye bye .3.


	13. Chapter 13 Bajo Ataque

Tloz pertenece exclusivamente a Nintendo

...

...

 **Capítulo 12. Bajo ataque**

 _¿Dónde lo he visto antes?..._ ese pensamiento se paseaba por la mente de la joven princesa que reposaba sobre el taburete de su alcoba. A pesar de que estaba durmiéndose por las cepilladas hacia su cabello por parte de Impa, no dejaba de preguntarse dónde había visto al que se hacía llamar consejero real.

 _Algo malo se aproxima…_

-¿Qué sucede Zelda? Has estado muy callada.- a pesar de que el cabello rubio estaba totalmente desenredado, la sheikah no dejaba de cepillarlo; pues era una de las tareas que más le gustaba hacer.

-dime Impa, no sentiste algo… mmm… inusual… cuando fuimos a ver a mi padre…

-¿Inusual? Ahora que lo mencionas, creo haber sentido una energía maligna, pero fueron por unos segundos que creí que lo había imaginado; veo que no lo hice. ¿Hay algo que estés ocultándome?

La princesa suspiro.

-No estoy segura, pero sé que algo se aproxima. Debemos estar alertas.

-Algo me dice que sabes más que eso

-Es solo que, creo que el enemigo está más cerca de lo que creemos y además…

-¿Además?

-Creo que tiene algo que ver con el consejero. No puedo dejar de pensar en que lo conozco de otra parte.

Impa solo escuchaba atentamente las palabras de Zelda.

-Eso quiere decir…

Se vio interrumpida por un estruendo, se dirigió rápidamente hacia la ventana para ver lo que ocurría. La princesa la siguió mientras su corazón comenzaba a palpitar rápidamente.

-hay humo en la entrada

-¿Humo?

Un sonido las alarmo, eran las trompetas que tocaban en caso de emergencia.

-Están atacando el castillo- la sheikah comenzó a buscar cosas alrededor de la habitación con velocidad. Zelda estaba algo aturdida, ahora estaba segura de que el consejero tenía algo que ver.

-¡Zelda reacciona! ¡Debemos movernos!

La princesa volteo bruscamente hacia Impa, quien le extendía su armadura.

-Papá- menciono sin pensarlo, pues era la persona que más corría peligro era el al tener tan cerca al consejero.

Se colocó torpemente la armadura y salió corriendo de la habitación. Se comenzaban a escuchar gritos en el exterior.

-¡Zelda! ¿A dónde vas?- Impa la seguía muy de cerca pero sin saber a dónde se dirigían.

-Debo ir con mi padre, lo más probable es que esté en peligro.

Y así siguieron corriendo entre los pasillos del castillo, esquivando sirvientes alterados y soldados del reino.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El general Yot se encontraba en el cuarto de armas, revisando las solicitudes para entrar como guardia de Hyrule. En unas semanas se harían las pruebas donde los aceptados serian entrenados por sus cinco caballeros.

Sabía que el reino seria invadido pronto y de alguna forma sentía más preocupación por los cinco muchachos de los que se encargaba que por el mismo reino. Cada uno de ellos tenía una habilidad de combate única y precisa, pero aún eran jóvenes y en ocasiones solían actuar con imprudencia. Del grupo había nombrado a Kai como líder, ya sea porque era el mayor de todos o por ser un poco más "maduro" que los demás; en realidad Shu les ganaba a todos en ese aspecto, pero por su carácter un poco reservado lo descarto; Yareth seria todo menos un líder, pues solía tomarse la mayoría de las cosas a broma a excepción de los momentos críticos donde parecía ser una persona completamente diferente a lo que era; Kafei desde el inicio había dejado claro que solo sería subordinado ya que el liderar nunca había sido lo suyo; Link también había sido una opción pero cuando se lo propuso en una charla casual el rubio había contestado " _Creo que Kai sería una buena opción_ ".

Estaba por revisar la última lista de reclutas cuando un estruendo lo desconcentro. Presto atención a su sentido auditivo para volver a escuchar otro más grande que el anterior, alarmado salió del cuarto volteando a todos lados tratando de encontrar el origen del ruido logrando ver humo en la dirección de la entrada del castillo. Tomo sus armas para después correr en esa dirección, conforme iba avanzando se encontraba soldados corriendo en la misma dirección, todos desconcertados que al verlo se le acercaron.

-¡General! ¡Están atacando la entrada una gran cantidad de monstruos.

¡¿Monstruos?! ¡Qué demonios! En ese momento no podía cuestionar lo que escuchaba, necesitaba actuar ya.

-Si están tratando de entrar lo más probable es que la ciudadela este siendo invadida ¡Escuadrones A, B y C, vayan a la ciudadela! ¡Debemos proteger a los habitantes! ¡Los restantes protejan el castillo y diríjanse a la entrada! ¡Tú, avisa a los caballeros!

-No será necesario- los cuatro jóvenes llegaron agitados preparados para el combate.

Hubieran seguido con su pequeño encuentro de no ser porque varios moblin los embistieron con sus lanzas, cosa que todos pudieron esquivar.

-Vaya, ellos vienen con todo- bromeo Yareth mientras se ponía de pie y se sacudía la tierra.

-¿Dónde está Link?- pregunto el general

-Lo mando a llamar el rey- contesto Kafei

 _No me da buena espina,_ en los pensamientos de Yot solo se encontraba esa frase - ¡Shu ve por Link! ¡Yareth, Kai, vayan a la entrada! Kafei y yo los retendremos aquí y buscaremos a la princesa.

-Creo que de la princesa no debemos preocuparnos, Impa esta con ella- le contesto Kai.

-General, pido permiso de ir a defender la ciudadela- hablo fuerte y claro Kafei, en la cara se le veía la preocupación y estaba temblando de nervios. Yot lo entendió a la primera, la prometida de Kafei se hospedaba en la ciudadela. Además de que quitando el tema de Anju, la ciudadela necesitaba ser auxiliada.

-Permiso concedido, traten de eliminar al enemigo. Si la situación es extrema, evacuen.

Kafei asintió y se retiró corriendo para auxiliar a los escuadrones de la ciudadela. Kai y Yareht se dirigieron velozmente hacia la entrada del castillo.

El general se quedó junto con un grupo de soldados a impedir que los monstruos avanzaran de su posición. Sus discípulos ya no estaban a la vista, de la princesa ya no se preocupó más pues sabía que con Impa no tocarían a Zelda tan fácilmente.

Otro moblin lo embistió con su lanza que para su mala suerte, no logro esquivar por completo y fue llevado hacia la pared más cercana. ¿Era su imaginación o ese moblin era más fuerte y grande de lo normal?

No tuvo tiempo para pensar en eso puesto que el monstruo volvió a atacarlo con su lanza, pero esta vez reacciono a tiempo y logro esquivarlo. El moblin daba estocadas sin detenerse, cada vez más rápidas y más grandes, ¿Grandes? Parecía que a cada movida que daba crecía.

Cansado de esquivar, de un movimiento rápido se colocó a espaldas del monstruo y con un movimiento horizontal le cortó la yugular haciendo que cayera muerto.

Los soldados terminaban con los pocos que habían pasado la entrada. Cuando estuvo seguro de que podrían con las bestias se dirigió a auxiliar en la entrada, pero algo llamo la atención de todos, un ave gigante que sobrevolaba por el castillo.

-Que las diosas nos ayuden- dijo para sí mismo antes de ponerse en marcha.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El caballero peliazul corría con todo lo que le permitían sus piernas, su necesidad de llegar cuanto antes a la ciudadela era más grande que su propio cansancio. Lo único que pensaba era ver sana y salva a su prometida.

Aunque todavía no entraba a la ciudadela ya se escuchaban los gritos aterrados de los habitantes, el choque de metal y algún que otro gruñido.

Apresuro el paso y quedo en shock por lo que veía. Según sus cálculos no paso mucho tiempo desde que el ataque comenzó y la ciudadela se encontraba su mayoría en llamas. Muchos de los soldados yacían sin vida en el suelo y muchos otros estaban heridos. ¿Cómo era posible tanto desastre en tan poco tiempo?

Aun así seguía escuchando choques de metal, corrió en la dirección del sonido para encontrarse con una batalla demasiado dispareja. Los monstruos eran ridículamente grandes, unos soldados los distraían mientras otros trataban de sacar a las personas de la escena; varios ciudadanos lloraban y se negaban a abandonar los cuerpos de sus familiares.

Por más que quisiera buscar a Anju, primero tenía que salvar a los pobladores; respiro hondo y siguió las instrucciones dadas por el general.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al momento de escuchar ese nombre sintió escalofríos por todo el cuerpo, no recordaba que los demás lo hubieran mencionado. Sin embargo el hombre frente a él lo miraba con desprecio y una sonrisa burlona por su reacción.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Una carcajada retumbo por toda la sala, Link esperaba que aquel hombre de ojos rojos contestara. Por puro sentido común sabía que el rey estaba en problemas y aunque sabía que lo odiaba por algún motivo, era el padre de Zelda, simplemente no podía dejarlo a su suerte.

-¿Qué le has hecho a su majestad?

Otra carcajada hizo acto de presencia, dejando una incómoda sensación en el estómago de nuestro héroe.

-Creo que no deberías preocuparte mucho por él, después de todo "su majestad" te quiere muerto desde hace tiempo.

Link abrió los ojos como platos, antes de cualquier conclusión analizo que la persona frente a él era un completo desconocido por el momento y de que el rey parecía un muñeco sin vida. Así que solo se limitó a seguir observando al hombre con una mirada desconfiada, esperando cualquier movimiento.

Sin embargo el autoproclamado Lord Ganondorf soltó un bufido y una cara de molestia, era obvio que no esperaba aquella reacción tan aburrida, sino algo un poco más dramático como " _estas mintiendo_ " o " _es imposible_ ".

-Creo que ya es hora, muere "héroe del tiempo".

Apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, esquivo la espada enemiga (que por cierto no vio en que momento la saco) con un salto hacia la izquierda, el ataque de Ganon que iba directo a su pecho término enterrado en el brazo derecho; quedando literalmente contra la espada y la pared por la fuerza que fue impactado. Un quejido salió de sus labios por el dolor, la sangre comenzaba a brotar lentamente deslizándose por todo el brazo hasta resbalar por los dedos, trato de aflojar con el brazo izquierdo pero el enemigo lo tenía bien sujeto.

-Te volviste lento, "héroe"- se burló mientras movía un poco la hoja del arma provocando una mueca de dolor en Link. –Esto será como quitarle un dulce a un niño, espero que con la princesa sea más entretenido.

Con la sola mención de la princesa fue como si un mecanismo se activara en Link, levanto su espada ágilmente con la mano izquierda y con un movimiento rápido lo encajo en el brazo del castaño, cosa que funciono porque libero el agarre que tenía, oportunidad que el rubio tomo para alejarse velozmente de su oponente y tomar posición de defensa. El brazo le dolía horrible por lo que no podría usar el escudo, pero por lo menos podía tomar su arma.

-Maldito, después de todo no eres tan inútil- El hombre volteo enojado sosteniéndose el brazo.

Se abalanzo de nuevo hacia el rubio dando sablazos en movimientos verticales, Link trataba de esquivar los ataques aunque recibía rasguños ligeros y otros profundos. Poco a poco su cuerpo comenzó a humedecerse por las heridas.

Cuando el castaño comenzaba a ir más lento Link empezó a contratacar, al principio funciono pero Ganon se recuperó sin problemas y volvió a tomar ventaja de la pelea. El rubio sabía que no tenía una amplia oportunidad de ganar, la diferencia de habilidades era enorme; mientras el comenzaba a sentirse adolorido por tantos cortes, el de ojos escarlata apenas y se veía agitado. Quizá sería la última vez que sostendría un arma y estaría en un combate, pero por lo menos le hubiera gustado saber el porqué del deseo de su muerte; aquel hombre había dicho que Link lo había asesinado en el pasado, cosa talvez dicha figurativamente. El cansancio comenzó a llegar y como rayo le llegaron las palabras que había dicho el espadachín, "espero que con la princesa sea más entretenido". Si era verdad no tenía permitido perder.

En un descuido el castaño consiguió que Link cayera de espaldas y antes de que se reincorporara dio un pisotón en el brazo izquierdo del rubio provocando un alarido de dolor. Las palabras quedaban sobrando en el momento, apunto su espada al corazón del enemigo y la bajo con furia para el golpe de gracia.

Link cerró los ojos esperando su final, pero en su lugar se escuchó el golpe de metal a metal, abrió los ojos lentamente viendo una lanza bloqueando el ataque. Soltó un suspiro de alivio al ver la dueña del arma que lo había salvado, la sheikah sonrió al saber que había llegado a tiempo y desvió la espada enemiga abalanzándose hacia el castaño haciéndolo retroceder.

Con esfuerzo se reincorporo, sentía ardor en todo el cuerpo. Sintió como unas manos lo abrazaban por la espalda soltando un quejido de dolor.

-Lo siento debe dolerte mucho, pero… pero… por poco y te mataban- pequeñas lagrimas comenzaron a resbalar por las mejillas de la princesa, quien estaba aferrada en el abrazo hacia su compañero. Pues casi se le sale el corazón al ver que por poco mataban a Link.

-La… lamento preocuparte princesa pero, al parecer es una ¿venganza?

-No comprendo

-Creo que ahora estamos igual.

-¿Qué hacías aquí? Pensé que estarías con los otros caballeros.

-Me mandó llamar el rey pero…- su vista giro hacia donde el rey todavía se encontraba inmóvil. Zelda siguió la dirección y observo a su padre.

-¡Papá!

Con el sonido de la voz que lo llamaba, el rey vio a su hija abrazando a Link. Poco a poco sus ojos se llenaron de vida y su expresión tomaba una molesta.

-DESTRUYELO, DESTRUYELO!

Zelda veía con temor a su padre, si no lo conociera diría que era una persona totalmente distinta, pero su atención fue tomada por un grito de dolor por parte de Impa. Tampoco le había ido muy bien contra el consejero.

La sheikah jadeaba y se sostenía el vientre donde había sido herida, usaba su lanza como apoyo. Cuando el castaño se lanzó de nuevo para atacarla, Zelda lo mando a volar con su magia

- **Tavigrate*** \- contenía en el suelo al consejero aun sosteniendo a Link por la espalda, vio a su padre de reojo con una cara de confusión, Impa trataba de mantenerse en pie por la golpiza que había recibido. También vio las heridas de Link, ese consejero tenía un gran poder y habilidad, por lo cual no debía subestimarlo.

-¿Quién eres y que es lo que quieres?

-Princesa Zelda tan poderosa como siempre, es una pena que haya llegado antes de eliminar las pestes- los ojos escarlata se dirigieron al rubio con una mirada amenazadora.

-Algo me dice que no eres un simple consejero.

-Me ofende que no me reconozca princesa, después de todo un enemigo no es algo fácil de olvidar.

¿Enemigo? Pero si nunca antes lo había visto, aunque ahora que lo pensaba el aura de aquel hombre tenía algo familiar. Su mente hizo clic al relacionar "enemigo" y el aura oscura. Esa aura que había sentido en el pasado y la cual le aterraba, una que esperaba no volver a sentir.

-Ganondorf- lo que esperaba que fuera un susurro fue completamente audible para todos en la sala. Impa y Link abrieron los ojos de asombro, la primera por la sorpresa y el segundo porque era alguien que la princesa conocía.

-Pero tu… estas muerto…

-Solo eso tiene algo de verdad, me costó mucho conseguir este cuerpo pero tiene sus ventajas.

La princesa sentía como le arrebataban energía, no tardo en comprender que era por el hombre que tenía bajo su hechizo de gravedad. Por instinto soltó el hechizo dejando al castaño libre, quien con agilidad se acercó a los rubios como un gato y de una patada saco a Link volando hacia otra dirección.

-¡Link!

Pronto la princesa sintió que le cortaban el aire, el hombre la tenía sujeta del cuello.

-Gracias a este cuerpo me es fácil robar energía, en tu caso princesa habilidad mágica.

Zelda comenzaba a marearse y a sentirse cansada, dirigió su vista a su padre que solo la veía como si fuera un castigo cualquiera impuesto por él. Ganon se percató de aquello y soltó una sonrisa burlona.

-Aun no lo entiendes chiquilla tonta, todo esto fue posible gracias a los tratos que tengo con tu padre.

Ya había deducido una posible interacción entre ellos pero simplemente no quería creerlo. Comenzaba a ver borroso y lágrimas salían de sus ojos. Sintió un gran alivio cuando su garganta se vio libre del agarre para ver como el "consejero" estaba en el suelo al otro lado de la sala. Giro para ver a su salvador y encontrarse con un chico azabache que al parecer había usado magia para ayudarla. Trato de llamarlo pero no podía producir sonido alguno de momento.

El azabache se acercó para auxiliarla. La princesa estaba muy cansada y le flaqueaban las piernas cosa que su salvador noto y pronunciando hyliano antiguo le devolvió un poquito de energía a la rubia.

-Talvez no es mucho, pero es lo único que puedo hacer en este momento.

El de ojos escarlata soltó un rugido y se irguió para enfrentar al nuevo invitado, pero se vio interrumpido por Impa, se había recuperado un poco y se disponía a entretener al hombre.

-¡SALGAN!

-Pero…- fue lo único que pudo pronunciar con su garganta lastimada, el pelinegro la tomo del hombro para llamar su atención.

-Hay que hacerle caso señorita, de lo contrario todos moriremos.

Zelda le lanzo ojos suplicantes, no podía dejar a su familia atrás.

-No morirá señorita.

Aunque sabía que probablemente Shu dijera la verdad, no podía abandonarla, además estaba su padre también; la mente de Zelda estaba en caos por el momento.

-Tiene algo más que proteger señorita.

En ese momento Link se acercaba cojeando hacia sus dos compañeros, su traje antes verde había cambiado al carmín, tenía la espada en la mano izquierda y el escudo en su espalda, la mano derecha le colgaba por la herida de Ganon. Sintió un nudo en el estómago y comprendió las palabras de Shu, tenía que proteger al amor de su vida, ahora era su turno.

-Entiendo

-Los ayudare a salir del castillo- tomo el collar de la princesa y recito un hechizo que la rubia no logro comprender- con esto nos comunicaremos, vámonos.

Tomo la mano de Link y dirigió una última mirada a su tutora mientras entretenía a la bestia y corrió tras Shu para escapar.

-ZELDA, ¡ni se te ocurra dejar el castillo!- alcanzo a escuchar que su padre la llamaba pero siguió corriendo.

Siguieron sin interrupción hasta los jardines principales pero otra presencia apareció sobre sus cabezas. Al voltear vieron un enorme cuervo negro que se acercaba para embestirlos.

- **Skolir*** \- la princesa alcanzo a parar el ataque del cuervo, gran error por el mareo horrible que le dio por la pérdida de energía.

El ave volvió a elevarse.

-Eso fue imprudente señorita, salgan por el este, ese camino está libre, distraeré al monstruo.

-¡No me pidas eso!

-El objetivo aquí son ustedes dos, nos comunicaremos por el collar cuando las cosas se calmen. Además alguien más los comenzara a seguir.

Sin darle tiempo de reclamar los empujo en la dirección del este con algo de viento. El pájaro se acercaba, quería ayudarlo pero sintió un temblor en su mano. En todo el trayecto no había soltado a Link quien ya estaba en su límite pero no se quejaba, la sangre que había perdido no era muy poca que digamos. Se levantó obligándose a sí misma a no voltear y corrió junto al rubio hacia la salida.

Corrieron…

Y corrieron…

Y corrieron…

Los dos hylian no sabían cuánto habían corrido hasta que no sintieron las piernas, cuando se percataron de dónde estaban fue en las orillas del bosque. Se sentaron en un tronco para recuperar el aliento. Todo lo ocurrido era demasiado para digerirlo, la princesa se quedó sumida en sus pensamientos mientras Link esperaba pacientemente alguna reacción. Se sentía completamente inútil ante la situación, no sabía nada sobre el tal Ganondorf ni el porqué de su venganza, ni recordaba algún lugar al cual llegar para esconderse.

Mientras tanto lagrimas traicioneras resbalaban del rostro de la princesa, Link hizo lo único que creía podía hacer en la situación, se acercó y limpio el agua salada de sus mejillas dedicándole una dulce sonrisa a pesar de lo jodido que se sentía, Zelda le regreso el gesto con otra sonrisa.

No duro mucho hasta que la princesa sintió una presencia que se acercaba.

-¿Papá?

-Talvez logro escapar…-argumento inocentemente el hylian esperando que el rey en realidad no lo quisiera muerto.

Zelda no contesto pues también sentía el aura de aquel cuervo acercándose, ¿eso significaba que Shu había perdido? También recordó que el pelinegro le había dicho que alguien más iría a por ellos ¿se trataba de su padre? Tomo a Link de la mano sin decir nada para comenzar de nuevo a correr.

-¿Porque corremos? ¿No se supone que es tu padre?- preguntaba el joven a su doncella, mientras se adentraban a los bosques perdidos. Estaba confundido y tenía muchas preguntas para su princesa, pero aun así no dejo de seguirla en su huida del castillo.

-¡Mi padre ha enloquecido! A tal punto de entregarnos a Ganondorf- Zelda corría jalando la muñeca de Link. El muchacho no se encontraba en condiciones de pelear, o por lo menos no recordaba que era un maestro de la espada; mientras que la princesa se encontraba muy cansada como para poder defenderse de la gran ave que los perseguía. Había agotado la mayoría de su magia y si habían logrado llegar tan lejos se lo debía a Impa, se sentía frustrada por haberla dejado; pero aún tenía una vida que proteger.

Habían pasado cinco meses y Link no recuperaba su memoria, solía tener vagos recuerdos, como paisajes o nombres de conocidos, pero no recordaba las acciones heroicas que realizo junto a Zelda. En ese tiempo la princesa no se separó de su lado, hizo todo lo que estuvo a su mano para ayudarlo a recordar. Aunque se sentía la persona más egoísta por no dejarlo ser libre de enemigos y supuestos destinos, se arrepentía, pues si lo hubiera liberado no tendrían que correr por sus vidas en esos momentos.

-ZELDAAA- la voz del rey retumbo por todo el bosque, acción que hizo que Zelda apresurara el paso sin mirar hacia atrás. Si lograban perderlos aunque sea un poco seria de gran ayuda. Los cascos del caballo real se acercaban a mayor velocidad. Su agarre hacia Link se hizo más fuerte, tenía que protegerlo a toda costa, estaba tan desesperada que ignoraba el barranco al que se dirigía; si no fuera porque la jalaron del brazo para evitar una muerte segura. El rubio la observaba con preocupación pero no le dijo nada. Los cascos se alejaban hasta el punto de no escucharlos; la princesa suspiro, habían escapado o por lo menos eso creía.

De las copas de los arboles salió un cuervo gigante; el color de la cara de les fue a los dos portadores de la trifuerza. Habían olvidado al cuervo mandado por Ganon para capturarlos, estaban perdidos y ya no había salvación. Se encontraban a la orilla de un barranco y con un ave atemorizante amenazándolos. De la boca del cuervo salieron púas dirigidas hacia los jóvenes, Zelda cerró los ojos esperando su fin, el cual no llego pues Link, por instinto se colocó frente a Zelda para cubrirse con su escudo. A pesar de que estaba desorientado, la fría mirada que le dirigía al ave no pasaba desapercibida.

Lo que no se esperaron, era que el cuervo los golpeara con su cola con gran fuerza. Link abrazo a la princesa y se cubrió con el escudo, pero el impacto fue tan fuerte que termino lanzándolos hacia el vacío. Link se abrazó con más fuerza al cuerpo de Zelda mientras ella hacia lo mismo. Una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla, pero al levantar la vista se encontró con unos ojos azules; una mirada que le sonreía a pesar de que caían. Sabía que morirían y en ese momento su arrepentimiento se fue, se sentía la persona más feliz del mundo por haber conocido al chico; no esperaba que terminaran así, pero al menos terminarían juntos. Le respondió con una sonrisa y se aferró a su pecho, esperando que su fin se aproximara.

...

...

Adivinen quien volvió con un capitulo salvaje! Una disculpa por la demora pero saben como son las semanas de proyectos finales :D . Lo bueno es que ya salí de vacaciones!

Por lo cual tratare de hacer el fic semanalmente hasta mi retorno a la escuela :D

Sobre los hechizos utilizados en este fic algunos seran palabras normales traducidas al latin, también tomare prestados hechizos de la saga de Eragon y de Magi the labyrinth of magic. Por ejemplo **Skolir** es de la saga de Eragon y significa escudo.

Por otro lado... tambien queria llegar a esta parte, el momento donde surgio la idea de la historia. Ademas de que Ganon sera el malote de esta historia buajaja. Tambien de que el rey pues como padre se dara cuenta de sus errores ¿o no lo hará?...

Gracias a los que leen y dejan sus opiniones aunque sea un poquito de la historia de Japón XD

Me gustaria saber que piensan que pasaria despues muajajaja. Saben que sus opiniones son mas que recibidas y se si les gusta la historia.

En fin.. espero y les haya gustado el capitulo :3

BYE BYE n.n


	14. Chapter 14 Culpa

**Capítulo 13. Culpa**

 **…**

La ciudadela del reino de Hyrule.

Un bello lugar para vivir. Lleno de gente amable, en general familias, y alguna que otra pareja joven que decidió formar una; lleno de gran cantidad de comerciantes. Un lugar seguro pues se encuentra muy cerca del castillo. Donde la armada real está presente, siempre alerta de cualquier peligro que pueda surgir.

O por lo menos lo era esa mañana, ya que en la noche surgieron hechos que nadie hubiera deseado.

Muerte, gritos, lagrimas, lamentos…

Esa noche se perdió por lo menos la mitad de los que habitaban la ciudadela y otro porcentaje se encontraba herido; muy pocos son los que pueden presumir de haber salido ilesos.

Cuando comenzó el ataque el instinto de supervivencia hizo que los ciudadanos corrieran como animales desbocados hacia la salida principal, gran error pues en la entrada se encontraban dos enormes criaturas que al entrar en contacto con algo en movimiento los atacaban con su enorme mazo, suficientemente fuertes para mandar a la otra vida en segundos a los desafortunados que querían salir. Varios intentos de huidas fueron necesarios para que los habitantes no se acercaran a la entrada.

No tardaron en llegar los soldados del castillo, una nueva esperanza había llegado al corazón de los habitantes de la ciudadela, esperanza que como llego se fue al ver como los aniquilaban fácilmente. El temor volvió a llegar.

Empezaron a escuchar órdenes de reunirse en quién sabe dónde, los pocos que entendieron se dirigían al lugar mientras los que no solo los seguían. Hylianos se negaban a partir sin sus seres queridos a pesar de que algunos estuvieran muertos.

Con la llegada de Kafei algunos monstruos fueron eliminados o inmovilizados, sin embargo la cantidad seguía siendo demasiado grande. El caballero peliazul mando evacuar la ciudad por la salida del este, la que conducía a la villa Kakariko atravesando las orillas de la montaña de la muerte. Era arriesgado pero era la única opción que tenían.

Cuando el caballero verifico que todos los sobrevivientes hubieran escapado no pudo evitar echarse a correr a una casa color marrón que a comparación con los otros edificios, ese estaba en perfectas condiciones, o por lo menos de fuera, ya que de adentro tenia derrumbado la zona de las escaleras. Su corazón se detuvo al notar una melena castaña entre los escombros.

-¡ANJU!

La dueña de la melena levanto la vista hacia la entrada con esfuerzo, apenas y se podía mantener despierta.

-Ka..fei..- fue lo único que pudo salir de sus labios.

El caballero se acercó y sostuvo a su prometida en sus brazos, lagrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

-No llo…res- Anju limpiaba las lágrimas de un novio- no moriré, aún tenemos una promesa que cumplir ¿no es así?... Kafei…

Y era cierto, la promesa de empezar una vida juntos, tener una familia y un hogar.

-Te sacare de aquí.

Con mucho cuidado Kafei coloco a Anju en su espalda, con la mano izquierda trataba de mantenerla en una posición donde no cayera y en la derecha tenía su espada.

Salió cautelosamente, aun habían monstruos merodeando por lo que solían ser las calles de la ciudadela. Pasó lento y sin hacer ningún ruido, por lo visto los habitantes habían logrado salir por la puerta del este.

Por suerte su recorrido surgió sin contratiempos.

Al llegar a la salida, dio un último vistazo a lo que solía ser un lugar habitable. Solo esperaba que sus amigos se encontrarán a salvo. Con una Anju totalmente dormida se adentró al pasaje que conducía a Kakariko; no tardo en encontrar a los habitantes pero lo que le sorprendió fue ver a sus amigos caballeros.

-¡Kai, Yareth!

Los mencionados giraron y se asombraron al encontrar a Kafei con su prometida.

-¡Kafei! – gritaron al mismo tiempo y fueron a su encuentro.

-¿Qué hacen aqui? Pensé que estaban en el castillo.

El albino y pelirrojo bajaron la vista avergonzados, tenían los puños apretados y al igual que sus dentaduras.

-El castillo fue tomado- se dignó en hablar Kai, aun con la vista agachada.

El peliazul solo abrió los ojos del asombro, vio a Yareth que se mantenía en la misma posición. Ninguno se atrevió a romper el silencio incomodo que se había formado.

-Y… ¿los otros?

No hacía falta mencionar quienes eran los otros, pues sabían a quienes se refería.

-Shu está haciendo un conteo de los que lograron salir de la ciudadela, el general regreso al castillo dándonos órdenes explicitas de huir y auxiliar a los habitantes. No sabemos nada de la familia real, Impa ni de Link.

-Así que… solo Shu y yo logramos huir…

De nuevo el silencio incomodo volvía mientras un azabache se acercaba al grupo.

-El conteo está terminado-dijo llamando la atención de los otros tres- sin contarnos a nosotros o a los soldados aquí hay un total de 218 personas.

218… de por lo menos 500 habitantes solo 218

-¡De que sirvió tanto entrenamiento si no pudimos hacer nada!- Yareth golpeo con su puño la pared más cercana.

Nadie se atrevió a contradecirlo, habían perdido, no sabían nada del general ni de la familia real, su amigo estaba perdido y solo se escuchaban llantos de los sobrevivientes.

 _-_ Mamá ¿Dónde está papa _?-_ esta frase de tantas que mencionaban los hyrulianos llamo la atención del pelirrojo.

La madre del menor entro en llanto y abrazo a su pequeño –El estará cerca mi cielo, aunque no lo veas siempre nos estará protegiendo.

Kai sintió un nudo en la garganta, viendo mejor a su alrededor, la mayoría lloraba la muerte de su familia o amigos, otros consolaban diciendo _"Los caballeros nos ayudaran, ahora todo estará bien"._

Si supieran que los caballeros estaban en crisis emocional, pero era verdad, debían cumplir su deber y ayudar a las personas.

-Debemos avanzar… no dejemos que los sacrificios de esta noche sean en vano- Kai se dirigió a sus tres compañeros- en este momento somos los únicos capaces de ayudar a esta gente.

Esto consiguió llamar la atención de los otros tres.

-Nos dirigiremos a Kakariko.

No muy seguros pero conscientes de que Kai tenía razón, se dispusieron a guiar a los sobrevivientes para llegar a la villa. Si las cosas estaban como se veían, lo más probable es que Kakariko también fuese tomado por el enemigo; aunque también estaba la posibilidad de que se encontraran a sus compañeros desaparecidos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

 _-Princesa mía, quiero que sepas que te tengo en mis pensamientos en todo momento y pase lo que pase te seguiré por siempre- al decir esas palabras un rubor llego a sus mejillas, tanto tiempo guardándolo (a al menos eso creía) y finalmente lo había dicho. La princesa también se ruborizo y lo tomo fuertemente de las manos._

 _-Pase lo que pase… y si enloquezco- soltó la princesa con la cara completamente roja, haciendo esfuerzo para no apartar la mirada._

 _-Pase lo que pase, no creo que enloquezcas más de lo que yo lo estoy._

 _El espacio entre ellos disminuía poco a poco._

 _-Soy muy feliz- una lagrima salió los ojos azules de la dama._

 _-No llores Zel, quiero recordar este momento sin ninguna lagrima- admitió, no esperaba esa reacción._

 _-Tonto… es que solo tú me haces sentir de esta manera- una sonrisita nerviosa remplazo las lágrimas que estaban a punto de salir._

 _-Te adoro Zel, creo que ya lo sabes aunque me tarde mucho en decírtelo_

 _-Vaya que lo hiciste_

 _Se abrazaron por un buen tiempo hasta que Zelda le susurró al oído- Te amo tontito, no quiero que lo olvides nunca._

 _-No podría olvidarlo aunque quisiera…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _-No podría olvidarlo aunque quisiera_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

 _…_

Abrió los parpados con pesadez, se sentía adolorido por todos lados. Solo fue un sueño… había sido tan real, de alguna manera sintió un vacío cuando recordó la última frase de este. La frase rondaba sin querer salir de su cabeza hasta que sintió una punzada en la espalda. Trato de concentrarse en la situación actual, "haber Link, que sucedió" se decía mentalmente; hizo memoria hasta que recordó la situación por la que pasaron.

Había sido llamado por el rey, un tipo llamado Ganondorf lo había atacado por una supuesta venganza, habían huido fuera del castillo, un cuervo gigante y el barranco.

El barranco…

Abrió los ojos como platos al ver donde se encontraba, definitivamente habían caído por el barranco encontrándose en una superficie rocosa. Al tratar de incorporarse noto que tenía un bulto sobre él, un bulto que mantenía abrazado con fuerza. Lo vio por varios segundos tratando de comprender, un bulto…

¡Era la princesa!

-¡Zel!... da- una sensación inexplicable hizo acto de presencia por un momento.

Agito su cabeza tratando de concentrarse, con trabajo quedo sentado aun sosteniendo a la princesa, estaba inconsciente y gotas de sangre salían por su cabeza.

-¡Princesa!- comenzó a llamarla un poco angustiado, si bien él había sobrevivido de alguna manera a la caída no significaba que Zelda hubiera tenido la misma suerte.

-¡ZELDA!

Como por arte de magia la princesa abrió los ojos lentamente encontrándose con los ojos azules de su compañero.

-¿Link? ¿Seguimos vivos?

El rubio asintió con una sonrisa.

La princesa al notar la posición en la que estaban dio un brinco y se posiciono al lado de Link con un rojo vivo adornando su cara. Aquel movimiento provoco gran dolor en su cuerpo y una punzada en la cabeza, llevo su mano hacia el origen del dolor y comprobó que estaba sangrando. Vio su aspecto el cual estaba lleno de tierra y sangre seca en su ropa, luego vio el de Link que era peor que el de ella; la sangre seca no era de ella.

-¿Estas bien?- dijo sin pensar, se dio un golpe mental al darse cuenta que era la pregunta más tonta que se le hubiera ocurrido, era obvio que no estaba bien.

-Sí, pero creo que deberías preocuparte por el golpe en tu cabeza.

-Probablemente pero… creo que deberíamos movernos- la imagen de un cuervo gigante seguía presente, no tardarían en buscarlos si es que no habían comenzado hace tiempo.

Al levantar la vista los rayos del sol afectaban la retina, por la intensidad seria por lo menos medio día. Trato de levantarse pero le dolía todo, sus piernas simplemente no querían soportar su peso por un rato, vio que Link la veía curioso y se sostenía la pierna izquierda; probablemente con los mismos problemas que ella.

Suspiro tratando de pensar una solución, podría usar magia para sanarlos pero el resultado de la última pelea aún estaba presente; si lo utilizaba lo más probable es que perdiera la conciencia y Link tendría que avanzar por sí mismo. No es que no confiara en él, la cuestión era que si ella no sabía dónde estaban para Link no sería diferente.

-¿Quién es Ganondorf?

Esa pregunta la sacó de sus pensamientos, era cierto que no le habían contado nada sobre su pelea hace 7 años al chico; talvez era momento de hacerlo.

-Ganondorf…es un enemigo que tuvimos hace siete años, creí que estaba muerto pero…

Se vio interrumpida por un rugido, levanto la vista para encontrar al enorme cuervo que los había empujado al abismo. Palideció al instante y trato de incorporase, Link noto lo tensa que se puso la princesa al momento de ver al ave gigante.

El hylian se levantó velozmente ya sea por la adrenalina o el instinto de supervivencia, tomo la mano de Zelda y la obligo a levantarse, lograron moverse varios centímetros antes de que una pata gigante los tomara.

-¡Porque ahora! No pudo esperar una hora- la princesa estaba histérica de los nervios, las piernas de dolían a morir y no veía alguna salida ni un lugar para refugiarse. Link la tenía con fuerza de la mano tratando de alejarse de la bestia. Se escuchaba cada vez más cerca el aleteo del ave, tal vez los atraparían e irían al castillo con Ganondorf; cuando Zelda lo sentía rosándola la columna solo cerró los ojos y siguió corriendo, el rubio se percató y le dio un tirón provocando un gritito de la princesa, de esta manera quedo en medio del cuervo y la hylian.

Todo sucedía en cámara lenta; el cuervo apunto de atraparlos y los hylians esperando ser capturados, todo parecía perdido…

Hasta que de la nada apareció una fuerte ventisca que lanzo a los rubios al aire alejándolos del cuervo. De un momento a otro se encontraban en el aire cayendo de nuevo.

-AHHHHHHH!

Los dos gritaban sin saber que ocurrió, gracias a sus gritos el cuervo se percató de su posición y emprendió vuelo hacia sus presas. Si en la tierra estaban indefensos imagínense en el aire; estaban cayendo a las garras del enemigo. Cuando nuevamente estaban a punto de ser atrapados una nueva ventisca los empujo en una dirección segura con brutalidad..

-¡Que está pasando!- Zelda seguía en su ataque de histeria.

-¡Zelda! ¡Agua!- cuando Link controlo el pavor que estaba sintiendo vio que se dirigían a una enorme mancha azul.

 _Que…_ fue un susurro cortado por el chapoteo que hicieron al caer dentro del agua. El ave que aun los seguía freno lo suficientemente rápido para no mojarse, sobrevoló por un momento la zona donde había caído su presa y al ver que no salían se retiró soltando un gruñido.

Cuando la zona era "segura", los hylians salieron para tomar una gran bocanada de aire. Link se sujetaba a la princesa para no hundirse mientras la pobre trataba de mantenerse al flote.

-El lago Hylia

¿Cómo habían llegado allí? ¿No estaban el en bosque? ¿Y qué fue lo de hace un momento? Nadaron a la orilla (la princesa se llevó la peor parte) para terminar recostados en la arena, tratando de recuperar el aire mirando el cielo.

-No sabía que podías hacer eso- Link fue el primero en recomponerse.

-Eh?

-Ya sabes, los de sacarnos volando…

La princesa se encogio de hombros, al parecer esa ventisca no fue casualidad.

-Ehh…- solto una risita nerviosa- pero… yo no lo hice…

-Uh…

La princesa se sobresaltó al sentir una presencia acercarse, se sentó con trabajo (tenían toda la ropa mojada) y volteo hacia sus espalda, Link la imito. Una figura se acercaba con pasos calmados, mientras más se acercaba pudieron distinguir su apariencia. Era una joven, con una capa azul cielo y pantalones rojos, su piel era blanca y su cabello rojizo estaba recogido en una cebollita* además de que tenía flequillo.

-Creo que yo puedo responder su duda, mis héroes.- Dicho esto hizo una reverencia.

Al verla mejor la chica no presentaba ningún riesgo, por lo que los rubios se relajaron un poco.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntaron al unísono provocando un sonrojo por parte de ambos.

La pelirroja sonrió.

-Mi nombre es Gale, y soy parte de la tribu de los hijos del viento.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

El castillo de Hyrule se encontraba en completo silencio, todos los trabajadores habían huido al igual que la princesa y su tutora. El rey se encontraba exhorto en sus pensamientos, una parte de él le decía que estaba bien lo que había hecho y la otra le decía que era un completo idiota.

Al regresar al castillo no encontró a su "consejero" por ningún lado. Había monstruos que se encargaban de hacer lo que solían hacer sus soldados. No podía sacarse la cara de temor en su hija cuando lo vio gritar. A pesar de la situación solo veía un motivo.

Todo era culpa de Link.

Aquel que se había atrevido a quitarle a su hija, aquel que no dejaba de merodear por el castillo, aquel que le había dado la oportunidad de morir y no lo hizo, aquel que ahora mantenía toda la atención de Zelda por el "incidente".

Eso era toda la verdad para el rey.

Y para colmo su hija estaba perdida junto al chiquillo.

No le importo que casi muriera su hija, pues prefería eso a que terminara con el chiquillo molesto.

Espera un momento…

Estaba deseando la muerte de su propia hija…

Por unos segundos la culpa le callo de golpe sabiendo las cosas horribles que estaba haciendo. Pero desafortunadamente solo fueron unos segundos…

Era obvio que lo que hacía era lo correcto, aunque, ¿porque si era lo correcto estaba llorando?

Pero una cosa era segura, lo hecho estaba hecho e hiciera lo que hiciera no podría deshacer lo ocurrido. Había tomado una decisión y aunque no fuera la correcta era la que iba a seguir fielmente hasta el final; porque después de todo, le había vendido su alma al demonio.

...

...

Hola! Un capitulo tranquilo para aclarar algunas cosas después del ataque, aunque están en plena guerra y no todo sera tranquilo XD. Tenia en mente hacer un especial por el día del padre pero con la manera que puse al rey no se me ocurrió nada :D

Me encanta que les este gustando la historia, y sus opiniones :D hasta me emociono por publicar otro capitulo n.n

* la cebollita, como le digo seria como un chongo, bucle o recoger el cabello en una bolita.

Aparece un nuevo personaje! Gale y la tribu de los hijos del viento tienen una pequeña aparición en Tloz Minish Cap, me parece interesante esta tribu aunque como mencione, aparecen muy poco, de hecho solo en una casita n.n . Queria agregarlos ya que esta saga es una de las que mas me gusta :D Ademas de que Link tiene un nuevo recuerdo!

En fin... espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, un poco tranquilo, pero es antes de que les vuelva a quitar años de vida a los personajes por tantos problemas que tendran... jajajaja.

BYE BYE n.n


	15. Chapter 15 Nada dura para siempre

Tloz pertenece exclusivamente a Nintendo

...

...

 **Capítulo 14. Nada dura para siempre**

-Nunca creí que una vieja tribu siguiera circulando por las tierras de Hyrule.- Zelda estaba tan emocionada por el relato que Gale recién comenzaba. Después de pasar desapercibidos por el ave gigante lograron llegar a una pequeña cueva en la que se refugiaron y curaron sus heridas. La princesa tenía vendas alrededor de la cabeza y el costado mientras Link tenía vendados la mayor parte de los brazos y espalda, eso sin contar las piernas de ambos.

-En realidad seria por los cielos, alteza- la pelirroja solo les había dado una pequeña introducción sobre la tribu del viento puesto que Zelda se la pasaba preguntando cualquier cosa cuando terminaba de escuchar una oración de Gale, Link solo la veía con asombro y emoción; como un niño escuchando una historia de piratas, dando pequeñas opiniones ocasionalmente.

En el poco tiempo que llevaban conociéndola a los dos hylians les pareció una chica muy agradable ya que era una joven muy animada y energética.

-Como les decía, hace siglos los Hijos del Viento construyeron un poblado que se conoce como las Ruinas de los Vientos, donde se construyó un templo llamado el Arco de los Vientos donde se guardaban objetos valiosos custodiado por el guardián Hisse, según nuestras historias una de las reliquias más preciadas era la ocarina de los vientos…

-¿Una ocarina? Es una casualidad porque un objeto valioso de Hyrule es la ocarina del tiempo, supongo que tienen relación en algo, o estoy segura que…

-Zelda, creo que debemos dejar que Gale nos termine de contar ¿no crees?

La princesa bajo la mirada avergonzada, la verdad era que Link quería terminar de escuchar la historia con ansias desde hace tiempo, cosa que se había visto interrumpida por cierta personita que interrumpía a cada minuto. En el tiempo que se habían conocido, lo cual ya era mucho, solo sabían que Gale tenía dos hermanos y que su líder se llamaba Maki.

-Lo lamento, prometo hacer preguntas al final.

Gale solo reía de la cómica escena frente a sus ojos.

-Lo cierto princesa es que cuando nuestros antepasados bajaban establecieron una amistad con el rey en turno, en una de sus conversaciones amistosas mencionaron la ocarina de los vientos y como situaron el templo en las nubes.

Zelda levanto la mano para decir algo pero la bajo rápidamente dando miradas ansiosas, Link se reía discretamente de sus expresiones sabiendo que no podría esperar hasta el final del relato para exponer sus dudas y Gale adivinando la inquietud de la princesa se adelantó en contestarle.

-Con el tiempo el templo fue quedando en el olvido, para protegerlo los miembros más poderosos de la tribu lo trasladaron con magia hacia las nubes, donde estaría más seguro y no se destruiría. Más adelante, los Hijos del Viento descubrieron como ascender a los cielos y como sobrevivir en las nubes, donde se construyó la torre para proteger el palacio de los vientos. Además de que también se dice que solo una persona, habitante de Hyrule, ha logrado ascender a las nubes sin ser parte de la tribu.

-¿Quién fue esa persona?

-Mou… ¿porque tu si puedes preguntar Link?

-Porque es la primera vez que lo hago, mientras tú no dejabas de hacerlo.

Zelda hizo un puchero y Link se reía por las expresiones de su compañera. La chica pelirroja también se reía, pues era divertido ver a la pareja y sus pequeñas rabietas.

-No se tiene mucho conocimiento sobre esa persona, solo que tomo prestada la ocarina de los vientos y se adentró al templo; no se menciona porque ni para qué.

-¿No tienen contacto con los habitantes de la tierra? Talvez en la biblioteca del castillo haya algo referente a esa persona.

-La verdad es que la tribu perdió la comunicación con la tierra hace décadas, ignoramos todo lo que ocurre aquí abajo. Además de que no era necesario porque lo que necesitábamos podíamos conseguirlo con ayuda de nuestras habilidades.

-¿Habilidades? ¿Cuáles?- Link se encontraba atento a todo lo que Gale narraba.

Risita nerviosa

-Creo que lo comprobaron ustedes mismos hace unos momentos.

Link y Zelda se miraron confundidos tratando de recordar si Gale había hecho algo fuera de lo normal, dirigían sus miradas hacia la pelirroja para después volverse a mirar, estuvieron en la misma situación por unos minutos hasta que Link reacciono abriendo poco a poco los ojos como platos.

-Nos ayudaste a escapar del pájaro usando viento- no era una pregunta, pero aun así la observaba esperando su respuesta.

-Lamento si fui un poco brusca- hizo una reverencia y después les dio una sonrisa que hizo que ambos hylians se sonrojaran, era tan tierna.

-Eres increíble Gale, yo aún no logro controlar el viento.- la princesa ahora se encontraba sosteniendo las manos de Gale mirándola con asombro. Ahora fue el turno de sonrojarse de la pelirroja.

-No es para tanto jeje

Cuando menos se dieron cuenta el atardecer llego y con él un coro de gruñidos estomacales implorando comida, pusieron una fogata y asaron algunos peces que Gale saco de quien sabe dónde. La comida fue silenciosa y tranquila, pues lo cierto era que los dos héroes ya llevaban un día sin comer, sumándole toda la energía que gastaron en su huida.

Acabando de comer, Link y Zelda meditaban sacando sus propias conclusiones. Para Link era maravilloso tener conocimiento de algo que probablemente sus amigos no sabían, ahora era su turno de contar, además de que le parecía increíble que una tribu viviera en los cielos, aunque el mismo había vivido cosas aún más increíbles pero claro, no lo recordaba; mientras que Zelda sentía un pequeño vacío por no conocer una parte antigua de Hyrule porque lo cierto era que nunca lo hubiera imaginado.

Pero pasando el tiempo los dos hylians se observaron sacando la misma conclusión, o por lo menos eso creían.

-¿Por qué nos ayudaste?- Zelda formulo la pregunta, porqué aunque no pareciera era algo que le rondaba desde que conocieron a Gale; al parecer Link también pensó en eso pero no le había dado la misma importancia que la princesa, si alguien te ayuda solo debes agradecerle ¿o no? O por lo menos eso es lo que pensaba. Pero para Zelda era diferente, con su experiencia sabía que las personas solían hacer algo para recibir otro algo; además de que la tribu del viento vivía en las nubes, y si era cierto lo que decía la chica de que habían cortado contacto con la tierra ¿cómo sabía lo que pasaba? Una coincidencia muy grande. Gale pareció adivinar sus pensamientos y soltó una pequeña sonrisa.

-Porque las diosas nos lo pidieron.

Ahora dos pares de ojos la veían incrédulos a las palabras que acababa de decir, lo que provoco un suspiro de la joven.

-La anciana Maki tuvo una visión de las diosas, aproximadamente hace un año donde nos decía que ayudáramos a los héroes, que resultaron siendo ustedes, de lo contrario ni los cielos se salvarían.

Los hylians estaban ahora más confundidos.

-Si quieren más respuestas tendrán que hablar con la anciana Maki, cosa que creo será un poco difícil.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-Está en los cielos

Y con esta última frase se dio por concluido el relato de la tribu.

La noche llego y los tres se dispusieron a dormir, ya que no traían nada aparte de sus vestimentas solo tenían la opción de recostarse en el suelo, no muy cómodo con todos los malestares que tenían. Aun así, la primera en partir al mundo de los sueños fue Zelda que nada más al acostarse se desconectó. Por el contrario Link no podía pegar ojo, ahora que tenía tiempo para "relajarse" en su cabeza rondaba el sueño que tuvo últimamente, especialmente ese "No podría olvidarlo aunque quisiera". ¿Y si no fue solo un sueño? ¿Si fue un recuerdo? Cuando recién despertó desde el incidente había escuchado algo como pérdida de memoria y que con el tiempo podría tenerla de nuevo, o talvez no.

Cuando supo que no dormiría o por lo menos en el momento decidió caminar un poco, sin alejarse por cualquier imprevisto, pero antes de emprender marcha no pudo evitar ver a cierta rubia que dormía como oso sin importar que tan incómodo estuviera el suelo. Un sonrojo invadió su cara mientras que el calor subía por su cuerpo, y es que la princesa se veía tan bonita mientras dormía aunque estuviera en una posición algo graciosa, aunque estuviera cubierta de tierra y tuviera una venda sobre la cabeza. Mientras más la veía su cara se ponía más roja, sacudió su cabeza con fuerza y comenzó su caminata.

Si no fue más que un simple sueño, eso significaba que tenían una relación formal, o por lo menos eso creía. No entendía mucho sobre relaciones y la más cercana es la que había visto con Kafei y Anju ¿Anteriormente estaba en ese nivel de relación con Zelda? Muchas dudas llegaban como ráfagas y de tan pocas respuestas disponía. ¿A quién preguntarle? ¿A Zelda? Desde que tiene memoria la princesa le brindó apoyo y amistad, le explicaba y narraba cosas que el ignoraba, talvez pudiera afirmarle que no fue un simple sueño. Y hablando de cosas que ignoraba, aun no sabía quién era ese tal Ganondorf, cuando estuvo a punto de saberlo ese pajarraco los interrumpió; al parecer Gale estaba más informada que él, ¡Y vivía en las nubes!

-Sin poder dormir… ¿eh?

Gale se encontraba sentada con las piernas cruzadas observándolo con una mirada inocente, cuando Link vio tras de ella la fogata se veía como un puntito luminoso.

-Perdón si te desperté

-No lo hiciste, estaba tratando de comunicarme con mi hermano.

Link levanto una ceja.

-Por ahora no importa, cambiando de tema, parece ser que tienes una bonita relación con su alteza.

El rojo que después de momentos había desaparecido de su rostro, volvió a aparecer en un tono más fuerte.

-Yo… no… eh.. fuu… ta…am… ti… memo… ¿waa? - aunque anteriormente en el castillo escuchaba murmullos sobre la supuesta relación que tenían, nunca le presto importancia pues solo veía a Zelda de la misma manera en que veía a Yareth o Kafei, como una amiga, y que alguien que acababa de conocer se lo dijera con el nuevo recuerdo que tenía provoco que las palabras salieran atropelladas tartamudeando incoherencias.

-Por lo que veo puede decirse que si.- la chica pelirroja ahora lo veía con una mirada picarona.

Link respiro hondo y trato de organizar sus ideas.

-Lo... lo cierto es que no recuerdo nada antes de varios meses, y por el momento solo veía a Zelda como una buena amiga.

-¿Solo veías?

-Creo que antes de ese tiempo Zelda y yo teníamos algo.

-No entiendo

Suspiro.

-A pesar de estar consciente de la posible relación que poseíamos, todavía no tengo mucho tiempo desde que la conocí… bueno… desde que comencé a … ¿mmm?

-Desde que comenzaste a reinscribir tu memoria

-Si… supongo que algo así. El punto es que en el transcurso de ese tiempo no creo poder tener la relación que supongo tuvimos anteriormente.- a su mente llego el compromiso que Kafei tenía con su novia.

Gale pareció meditar un poco las palabras de Link, tiempo en el que el rubio estuvo ansioso por una respuesta. Para ella eso era un tema completamente nuevo, pues nunca se había enamorado y no conocía a nadie más aparte de su familia.

-¿Y cómo la vez ahora?

Ahora el que se tomó el tiempo de meditar las cosas fue el hylian.

-Siento que es alguien a quien debo proteger, puedo confiar en ella y…

La mirada de Link lo decía todo y Gale supo leerla perfectamente; si bien no era mucho pero el rubio sentía algo especial por la princesa, porque ese recuerdo era algo especial como para ignorarlo y talvez, solo talvez era la llave para poner todo en su lugar.

-Vayamos a dormir- fueron las palabras de la pelirroja para iniciar su retorno al pequeño campamento.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Había pasado un día desde que el pequeño grupo había decidido movilizarse. Acordaron ir a la villa Kakariko, que según la princesa seria el lugar donde se refugiarían los habitantes de la ciudadela. El lugar donde habían terminado fue en las orillas del lago Hylia por lo menos a un día o más de la villa.

El camino había parecido bastante corto, entre risas y charlas, deteniéndose a comer en dos ocasiones. Trataban de llegar lo más rápido posible pues la preocupación del que había pasado después de su huida estaba presente. La más intrigada era la princesa, con la duda de lo que le había pasado a sus habitantes, a sus amigos y a su tutora; pero lo que hacía que se le retorciera el estómago era el que había pasado con su padre pues lo último que escucho de él fue su nombre con un odio impregnado.

Por otro lado la princesa notaba que Link la trataba con un poquito más de confianza a la que ella creía que ya la tenía; lo único que se le ocurría era que sus esfuerzos por conquistarlo estaban dando sus frutos, no tan rápido como ella deseaba pero los estaban dando. Un ejemplo de eso fue que Link ya no tartamudeaba ni se pausaba cuando hablaba con ella, cosa que no significaba mucho para el resto del mundo pero para ella era como encontrar un cofre lleno de rupias en un pequeño campo.

Pero la tranquilidad estaba por llegar a su fin, mientras más avanzaban el ambiente comenzaba a sentirse pesado, neblina empezaba a cubrir el color verde del suelo. Inconscientemente el grupo se puso en posición defensiva cuando una mujer hizo aparición cerrándoles el camino hacia la villa.

-Como nuestro rey lo dijo, los elegidos por las diosas irían a Kakariko. Aunque sería una gran pérdida de tiempo pues ya no queda nada que hacer por allá.

Como por arte de magia el cielo se llenaba de humo negro, para ser exactos en la dirección que quedaba la villa. Los tres viajeros entendieron a lo que la mujer se refería sintiendo una opresión en el pecho.

La villa Kakariko había caído.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Una multitud se encontraba avanzando lentamente hacia cualquier lugar en el que pudieran estar a salvo, el punto es que cuando te hacen huir del lugar donde crees que estarás seguro dos veces no es nada alentador. Los habitantes de Kakariko de alguna forma habían salido mejor librados que los de la ciudadela, ¿la razón? No hubo bajas a excepción de sus casas.

Lord Ganondorf había sido "piadoso" al dejarlos ir con algunas carretas y comida suficiente para tres o cuatro familias. Las carretas funcionaban para llevar a los heridos y aquellos que no podían caminar con facilidad, y la comida era algo por lo que tenían que preocuparse cuando se establecieran en donde sea que fuera.

Kai se encontraba liderando al gentío que fue echado de sus hogares, los otros tres caballeros verificaban que la zona fuera segura mientras que los soldados auxiliaban a quienes lo necesitaban. Y es que el mover a un gentío de por lo menos 300 personas asustadas no era nada fácil, pero el pelirrojo se puso firme y logro que entendieran que el gritar y llorar no solucionaría nada.

El que el mismo Ganondorf fuera a la villa a reclamarla no ayudo mucho a la tranquilidad de la gente, y es que nadie esperaba que fuera en persona para apoderarse de la villa. Lo que Kai sabia era que el gerudo fue para verificar algo con sus propios ojos y que ese algo tenía que ver con Link y a la princesa que gracias a las diosas no estaban refugiados en Kakariko.

-Debemos parar, la gente no aguantara mucho- Kafei había aparecido con expresión cansada al lado del pelirrojo.

Comprobando que lo que Kafei decía era verdad, pues todos parecían divagar como almas en pena, algo no muy lejos de la realidad, hicieron un pequeño campamento trazando un perímetro a su alrededor. La prioridad era que los habitantes descansaran para seguir con la travesía.

Cuando lograron establecerse los cuatro caballeros con otros soldados se reunieron para decidir a donde dirigirse.

-Podemos ir a ciudad reloj. –sugirió Kafei

-Está muy lejos para ir en estas condiciones, por lo menos la mitad de los que estamos en el campamento no llegarían.

-¿Ir con posibles aliados?

-Podríamos ir a los dominios zora- comento un soldado.

Todos parecían analizar esa opción.

-La verdad no se me ocurre otro lugar al que podamos llevar a todos los habitantes.- Kai pareció responder por todos.

-¡ALGUIEN SE ACERCA!

Había gritado un soldado que hacia guardia en el momento, los caballeros y los soldados se pusieron alerta y se dirigieron hacia el lugar que el soldado indicaba. En efecto, dos figuras se acercaban con lentitud, tambaleándose y tropezándose en ocasiones. Los soldados que poseían arcos los tensaron listos para disparar.

-¡Esperen! Son aliados- Yareth los había interrumpido al reconocer las figuras que se acercaban.

Cuando los analizaron mejor todos reconocieron a los que se acercaban, quitándose un peso de encima por un posible ataque. Corrieron a su encuentro cuando cayeron al suelo sin moverse. Si de lejos se veían mal de cerca se veían aun peor, lo que les hizo pensar que en realidad Ganondor fue "piadoso" al dejarlos ir de Kakariko.

Por el momento solo podían orar a las diosas para salir de la pesadilla que estaban viviendo.

...

...

Hola de nuevo! Se que soy una mentirosa que no cumplió hacer esta historia semanalmente, pero tengo razones D:

Esa razón se llama trabajo vacacional, sip, me encuentro trabajando de aquí en lo que regreso a la escuela. Ademas de que no lograba unir mis ideas para escribir algo coherente. Asi que pido una DISCULPA enorme. u.u ToT

Eso me recuerda a una frase que leí hace poco: "La vida desde que naces hasta los 18 es como un demo, después de eso debes pagar para continuar". Aunque algunos deben pagar desde antes...Jajaja... TTnTT

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, la mayoría enfocado en nuestros tortolitos 3 . Me di cuenta que a Link lo ponía sin personalidad a pesar de que había pasado tiempo desde que perdió la memoria, pues analizándolo por lo menos en medio año debió haber sacado una ¿no? Ademas de que esta aquí la tribu del viento... chachachachan... No se si lo mencione pero The Minish Cap por el momento es mi saga favorita :3

En fin... agradezco a los que leen, siguen, comentan o abren por equivocación esta historia (?) XD

PD...Cambiando de tema, les recomiendo la película de Bakemono no ko, no tiene nada que ver con Tloz pero esa película me encanto y la recomiendo a todos los que veo jaja.

Bye bye n.n


	16. Chapter 16 Peligro

Tloz pertenece exclusivamente a Nintendo

...

...

 **Capítulo 15. Peligro**

No sabía si sentirse feliz o angustiado, era cierto que hace un día habían encontrado (o habían sido encontrados) a Impa y al general Yot. Ambos vivos por muy poco, aunque la que más grave se encontraba era la sheikah ya que tenía heridas externas como internas. Toda la noche y casi todo el día estuvieron tratando de curar sus heridas con los escasos recursos con los que contaban, obviamente no pudieron avanzar nada en el recorrido hacia los territorios zora.

Aunque ahora los pueblerinos se encontraban más animados que antes por la sola presencia de los generales más fuertes de Hyrule. En ocasiones un solo rayito de esperanza es lo que se necesita para superar las situaciones difíciles que se presentan.

Todos o por lo menos la mayoría simpatizaban con los generales por lo que estuvieron de acuerdo cuando les dijeron que tenían que pertenecer en el mismo lugar hasta que su condición mejorara aunque fuera solo un poco.

-¡Kai, el general ha despertado!

Como si fuera un resorte el pelirrojo se levantó de su sitio de reflexión para acercarse corriendo a donde se encontraban los heridos. Impa todavía seguía inconsciente, pero el general estaba sentado con cara de desorientación y la mayoría de su cuerpo vendado. A su alrededor ya estaban Kafei, Yareth y Shu.

-General- lo llamo Kai sacando al general de su pequeño trance. Yot volteo para percatarse de que estaba rodeado por sus muchachos y a su lado se encontraba la sheikah, igual o aún más vendado que él.

Hubo un momento en el que nadie se atrevía a decir nada, todos estaban ansiosos por lo que diría el general ya que él era el más consiente de todo lo ocurrido en el pasado ataque hacia Hyrule. Observaban cada uno de sus movimientos, el general que conocía muy bien a esos chicos hablo sin rodeos.

-Ganondorf tomo el castillo, tenía intención de matar a Link que afortunadamente logro escapar; llegue a tiempo antes de que Impa perdiera su cabeza.

Los caballeros ni se inmutaron con sus palabras, ya se esperaban algo asi, pero los soldados si se sorprendieron. Con la mirada Kafei le pidió que le explicara con más detalles.

-Cuando nos separamos en los territorios del castillo tenía la intención de ingresar a este para buscar al rey y a la princesa, mientras corría me encontré con Shu quien me dijo que Impa estaba dentro peleando con el consejero y que Link y la princesa habían logrado escapar. Así que corrí hacia donde estaba Impa para encontrarla muy malherida tratando de bloquear ataques de un hombre castaño.

"El rey no estaba en la sala, trate de buscarlo con la mirada hasta que un grito me trajo a la realidad, Impa estaba sangrando con una espada atravesando su costado. Me abalance hacia el hombre haciéndolo retroceder pero este seguía mirando a Impa con odio. -¡Maldita perra! ¡Por tu culpa se escaparon los estúpidos mocosos!"

"Al escuchar eso comencé a atacar al hombre quien no se inmutaba con lo que hacía, de una estocada me mando volando muy cerca de Impa; y cuando menos me di cuenta lanzo una bola de energía hacia nosotros."

"Solo las diosas saben cómo logramos salir de allí pues una corriente de viento nos impulsó alejándonos del lugar. Cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente lejos comenzamos a caminar, antes de desmayarse Impa me conto lo que estaba ocurriendo y quien era ese hombre."

"Cuando creía que me desplomaría una corriente de aire, puedo jurar que fue la misma que nos sacó del castillo, me impulsaba para seguir caminando. Después de caminar tanto logre ver un campamento, al parecer el vuestro y como por arte de magia el viento desapareció para después volverse todo negro."

Cuando termino el relato, todos parecían meditar lo recién contado sacando sus propias conclusiones. Otro silencia incomodo se formó.

-¿Dónde están Link y la princesa?

Se miraron entre todos para decidir quién sería el que daría el mandase.

-Están desaparecidos- finalmente contesto Yareth por el grupo - no tenemos contacto con ellos desde el día del ataque. …

-¿Qué es lo que haremos?- pregunto en un susurro el general pero fue lo suficientemente audible para que todos lo escucharan. Por primera vez el general Yot no tenía idea de lo que se debería hacer.

-Vamos a movilizarnos hacia los territorios zora. Solo esperemos que el duo perdido se encuentre bien.

El ambiente se volvió deprimente, todos tenían la vista baja envueltos en sus propios pensamientos.

-Cuando quieran comunicarse con nosotros lo harán.

Ahora todos voltearon a ver al más pequeño del grupo con duda y en busca una explicación. Shu no cambio su semblante despreocupado y continuo.

-El collar que tiene la señorita es un comunicador directo con el mío, cuando la señorita quiera localizarnos o comunicarse con nosotros, lo sabremos.

Todos seguían viendo interrogantes a Shu quien veía hacia quien sabe dónde sin inmutarse por las miradas de sus compañeros. Los demás se resignaron a quedarse con la escasa información que tenían, con el azabache las cosas nunca solían ser sencillas.

-Ahora que lo pienso, mencionaste que el viento te ayudo ¿será posible que la princesa lo haya hecho?- agrego Kafei.

-Lo dudo, en ese momento lo más probable es que la princesa ya estuviera lejos del castillo, al menos que…

-¡Ahhh!

Un grito bastante agudo hizo que el grupo se sobresaltara y se pusiera en posición de defensa y ataque. Pero se sintieron un poco más relajados al ver a unos metros de distancia a una niña con cabello rojo peinado en dos bucles, se había caído de un árbol cercano y ahora se encontraba sobándose el trasero.

-¿Quién eres?- Kafei se había acercado a la pelirroja con espada en mano y un aura amenazante. La pequeña al ver que era amenazada con algo completamente filoso comenzó a sacar lagrimones de sus ojos y a temblar.

-¡Eres un tonto! ¿Cómo puedes amenazar a una niña?- Yareth le propino un zape que resonó en el área para después acercarse a la pequeña.

-¿Qué hacías en ese árbol pequeñita?- la sonrisa del albino hizo que la niña parara de llorar y lo viera con sus enormes ojos verdes.

-Yo…- la pelirroja volteo a todos lados y de un momento a otro paso de tener miedo a ser completamente feliz. Se levantó como un resorte e ignorando olímpicamente a todos los curiosos se abalanzo sobre alguien.

-¡SHUU! ¡Te extrañe tanto!

Ahora estaba pegada como sanguijuela al azabache, que aunque estaba siendo abrazado de una manera no muy cómoda no cambiaba su semblante. Ahora todos tenían la mandíbula en el suelo por la sorpresa.

-Mh… ¿Nos perdimos de algo?- el albino fue el primero en recuperar la compostura.

-Pero que descortés soy, mi nombre es Sam y soy miembro de la tribu de los hijos del viento.-se presentó la pequeña pelirroja con una tierna sonrisa aun sin soltar a Shu.

Los demás seguían estáticos viendo la escena frente a sus ojos, a pesar de que era extraño encontrar a una niña en un árbol que aparentemente estaba espiándolos, lo que más les impresionaba era que esa niña abrazaba a Shu como si este fuera un perrito y no se lo soltaba ni siquiera para presentarse.

-¿Sucede algo?- cuestiono Sam ya que su respuesta no parecía dejar muy conforme a los demás. Sus miradas la comenzaban a poner nerviosa.

-¿Se conocen?

-Mh… claro que lo conozco, después de todo Shu es mi hermano.

Si antes estaban sorprendidos, esto no se comparaba con eso.

…

…

…

-Espera, ¿qué?

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Lo que veían frente a sus ojos los había dejado sin palabras, realmente había caído la villa Kakariko.

La opresión en el pecho junto el nudo en el estómago provocaba ganas de vomitar, el olor a carne quemada sobresalía de una manera impresionante, las que antes eran casas ahora estaban reducidas a un montón de escombros y cenizas.

No había ningún alma.

La princesa cubría la mitad de su rostro intentando desaparecer el olor del ambiente, la pelirroja sin pensarlo había tomado la mano libre de la princesa para aferrarse a esta como si su vida dependiera de ello; mientras que el muchacho tenía los ojos como platos y una mano en el mango de su espada esperando cualquier ataque sorpresa.

Con pasos temerosos el trio comenzó a ingresar a lo que antes había sido un agradable lugar para vivir, preparándose mentalmente para las cosas bizarras que pudieran encontrar.

Estuvieron circulando las calles principales esperando encontrar algo…

Nada…

Ni siquiera algún cuerpo o herido tendido en el suelo.

Los tres avanzaban a una distancia demasiado corta entre sí, con Link al frente y espada en mano seguido a unos cuantos centímetros por Gale y Zelda que todavía iban tomadas de la mano, la princesa inconscientemente se había aferrado con la mano que cubría anteriormente su boca a la túnica de Link.

Cuando se decidieron por ingresar un poco más, el aroma a quemado se hacía más intenso. Las pocas viviendas que lograron mantenerse en pie habían sido saqueadas con rapidez, pero lo que más les inquietaba es que no había rastros de nadie.

Cuando llegaron a lo que fue área ganadera Zelda tuvo que cubrirse de nuevo para no vomitar; había restos de vacas, cucos, cabras y algún que otro can completamente carbonizados. Gale y Link imitaron a Zelda para no vomitar por el olor; las chicas regresaron por donde habían venido con rapidez, Link las siguió un poco después al comprobar que no había restos humanos o hylianos.

-Parece que los que habitaban lograron escapar.

Link rompió el silencio llamando la atención de las chicas, quienes estaban pálidas y un poco alteradas, aunque supieran disimularlo un poco.

-Pero ni siquiera los que ocasionaron esto se encue…

-¡Lo escuche por alli!

Con la velocidad de un rayo el grupo se escondió tras unos escombros lo suficientemente grandes para cubrirlos. Un par de moblins salidos de quien sabe donde aparecieron en el lugar en el que anteriormente estaban.

-De seguro fue tu imaginación…

-Fufufu, tu compañero tiene razón, se sientes otras esencias muy cerca.

La sangre del rostro desapareció del trio cuando escucharon pasos acercarse a su improvisado escondite.

- **C** **amouflage animam** **-** susurro la princesa tan bajo pero no para sus compañeros, dicho esto una especie de brisa los cubrió haciendo que sus cuerpos se hicieran un poco transparentes.

Link cubrió la boca de Gale haciendo que ahogara un gritito de asombro por su nueva apariencia, Zelda tenía los ojos cerrados y comenzaba a sudar, sin duda ese hechizo era agotador para su estado actual.

El poe que anteriormente los había detectado se desconcertó por un momento al no sentir las esencias, pero continúo avanzando.

Un pequeño silbido salió de los labios de Gale, que se convirtió en una pequeña brisa que se dirigía a la dirección contraria, provocando que algunas rocas y escombros cayeran. Los moblins junto con el poe corrieron a donde habían caído los objetos.

Los jóvenes soltaron un suspiro de alivio, cosa que no les duro mucho.

-Por cómo están esos incompetentes, hubo algunos desafortunados que no lograron salir cuando se los ofrecí- dijo refiriéndose al trio de monstros con una risa burlona.

Si antes habían logrado estar "tranquilos", ahora sentían que el corazón se les salía del pecho, si pudieran verse podrían jurar que los tres estaban totalmente pálidos; pero como no, sino esperaban que el mismísimo Ganondorf se encontrara en la villa. Zelda seguía con los ojos cerrados usando toda su voluntad para no desconcentrarse y romper el hechizo, Link tenia escudo y mano a la mano en una posición protectora hacia sus compañeras; y Gale reunía todo su autocontrol para soltar su magia de viento si la situación lo requería.

-Dime pequeño poe, ¿Qué es lo que te tiene intranquilo?

El mencionado interrumpió su búsqueda para quedar frente al gerudo, que en el cuerpo que tenía donde su cabello era castaño, ahora tenía pequeñas hebras de cabello color rojo. A su lado estaban dos guerreras gerudo con sus cuchillas y sobre su cabeza volaban en círculo dos viejas brujas sobre sus escobas.

-Perdón su majestad, pero creí que aun había habitantes de la villa.

-Jajá, eso es realmente interesante ¿Me pregunto qué deberíamos hacer con esas desafortunadas almas? Supongo que estamos jugando al gato y al ratón…

Desafortunadamente en ese momento la energía de Zelda estaba al límite por el hechizo de camuflaje haciendo que perdiera la conciencia por unos segundos. El hechizo desapareció de golpe, Link alcanzo a atrapar a la princesa antes de que golpeara el suelo. El gerudo se percató de eso y giro a la dirección donde se encontraba el trio.

-Vaya, vaya; reconocería esas molestas presencias en cualquier lugar.

Sin tener tiempo ni para pestañear, el lugar que servía para ocultarse ahora se encontraba reducido a cenizas dejándolos totalmente expuestos. Lentamente se giraron para ver a Ganandorf y a su grupo viéndolos con una sonrisa sarcástica. Zelda ya había recuperado la conciencia pero se mantenía de pie con Link de soporte mientras Gale apretujaba la mano de Link con nerviosismo.

-Parece ser que la suerte me sonríe, no esperaba encontrar a las ratitas tan pronto.

El trio estaba congelado, buscando cualquier vía de escape posible. El enemigo se percató de eso y usando un poco de magia les mando una ráfaga haciendo que se separaban. Link salió disparado hacia atrás, Zelda a la derecha y Gale a la izquierda.

-Hay que terminar lo que se quedó pendiente… - comento el gerudo mientras se dirigía a donde había caído Link con una sonrisa lobuna que hacía temblar a cualquiera.

...

...

...

Hello! He vuelto! Lo vuelvo a decir, una disculpa por ausentarme por casi dos meses; ya hasta se acabaron mis vacaciones TTnTT

Aqui poniendo en aprietos de nuevo a los tortolitos, buajajaja! Pero no queria que estuvieran tranquilos por ahora jeje. Y ahora aparece Sam, tambien miembro de la tribu. XD

Me alegra que te este gustando la historia **Sheika 360** y ojala la sigas hasta el final XD. Un agradecimiento a **Lyderning** **,** **LinkAnd0606** y **Yahab** por comentar. Especialmente a **SakuraXD** por todos tus comentarios. Me hacen feliz jeje.

En fin... agradezco a los que leen, siguen, comentan o abren por equivocación esta historia (?) XD

Bye bye n.n


	17. Chapter 17 Desesperacion

Tloz pertenece exclusivamente a Nintendo ... ...

 **Capítulo 16. Desesperación**

Decir que estaba aterrada era poco, no se había planteado la posibilidad de enfrentar al autonombrado rey en tan poco tiempo. Según las historias que la anciana Maki les solía contar la batalla con el malvado de la historia siempre era al final de esta; cuando todos estaban recuperados y conscientes de que iban a pelear con ese malvado de la historia, seguros de que el bien reinaría sobre el mal.

Pero desafortunadamente esta no era una de esas historias.

Ahora se encontraban heridos, cansados y sin ninguna posibilidad de ganar; frente al malvado de la historia quien sonreía como si fuera evidente que él sería el ganador. Que desde su punto de vista no estaba tan lejos de la verdad.

Apretujo lo primero que estuvo a su alcance, la mano de su nuevo amigo el héroe del tiempo y trataba de convencerse que este no sería el final de la historia que estaba por escribirse.

Simplemente no podía serlo…

Porque todavía no cumplía los 15 años, porque no pudo decirles correctamente "adiós" a sus hermanos, porque deseaba probar de nuevo los pasteles de la anciana Maki y porque deseaba ser parte de la maravillosa historia que en algún momento seria contada con orgullo sobre como los héroes libraron al mundo del mal, con un final feliz…

Sin ningún aviso una ráfaga les llego de golpe haciéndola volar hacia quien sabe dónde seguido de unas palabras que no entendió por parte del gerudo y una risa llena de odio.

Trato de incorporarse rápidamente, la cabeza le daba vueltas y no lograba tener control sobre sus propias manos. Su cuerpo empezó a temblar descontroladamente porque a pesar de que tenía conocimiento sobre la magia del viento y uno que otro sobre peleas cuerpo a cuerpo, nunca había estado en una pelea real, con personas dispuestas a asesinarla simplemente por estar en diferente bando.

Cuando creía tener el suficiente control sobre ella misma, levanto la vista para buscar a sus amigos. Pero antes de poder encontrarlos sintió un ardor sobre su hombro izquierdo y algo caliente sobre este, por instinto se llevó la mano derecha sobre su hombro solo para sentir algo líquido sobre su palma. Era sangre. A

hora sabía que no podía buscar a sus amigos porque frente a ella había dos chicas también pelirrojas pero morenas con lanzas más largas que sus portadoras, la lanza de la mujer de la izquierda tenía un líquido rojo en su punta, el líquido rojo de su hombro para ser más exactos.

-Y pensar que nos tocó matar a una simple niña, que aburrido.

Y esta frase fue la necesaria para despertar un terrible espíritu guerrero.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un fuerte golpe la hizo un poco consiente de lo que estaba ocurriendo, cuando menos lo esperaba se encontraba sobre el suelo con dos brujas volando sobre ella mientras se burlaban de su desgracia. Agito su cabeza para despejarse un poco y buscar a sus compañeros.

Se puso helada al ver que la pelirroja ahora estaba frente a dos chicas de complexión atlética cada una con una lanza de más de metro y medio, mientras Link trataba de reponerse cuando un Ganon furioso se acercaba lentamente hacia su amigo.

-¡LINK, GALE!

-Deberías preocuparte más por ti tontuela- las brujas dijeron a coro al notar la angustiada expresión de la princesa.

Por primera vez la princesa les presto verdadera atención a las que ahora serían sus oponentes; las recordaba, eran las brujas gemelas que una vez Link había matado hace siete años. Mejor dicho, eran las que se hacían llamar madres del rey gerudo, Koume y Kotake.

-Ow Koume, parece que la princesita está congelada por el miedo que nos tiene.

-Puedo verlo Kotake, ¿Cuál será la mejor manera de desaparecer a quien se opone contra nuestro rey?

-Pues para descongelar a la princesita hay que calentar las cosas Koume.

Dicho esto, la bruja llamada Koume le da una afirmación a su hermana y sin ningún aviso lanza una bola de fuego hacia Zelda, quien por poco logra esquivarla llevándose una pequeña chamuscada en la falda de su vestido.

- **Skolir** – apenas logra retener la segunda bola de fuego, de donde saco energía era un misterio para ella. Aunque ese solo hechizo hizo por los brazos se extendiera una pequeña descarga eléctrica adormeciéndolos.

-Pero mira nada mas Kotake, la princesita sabe defenderse.

-Pero si apenas puede mantenerse en pie, veamos cuánto dura.

Zelda se hacia la misma pregunta, en su condición estaba consciente de que por lo mucho tres hechizos eran los que podría realizar en el transcurso de la batalla sin caer inconsciente. El hechizo de camuflaje la había dejado agotada y por lo visto las brujas tenían energía de sobra.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando azoto contra el suelo sintió como las viejas heridas se habrían sin ningún cuidado, un quejido traicionero salió de sus labios sin poder evitarlo. Para su suerte todavía tenía la espada en la mano izquierda aunque no tuvo esa suerte con el escudo que salió volando un poco más lejos.

-Hay que terminar lo que se quedó pendiente…

Esa voz la reconocía, era la misma que tenía el hombre castaño del castillo, aunque ahora la persona frente a él era pelirrojo y un poco más alto a lo que recordaba. Ahora portaba una capa, que si no se equivocaba era la que llego a portar alguna vez el rey de Hyrule, el papá de Zelda.

-Supongo que tú eres el dichoso Ganondorf – él mismo se sorprendió de que su tono de voz saliera altanero. Con otro quejido logro levantarse sin quitar ni un ojo al gerudo que poco a poco se acercaba.

-Supongo que el héroe está volviendo a recordar.- la palabra "héroe" fue dicha como si fuera veneno, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por Link.

Ganondorf desenvaino su espada alzándola contra Link – Lastima que no recordaras demasiado – al terminar de susurrar estas palabras se lanzó cual toro hacia el rubio, quien fue capaz de bloquear el ataque con su espada, una punzada de dolor le recorrió todo el brazo derecho donde su herida estaba abriéndose poco a poco, dejando todo el peso de la espada en el brazo izquierdo; el cual no tenía la fuerza suficiente para sostener su espada y el ataque del gerudo, la espada salió volando dejando al hylian desarmado y un poco confundido, Ganon con la mano libre le dio un puñetazo en la cara haciendo que volara varios metros hacia lo que alguna vez fue una casa.

-¡AHHH!

La espalda de Link azoto contra el ladrillo provocando un grito de dolor y un crujido de huesos. Al caer se encontraba sobre sus cuatro miembros mientras comenzaba a escupir sangre. Levanto la vista y lo que vio le provoco un pequeño dolor de cabeza, Ganon se acercaba con sus espada en mano y una mirada de puro rencor.

 _La zona cambio un poco, se encontraba en el centro de lo que parecía ser una barrera dorada; desde fuera una persona gritaba su nombre y que hiciera un último esfuerzo para levantarse, no lograba reconocer a aquella persona que parecía desesperada por no poder entrar en la barrera. A su alrededor había escombros y varias columnas destrozadas, aquellas que solo había visto en el castillo. Miro hacia al frente para encontrar una gran bestia, semejante a un cerdo gigante con grandes colmillos, era gracioso pues el cerdo poseía armadura. Trato de levantarse pero sintió un peso en su mano izquierda, tenía una espada, pero no era la que el general le había dado; esta era un tanto diferente, era un tanto… especial. La espada era larga de doble filo con una empuñadura de color purpura, tenía el signo de la trifuerza grabada en la base de la hoja y en la empuñadura tenía una gema de color dorado._

Trato de levantarse y empuñar la espada, grande fue su sorpresa al ver su palma de la mano vacía y voltear a donde se encontraba su espada, muy lejos de él. En menos de un segundo Ganon estaba frente a Link y soltó un sablazo contra el rubio quien solo alcanzo a retroceder un poco ganándose un corte superficial en el pecho. De nuevo sentía como la sangre comenzaba a brotar poco a poco.

Ganon gruño por no haber acertado y trato de repetir el golpe pero en la mente de Link solo había un pensamiento, alcanzar la espada y el escudo; opto ir por la espada que era la más cercana y salió disparado sin darle tiempo al gerudo de reaccionar. La adrenalina del momento hizo que cualquier dolor de sus heridas se esfumara momentáneamente y fuera capaz de alcanzar su arma.

Cuando su mano logro atrapar la empuñadura un sintió un pequeño vacío, esa no era su espada, no tenía esa agradable sensación cuando la empuñaba; pero por lo menos era una espada que lo ayudaría a defenderse de los ataques enemigos, o eso es lo que creía.

Apenas y tuvo tiempo de parar el segundo ataque del gerudo tratando de aplicar fuerza con el brazo sangrante. Cuando estaba en una posición en donde sentía que podía contratacar, comenzó a empujar la espada enemiga retrocediéndola algunos centímetros; todo parecía indicar que las diosas estaban de su lado hasta que sucedió lo inevitable. Se escuchó un pequeño crujido seguido de unos más fuertes y en cuestión de segundos la espada se rompió.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Al parecer Koume era la única con la que tendría esa batalla, o al menos a la única que podría atacar pues Kotake desaparecía de su vista la mayoría del tiempo y solo aparecía para mandarle algunas bolas de hielo cuando Koume hacia una pausa para descansar.

Zelda recordaba como vencerlas, Koume era fuego y Kotake era hielo por lo que necesitaba hielo para Koume y fuego para Kotake; lo recordaba de cuando Link se enfrentó a ellas. El problema era que solo podía atacar a Koume ya que esta no se escondía pero los conocimientos en magia de hielo eran escasos para la princesa, a lo mucho solo lograba generar unos cubitos para enfriar una bebida ocasional. Si decidía atacarla solo sería un desperdicio de poder mágico y energía ya que dudaba que siquiera la magia lograra alcanzarla.

El punto es que sabía que la magia de fuego era uno de sus puntos fuertes, lograba dominarlo en su totalidad y a su antojo, pero cierta bruja de hielo era muy buena para el camuflaje y un ataque en la dirección equivocada seria vital en esas circunstancias. En mejores condiciones con solo cerrar los ojos sabría su posición pero en estos momentos su cuerpo estaba por llegar a su límite.

Así que solo se limitaba a esquivar bolas de fuego y hielo que llegaban de cualquier dirección, si no fuera por su excelente concentración y sentidos ahora estaría congelada o chamuscada.

-Este juego ya me está hartando ¿Por qué no te quedas quieta para poder matarte?

Ni siquiera pudo soltar una defensa por lo cansada que estaba, _si esto sigue así mi cuerpo no lo resistirá,_ lo que estaba pensando hacer era arriesgado porque si daba un paso en falso todo terminaría. _No tengo otra opción._

Koume estaba preparando otra bola en su dirección y Kotake no se veía a la vista. La princesa junto sus manos, separo un poco las piernas y cerró los ojos; esto hizo que Koume se burlara aún más.

-Así que ya te resignaste ¡ENTONCES MUERE!

Zelda espero un momento, su piel sentía poco a poco el calor del fuego que se aproximaba aun así no abrió los ojos. Todo indicaba que sería el final de la monarca y como toda bruja que era, Kotake apareció junto su hermana para ver el final de la rubia.

- **Skolir fuse animam**

La bola de fuego llego a la princesa pero envés de matarla esta empezó a rodearla, la princesa sentía como quemaba alrededor de su cuerpo pero aun así la mantuvo.

- **Brisingr** – la princesa abrió los ojos solo divisando a la bruja de hielo y en un instante una corriente de fuego fue disparara hacia Kotake con gran brutalidad, fuego proveniente de ella misma y fuego que había mantenido del ataque de Koume

La corriente que se podía comparar con una serpiente solo ataco el costado de la bruja que no tuvo el tiempo suficiente para escapar; desafortunadamente no la mato pero si la dejo fuera del juego por lo menos unas cuantas semanas.

-¡MALDITA!- fue la respuesta de Koume al ver como su hermana caía de su escoba para caer bruscamente al suelo. Estaba preparando otro ataque cuando escucho la voz de su hermana.

-Kou… Koume… - Al ver que la parte izquierda de su hermana estaba calcinada desistió en su ataque para auxiliarla.

Cuando Zelda noto que por el momento no tendría atención por parte de las brujas aprovecho para buscar a sus compañeros. Un poco de alivio apareció en ella cuando encontró a Link manteniendo a raya un ataque de Ganondorf pero fue remplazado rápidamente por miedo cuando la espada del rubio se quebró en varios pedazos.

Sus manos se dirigieron hasta el collar que colgaba en su cuello y comenzó a girarlo de manera nerviosa. De repente su cerebro hizo click y se sintió como una tonta, había olvidado por completo que con el collar tenía la posibilidad de pedir ayuda y contactar con Shu. No tenía idea de cómo hacerlo exactamente así que opto por lo obvio, lo acerco un poco hacia sus labios y le susurro – Necesitamos ayuda en el pueblo Kakariko-.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

- **Asfal Riif**

Dos corrientes de viento tomaban forma de un pequeño torbellino, uno a cada lado de Gale. Las guerreras gerudo se veían confiadas a que terminarían pronto con la chica pelirroja y eso era lo que más la cabreaba. Sabía que no debía subestimarlas y creer que era mejor que ellas pero no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en vencerlas y demostrarles lo contrario.

La gerudo de la izquierda se lanzó hacia la pelirroja con su lanza en alto, con un movimiento de su mano un torbellino se dirigió hacia su oponente quien lo esquivo fácilmente con una sonrisa socarrona pero lo que no esperaba era que el otro torbellino fuera atrás del primero arrastrándola de manera circulatoria.

-No me subestimen- Gale veía con una sonrisa confiada a la otra mujer aunque por dentro era un mar de nervios.

La mujer solo chasqueo la lengua y con una velocidad increíble se acercó a la joven atacándola con su lanza, Gale esquivaba con dificultad cada ataque llevándose pequeños rasguños. Cada sacudida de lanza era demasiado rápida para su gusto y no tenía tiempo de contraatacar además de que la guerrera que había arrojado no tardaría en unos segundos donde la gerudo recuperaba un poco el aliento Gale se sostuvo con una pierna y con la otra le dio una patada en el abdomen haciéndola retroceder.

La gerudo término en el suelo sosteniéndose fuertemente la zona golpeada porque se le había salido el aire, la pelirroja a pesar de ser pequeña tenía una gran fuerza en las piernas.

Gale tuvo un pequeño momento de felicidad al ver que había herido a la mujer, ese descuido le costó otra cortada por parte de la gerudo que había lanzado.

-Deberías saber que la única manera de librarte de nosotros es matándonos.

Matar… Gale nunca había pensado en llegar a hacer eso, dejarlas inconscientes o incapacitadas era lo que tenía pensado desde el principio. Una de las características de su tribu era que nunca herían a nadie de gravedad por voluntad, eran gente pacífica que por ciertas circunstancias tenían la obligación de combatir a lado de los héroes. Matar era algo de lo que nunca estaría a realizar.

-Veo que la niña no tiene las agallas para hacerlo, es una lástima.

Y así la gerudo comenzó a atacarla de la misma manera que su compañera con Gale esquivando hábilmente la lanza. Se sentía un poco desconcertada, como eran capaz de hablar como si del clima se tratara de matar a alguien, se estaba hablando de una vida, cosa es según la anciana Maki podría ser lo más valioso que tienen las personas. Estaba consciente de que en esta guerra muchas vidas se perderían, incluso podría ser la de ella misma, pero nunca se visualizó quitando una.

Pero algo en lo que dijo la mujer era cierto, si quería ver el desenlace de esta historia tenía que ponerse seria y dejar de ser suave. En algún momento de la pelea la otra gerudo se había unido a la serie de ataques que por mero instinto había logrado esquivar. Cansada de esta situación decidió contraatacar.

- **Asfal Rasars** \- las guerreras gerudo soltaron un chillido de dolor cuando diversas cuchillas formadas por viento realizaron cortadas en áreas no vitales, como las cortadas eran demasiadas sus cuerpos empezaron a teñirse de rojo. Ambas gerudos veían dudosas a la hija del viento.

-Déjenme presentarme, mi nombre es Gale y como miembro de la tribu de los hijos del viento, podemos manejar el viento a voluntad.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Todos estaban anonadados con lo que acababan de escuchar, en ningún lugar del universo se habían planteado la posibilidad de que Shu tuviera una hermana ni mucho menos que esta fuera todo lo contrario a lo que Shu es.

-Disculpen ¿dije algo malo?

-No- Yareth respondió con un poco de duda- lo que pasa es que… ¿Por qué nunca nos dijiste que tenías una hermana? – esa pregunta iba dirigida hacia el pelinegro.

-Nunca lo preguntaron.

-Eso es algo que se les dice a tus compañeros-amigos – dijo Kafei mientras zangoloteaba a Shu y a Sam, pues esta última aun no soltaba a su querido hermano.

Kai y el general seguían mudos ante tal revelación.

-Mou… no culpes a Shu, es obvio el por qué no quería presentar a sus hermanas ante un grupo tan raro de personas.

-¡Grupo raro de personas! ¡Aquí el más raro de todos es tu hermano!

-¡Aquí el más raro eres tú! Nadie en su sano juicio se pinta el cabello de azul.

-¿qué? – Kafei tenía una venita en la frente, estaba a punto de responder cuando recibió un zape en la cabeza por parte del albino del grupo.

-¡Este no es momento para pelear con una niña de diez años!... Más importante, ¿dijiste hermanas?

Sam parecía haber olvidado la pequeña disputa con Kafei y volteo hacia Yareth con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Sip, somos Shu, Gale y Sam, pero me pregunto dónde estará…

Antes de que Sam pudiera terminar su frase Shu se colocó en el centro del grupo mientras sostenía una joya circular en la palma de su mano.

-Debemos ir a villa Kakariko, la señorita está en problemas.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Cuando la espada fue rota en pedazos la cara de Link era de incredulidad mientras la de Ganon era de satisfacción, en un movimiento rápido reacomodo su espada apuntándola hacia el cuello de Link con el único propósito de realizar un corte limpio y talvez conseguir un nuevo adorno para la pared de su castillo.

-Muere, héroe-

Lo único que el hylian veía eran esos ojos color carmín con un odio profundo y sed de venganza con el único propósito de matarlo, aun así no se permitió cerrar los ojos y mostrar debilidad, le mantendría la mirada hasta el último momento.

Por otro lado Zelda, quien veía todo soltó una mano de su collar y con un movimiento de muñeca lanzo el fuego que anteriormente uso en Kotake hacia el rey de los gerudos. El impacto no fue tan fuerte como quisiera que hubiera sido pero si lo suficiente para evitar la desgracia que estuvo a punto de presentar. Ganon se desconcertó y giro en dirección hacia la princesa que se encontraba hincada y jadeando.

-¡Maldita Zelda! Veo que tendré que eliminarte a ti primero.- gritaba mientras corría hacia la princesa.

En cambio Zelda no podía moverse de su sitio, pues su cuerpo había decidido que tenía suficiente y que no se movería hasta después de un rato. Ganon levanto su espada contra la princesa y la bajo con gran velocidad pero esta se vio frenada por una fuerte corriente de aire.

-¡ZELDA! ¡NOOO! – Gale había logrado quitarse por un momento a las gerudo de encima y al encontrar a sus amigos solo logro que el viento frenara un poco el ataque de la espada.

Pero todo tiene sus límites.

La espada bajo, aunque no con la misma velocidad que antes, llenándose de sangre y salpicando un poco a quien estaba cerca.

Gale tenía los ojos abiertos como platos con una mueca de terror.

Kotake sostenia a Koume y veía divertida la escena.

Las mujeres gerudo veían con respeto y orgullo a su rey.

Ganon veía a Zelda y luego hacia el lugar donde anteriormente estaba Link y viceversa.

Zelda veía con terror lo que estaba frente a ella.

Link veía altaneramente a Ganon como diciendo "yo se algo que tu no" mientras abrazaba a Zelda.

La espada de Ganon chorreaba del líquido rojizo.

Todo había pasado tan rápido, Link logro correr para quitar a Zelda de la espada furiosa que amenazaba con matarla. Pero solo fue capaz de moverse junto a ella unos centímetros, la espada había logrado hacer un corte en el brazo del hylian desprendiéndolo de su dueño, con solo unos hilillos de carne para mantenerlo en su lugar.

-Viento de Farore - susurro tan bajo solo perceptible por Zelda. Un viento mezclado con hojas de bosque, diferente al de Gale, los envolvió junto a la pelirroja sacándolos del lugar.

Ganon reacciono hasta que ya no vio a las tres personas que anteriormente estaban, soltando un grito de frustración por no haber logrado eliminar a aquellos que siempre arruinaban sus planes.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La magia del viento de Farore había sido lo suficiente útil para haberlos sacado del pueblo Kakariko, los había dejado a orillas de un pequeño rio a unos kilómetros de la villa. Link se encontraba sobre Zelda quien lo sostenía fuertemente como si este fuera a desaparecer mientras con la mano libre sostenia el brazo que había sido desprendido del hylian; Gale estaba en trance por lo que acababa de pasar. De alguna forma habían salido vivos de allí, a un alto precio.

El collar de Zelda comenzó a parpadear como si de un foquito se tratara y la princesa lo tomo en sus manos esperando que algo ocurriera.

-Señorita

-Shu…- aquel nombre fue suficiente para llamar la atención de Gale.

-Estamos en camino ¿se encuentran bien?

-Noo...- atino a decir Zelda mientras veía el resultado que sufrió el rubio.

-¿Siguen en villa Kakariko?

-Estamos junto un rio, fuera de la villa- lagrimas comenzaban a salir de la princesa. Link se percató de eso y acaricio la mejilla de la princesa.

-Estamos con vida, Zel - Aun así la princesa no pude evitar llorar y aferrarse a su amado, Gale se acercó a ellos y puso una mano en su hombro en forma de apoyo.

Ahora solo debían esperar...

 **...**

 **Chan chan...**

 **Lo se, lo se, aun asi... una disculpa por la tardanza. Estos meses han sido realmente pesados y no me encontraba con animo para escribir jeje. Espero y no sea el ultimo capitulo del año OwO**

 **Tambien una disculpa por haber dejado el capitulo donde lo habia dejado pero hay que crear suspenso... (musiquita de suspenso). Con tanta disculpa que hago cambiare mi nombre jeje.**

 **En fin, personalmente narrar una pelea en un poco difícil.. pero les prometo que sera la ultima vez que estén en problemas (por ahora). Link esta a punto de perder un brazo (NOOO TnT) ¿lo perdera o no? El punto es que esta idea la tenia a principios del fic y ultimanente he visto muchas series donde pasa esto. Digamos que la ultima fue Shingeki no Kyojin.**

 **Recuerden que los hechizos que utilizo son prestados de Eragon, Magi the labyrinth of magic y alguna que otra palabra en latin n.n**

 **Gracias a todos los que leen, comente o abren por equivocación (?) XD . Saben que sus opiniones son bien recibidas sean cuales sean jeje.**

 **Bye bye n.n**


	18. Chapter 18 El arcoiris despues de la tor

**Tloz pertenece exclusivamente a Nintendo.**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Capítulo 17. El nuevo objetivo**

El sol se encontraba en el punto más alto y finalmente los que habían sido desterrados de la ciudadela y del pueblo Kakariko habían llegado a los territorios zora, donde fueron recibidos por la mismísima princesa Ruto.

Se instalaron varias tiendas para disposición de los hylians junto con mesas de comida y tiendas médicas. Sin embargo se preparó una tienda especial para uso de la monarca de Hyrule, tienda que fue usada para tratar a cierto hylian.

Fuera de esta se encontraban los cuatro caballeros de Hyrule junto al general y dos chicas pelirrojas, todos un tanto nerviosos e inquietos por la operación que se estaba llevando a cabo. Hace dos horas habían ingresado a Link junto con dos médicos zora, un médico hylian y ambas princesas esperando que su magia curativa sirviera de algo (por lo menos de parte de Zelda).

Todos habían sido testigos del lamentable estado en el que terminaron al haber enfrentado a Ganon y estaban agradecidos de que estuvieran vivos, mutilado por parte de uno, pero vivos.

-Lo lamento… snif… snif… mi misión era protegerlos y mira lo que ha pasado…- el silencio fue roto por Gale quien lloraba silenciosamente siendo abrazada por Sam.

-No llores Gale, ambas sabemos que si no hubieras estado con ellos ese pajarraco los hubiera capturado.

-Esa no es… snif… excusa…  
Yot se acercó a la joven y coloco su mano sobre la cabeza pelirroja en forma de apoyo.

-Te agradezco todo lo que has hecho, si no fuera por ti Link estaría muerto. Te estaré eternamente agradecido por haber salvado a uno de mis hijos.

Al parecer las palabras del general lograron calmar un poco a Gale pues solo se limitó a asentir. Shu se acercó hacia sus hermanas solo para darles una pequeña sonrisa para que supieran que todo estaba bien.

-Lo que no entiendo – Yareth se aclaró la garganta cuando todas las miradas se dirigían hacia él – es como lograron escapar.

-Supongo que para eso tendremos que esperar – la mirada de Kai se dirigió a la tienda donde se encontraban los héroes.

El silencio volvió a reinar mientras esperaban que alguien saliera de la tienda. Un joven zora se acercó al grupo para ofrecerles un poco de comida y agua, cosa que aceptaron gustosos ya que podría decirse que no habían comido desde que el castillo fue invadido.

El tiempo siguió pasando demasiado lento para el gusto de todos, las cosas ya se habían tranquilizado con el resto de los hylianos. Los zora habían sido demasiado considerados y habían ayudado en lo que podían. No fue hasta el comienzo del atardecer que salieron dos princesas exhaustas seguidas del grupo de médicos. A pesar de que estaban ansiosos el grupo las miraba con interrogantes esperando saber cómo había salido todo.

Al perecer fue suficiente para que Ruto captara el mensaje y viendo discretamente a Zelda se decidió por dar la noticia.

-Como sabrán Link sufrió varias heridas pero la más severa fue que el mutilamiento de su brazo – tomo un poco de aire antes de continuar, sin querer el grupo se acercaba lentamente sin ser percatado por las princesas – afortunadamente logramos que no perdiera el brazo conectando los nervios y músculos en el lugar adecuado, también ayudo la magia de Zelda y me atrevo a decir que también fue por el fragmento de trifuerza que posee – todos soltaron un suspiro de alivio – aunque, no estamos seguros de cuando recuperara la movilidad en este.

-Creo que me estás dando demasiado crédito Ruto, ya que sin tus conocimientos avanzados no hubiéramos logrado nada.

La tensión se desvaneció poco a poco y un aparente alivio llego al grupo.

-¿Y cómo está ahora, princesa?

-Ahora está durmiendo general, algo que todos necesitamos.

-¿Y usted como se encuentra princesa?

-Estoy bien, los médicos ya me atendieron.

-Bien, ahora que todo ha mejorado sugiero tomar un descanso- la princesa zora se dirigió a Yot - general, usted y sus pupilos pueden descansar en las tiendas del este; no se preocupe por los hylianos, mis guardias se mantendrán alerta además de que dudo que lleguen a invadir aquí. Mañana a primera hora nos reuniremos para analizar la situación en la que nos encontramos.

El general dando una última mirada a los caballeros asintió, y dando una reverencia hacia ambas princesas se retiraron.

-Ustedes pueden dormir en la tienda continua a la de Link- ahora se dirigía dulcemente hacia las pelirrojas que hasta el momento se habían mantenido en completo silencio. Ambas niñas observaron a Zelda quien les asintió, le dieron un corto abrazo y se encaminaron a la tienda indicada.

-También deberías descansar Zelda, pediré que te preparen otra tienda o puedes dormir conmigo…- ofreció Ruto a su amiga de Hyrule.

-Es muy lindo de tu parte Ruto pero… preferiría quedarme con Link- Ruto veía picaronamente a Zelda, quien se sonrojo completamente –…para verificar como se siente.

-No hace falta que te excuses conmigo, aunque odie admitirlo de las dos aquí presentes la única que se casaría con él serias tú.

-¡Ruto!

-Pero es verdad, además – su tono de voz se puso serio – lamento lo que paso anteriormente, no te lo había dicho; y lo que me escribías… que no recuerde nada debe ser duro ¿no?

Por un momento el rostro de Zelda se oscureció.

-Lo es pero… ya pasaron algunos meses además… prometí que haría lo posible para protegerlo ya que él… – levanto la mirada con una sonrisa en su rostro – sé que es riesgoso y lo más prudente seria que nuestra relación llegara a una amistad como máximo pero quiero ser egoísta y hacer que esa amistad crezca y sea lo que fue antes porque…

Zelda pauso un momento tratando de escoger las palabras adecuadas, Ruto solo espero pacientemente a que continuara.

-Es mi persona amada.

-Me alegra ver que no te rindas, pero ahora que lo pienso es triste porque tampoco me recordara. Talvez aproveche para decirle que estábamos comprometidos – y guiñándole un ojo se dirigió fue alejando de la tienda.

-¡No te dejare Ruto! – grito Zelda para cubrirse la boca al instante, había caído en el pequeño juego de su amiga.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Donde anteriormente se encontraba el sol, la luna resplandecía brindando su luz en la oscuridad de la noche. El dominio zora se encontraba en un silencio pacifico, todos dormían a excepción de los guardias en turno; una ligera iluminación con lámparas de aceite era lo único que se movía con la suave brisa de la madrugada. Aun así la joven soberana de Hyrule no podía concebir el sueño adecuadamente pues hace aproximadamente una hora se encontraba sobre un taburete observando a Link tomándolo de la mano.

Todo lo que habían pasado en villa Kakariko retumbaba en su cabeza, sin duda Ganon había obtenido más poder y usaría cualquier oportunidad para matarlos. Por otro lado también le preocupaba su padre, el saber que su propia sangre la había entregado al gerudo, talvez le dolería menos saber que Ganon lo mato y no su alianza. ¿Cuándo había ocurrido? ¿Cómo volvió Ganon? ¿Qué paso con la ciudadela? Ahora que lo pensaba no tenía idea del estado de su pueblo, cosa que la hacía sentir culpable. Había tantas preguntas y tan pocas respuestas.

Salió de sus pensamientos al sentir como presionaban su mano; Link estaba despertando mientras apretaba cada vez con más fuerza la mano de la princesa. Zelda solo se quedó inmóvil estudiando cada movimiento del hylian.

-Zelda ¿te encuentras bien?- fue lo primero que dijo al abrir completamente los ojos.

La mencionada no pudo evitar soltar una sonrisa.

-Creo que deberías preocuparte por ti.

Trato de sentarse apoyándose en su brazo izquierdo pero grande fue su sorpresa al comprobar que no lo podía mover.

-Estuviste a punto de perder el brazo… lo que hiciste fue muy imprudente ¡pudiste haber muerto!

-Si no lo hacia tu estarías muerta en estos momentos.

-¡Eres un tonto!

De algo estaba seguro Link, cuando salvabas a alguien no te llamaba tonto. Sin embargo le alegraba que estuvieran juntos.

-Sabes Zel, tengo la sensación de que anteriormente me llamabas tonto frecuentemente. Después de todo si soy un tonto.

-¿Eh?

\- ¿Link? ¿Ocurre algo?

La princesa tomo su mano con más fuerza y se acercó para llamar su atención.

-¿Link?

-Es solo que… - el tono de piel del hylian cambia a un rojo por la cercanía inconsciente de la princesa.

La vergüenza que comenzaba a sentir fue remplazada por una culpabilidad que incrementaba en su pecho, resultado de un sueño que tuvo hace unos días. No tenía idea si era un sueño o algún recuerdo perdido, solo sabía que tenía que disculparse por creer haber olvidado algo tan importante; ya que ahora tenía la certeza de que Zelda era algo más que una amiga. Lo supo cuando veía como iba a ser atravesada por la espada de Ganon y fue ese sentimiento el que le dio el coraje y las fuerzas para lanzarse entre la princesa y una muerte segura.

Finalmente se sentó ignorando a la princesa sobre no sobre esforzarse y mantenerse recostado para no abrir viejas heridas y la jalo delicadamente para aprisionarla con su brazo bueno; escondiendo su barbilla en el cuello de Zelda. Era una sensación agradable, que si fuera por él se quedaría en esa posición por el resto de sus días.

Sin embargo Zelda se encontraba en shock por el tan inesperado abrazo y lentamente lo correspondió mientras comenzaba a acariciar los mechones rebeldes de Link, para terminar apoyando su mejilla en la cabeza del rubio.

-Perdóname…

Fue lo que escuchaba susurrar a Link desde su escondite y cuando quiso preguntarle el porqué de sus disculpas su voz se quebró en su garganta y se negaba salir a través de sus labios, así que solo continúo acariciando su cabello.

Todo era simplemente perfecto, la princesa se sintió como si estuvieran solos en el jardín del castillo justo después de que se confesaron, justo antes del incidente… sacudió su cabeza para eliminar esos recuerdos, nada ganaba con afligirse por lo que paso y lo que no; sabía que tenía que ser paciente y todo sería como antes.

Se mantuvieron en esa posición por unos minutos hasta que Link decidió encarar a Zelda alejando lentamente su rostro y aflojando un poco el abrazo, pero sin soltarse totalmente; la princesa sintiendo las acciones del hylian se separó un poco para verificar como se encontraba.

Ahora se encontraban frente a frente viéndose fijamente a los ojos, ambos se encontraban perdidos e hipnotizados por diferentes tonos de azules sin mencionar ni una sola palabra, pues bien dicen que una mirada habla por sí sola. Sin percatarse ambos pares de ojos comenzaron a acercarse al igual que sus cuerpos por el abrazo que volvía a cerrarse.

Quedaron inmóviles por un tiempo indefinido hasta que de un momento a otro Zelda corto la distancia que había entre ellos abalanzándose tiernamente hacia los labios de su compañero, se quedó así por unos segundos hasta que se percató de lo que acababa de hacer y se apartó apenada unos centímetros, cosa que no duro demasiado pues Link fue el que ahora corto la distancia para corresponder el beso.

Sorprendida, la princesa trato de seguir el ritmo torpemente; era un beso primerizo por parte de ambos pero eso no impidió que transmitiera todo lo que sentían o sintieron en algún momento.

Los labios de Link eran dulces, talvez mejor que los dulces que amaba, su aliento la embriagaba y la llevaba a un lugar desconocido del que no quería regresar. Sus labios danzaban tiernamente junto los de ella en un delicado baile donde ninguno de los dos quería irse.

Cuando se separaron por falta de aire ambos estaban rojos como tomates o por lo menos el color que le sigue, se sonrieron tontamente y se sostuvieron las manos. Aunque estaban apenados de lo que había pasado no podían dejar de verse como quien acaba de hacer una travesura.

Link sabía que sentía algo especial por la princesa y quería seguirla a donde fuera, sus sueños cobraban sentido en más de una forma y deseaba con ansias tener más de estos pero por el momento estaba feliz por el presente que vivía. Mientras que Zelda había olvidado a Ganon, su padre y hasta Hyrule por un momento, una chispa de alegría volvió a encenderse en su corazón y sabía que después de todo, todo había valido la pena.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La sala de reuniones se componía por una mesa redonda hecha de corales y sillas con ornamentos de perlas, un lugar húmedo como el resto de los dominios zora. Se había previsto empezar la reunión una hora antes pero por culpa de que algunos se despertaron después de lo acordado (Link y Zelda) la reunión se pospuso hasta después del desayuno.

Impa ya había despertado e insistió tanto en estar en la junta que nadie pudo negárselo; igual que Link que al verlo con la energía renovada se accedió a que estuviera presente, de hecho todos parecían haber vuelto a la vida, con su ánimo y bromas presentes la tensión que amenazaba con aparecer se mantenía oculta. Se había corrido la voz de que Link y Zelda habían pasado la noche juntos y testigos afirmaban que había pasado algo esa noche. No se hizo esperar los comentarios respecto a los rumores por lo que los mencionados solo se limitaron a encogerse de hombros y ocultar sus rostros ahora tan rojos.

Ruto se presentó formalmente ante el grupo y después de unas bromas sobre el compromiso que supuestamente tenía con Link y que este estaba de acuerdo en todo, algunas amenazas silenciosas por parte de Zelda y unas risas por parte de los demás, se dio inicio a la reunión.

-Ahora, me gustaría saber el estado actual de Hyrule - Ruto se puso seria y fue al punto que había hecho que se llegara a la actual posición.

-Tanto el castillo, la ciudadela y ahora el pueblo Kakariko se encuentran bajo el poder de Ganondorf, quien desterró a sus habitantes colocando monstruos y espíritus malignos como sus guardias.

-Gan… ¿Ganondorf? – la princesa zora tenía una cara expresión de sorpresa y desconcierto – pero - ahora se dirigió a Zelda - ¿no lo habíamos derrotado hace años?

-Eso fue lo que creía pero de alguna forma su alma, o al menos eso creo, logro salir de su prisión y posicionar a alguien, ya que la primera vez que lo vi su poder era débil y tenía la apariencia de un hylian castaño.

Todos tuvieron un momento de meditación hasta que Impa hablo.

-Debemos reunir a los sabios y…

\- Conseguir el arma legendaria – concluyo con voz decidida Zelda – aunque solo reaccionara como es debido hacia el elegido – las miradas se dirigieron al elegido de farore quien por el momento había estado viendo hacia el exterior de la sala, tenía una mueca de desconcierto pues nadie le había contado nada sobre alguna arma legendaria.

-Creo que me perdí de algo- menciono ante la incomodidad que sentia; la verdad es que a Farore la conocía, habia tenido varios sueños con ella y recordaba que le habia mencionado algo sobre el "elegido".

-El arma legendaria o la espada maestra, la única espada que lograra vencer a Ganon.

Al ver que Link no salía de su duda, Zelda tomo aire para lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

-Creo que es momento de contarte lo que ocurrió hace siete años donde tú, Link, fuiste el que derroto al mal borrando un presente oscuro para brindarnos el presente en el que vivimos ahora.

Link todavía no entendía del todo, según él hace siete años tenía diez por lo que… dio un respingo al darse cuenta que no sabía que hacia cuando tenía diez años. Ahora que lo analizaba no sabía mucho de sí mismo ¿Cómo pudo ser tan despistado para no preocuparse por eso? Además que era eso del presente oscuro y el presente actual ¿acaso hablaba de dimensiones diferentes? Dio una mirada rápida a los otros para ver que estaban preparándose para el relato de Zelda, ahora que había entendido (o al menos una parte), la princesa le contaría su pasado, cosa que le emocionaba y le aterraba de alguna manera.

-Veras Link, empezare con el templo del tiempo y el poder que se oculta en este…

...

...

 **Hola queridos lectores! Se que ya esta a punto de acabarse Enero pero aun así lo diré... ¡Feliz añoo! Mis mejores deseos y a darle en este año ademas de que se lanza Breath of the Wild en Marzo 3 3**

 **Ahora respecto al capitulo... ¡Al fin beso! No estaba segura de ponerlo pero dije, ok ya los hiciste sufrir ahora que venga la parte romántica ya que tiene como categoría "romance" y no lo había puesto XD Ademas de que ahora irán por la espada maestra (yei)**

 **Del brazo no podía quitarserlo aunque... no olviden que no puede moverlos ya que es lo mismo a que no lo tuviera (por el momento).** **Por ultimo agradezco a los que comentan, siguen y leen esta historia, aun si la abren por error (?)**

 **Perdón por si hay mala narración o faltas de ortografia y si pueden opinar sobre el romance seria agradecida ya que quiero saber que tal OwO**

 **Hasta el proximo capitulo...**

 **Bye bye n.n**


	19. Chapter 19 Deberes antes que sangre

**Tloz pertenece exclusivamente a Nintendo**

 **...**

 **...**

 **Capítulo 18. Deberes antes que sangre**

La reunión había finalizado y los altos mandos se encontraban planeando diversas estrategias para lo que se avecinaba. Ahora todos estaban centrados en lo que se debería hacer y cuál sería la mejor manera para derrotar a Ganon. Link aprovecho que ya no era el centro de atención y con la agilidad de un gato se escabullo hacia las orillas de lago Hylia.

Necesitaba digerir todo lo que habían hablado en la reunión, había recibido más información de la que hubiera querido en tan solo unas horas y su mente se hallaba en total caos. Había esperado a que Zelda se integrara a la planeación de estrategias y dejara de verlo, atenta a cada una de las reacciones al decirle que era el héroe del tiempo, aquel destinado a vencer a Ganondorf y el cual no tenía permitido fallar porque de ser así todo Hyrule sufriría las consecuencias, nada de presiones.

La cuestión es que en el momento en que escuchaba como Zelda trataba de decirlo de manera tan calmada, todas esas travesías parecían tan lejanas, como de esos cuentos que se les narra a los niños para que duerman soñando con ser héroes; lo único que había atinado a hacer era mantenerse estático con cara de póker y aparentemente aceptar todo con una tranquilidad que en el momento no tenía pues a su punto de vista las piernas le temblaban y sentía gotas de sudor bajar por sus sienes. Al parecer todos habían creído que lo había tomado bien, como era de esperarse del portador del valor, y prosiguieron a hablar de las personas que habían sobrevivido a los ataque y demás.

Pero ahora que estaba solo su mente comenzó a hacerle jugadas, ahora pensaba en todo lo que ser "el héroe del tiempo" implicaba. ¡Vaya portador del valor tenía que ser! pues en ese momento valor era lo que menos tenia, más bien lo que sentía era confusión, enojo y miedo.

Confusión al no saber exactamente qué hacer, vale, sabía que tenía que ir por una especie de espada legendaria que se encontraba en las orillas de la ciudadela, lo cual ir allí significaba un suicidio, pero según la princesa era la única arma capaz de hacerle frente a Ganon. Aunque presentía que necesitaba más que una espada para vencerlo, ya que se había enfrentado dos veces al gerudo y en ninguna había quedado bien parado, es más ¡en la última ocasión casi termina manco! recuerdo que le ocasiono un ligero dolor en el brazo izquierdo que aún continuaba vendado. Enojo al ver que era el único ignorante en su supuesto destino porque nadie se tomó la molestia de c

omentarle algo como "Hey Link, estas destinado a pelear con un gerudo súper poderoso, que hace siete años venciste y lo más probable es que trate de tomar venganza porque lo encerraste en otra dimensión". Sabía que se estaba haciendo demasiado la victima porque por lo que había entendido Zelda también cargaba con ese destino y ella no se veía frustrada o algo parecido, más bien se veía decidida y llena de seguridad, talvez debería hablar con ella.

Y miedo, sí, porque al final de todo muy en el centro de su ser tenía miedo. Miedo al no saber lo que pasara, miedo a perder la batalla y que Hyrule quede desamparada, miedo a la posibilidad de no volver a convivir con sus compañeros; y un profundo miedo a no ver de nuevo esos ojos azulinos que le transmitían una diversidad de sensaciones, esa sonrisa hipnotizante, a tocar esas manos tan delicadas pero tan fuertes a la vez y a probar esos labios que lo traían loco. Al parecer a lo que más tenía miedo era a no volver estar cerca de Zelda, la princesa que había amado hace años y que recién recordaba.

-No esperaba encontrarte aquí.

Esa voz logro sacarlo de sus pensamientos para traerlo de nuevo a la realidad.

-Telma…

-Creí que estarías con la princesa ideando su siguiente movimiento.

-Yo… necesitaba pensar – el rubio se movió algo incomodo – pero ¿qué haces aquí?

-Iba de camino hacia la sala de reuniones para informar algo que podría ser útil pero me encontré con la princesa, quien se encontraba un poco agitada de tanto correr informándome que hace poco la reunión se había pausado por un malestar de Impa y que aprovechando ese tiempo comenzó a buscarte porque al parecer desapareciste antes de que acabaran de planear las estrategias y te encuentro aquí como en una especie de trance a vista de cualquier enemigo ¿Sucedió algo interesante?

Link agacho la cabeza como un niño regañado y dio un suspiro, no se le hacía extraño que Zelda se hubiera percatado de su ausencia y lo buscara para saber cómo estaba.

-Se lo que paso hace siete años.

Silencio

-Oh…- fue lo único que salió de la boca de Telma, ya que esas siete palabras tenían un gran peso, ahora comprendía porque tenía esa cara angustiada y no lo culpaba ya que después de todo el chico solo tenía 17.

-Y… ¿Qué piensas hacer?

Link abrió los ojos y miro interrogante a Telma, con esa sola mirada la mujer comprendió que el chico estaba tan perdido e inseguro en lo que concierne al tema de hace 7 años. Aun así no lo presiono y espero pacientemente a que Link le respondiera.

-La verdad es que… tengo miedo…- su voz salió como un susurro pero igual fue audible para la pelirroja. Link agacho nuevamente la cabeza con un poco de vergüenza, la frase había salido sola y a pesar de que se sentía patético sintió como un peso se le iba de encima.

-Si no lo tuvieras serias un tonto.

De todas las respuestas que esperaba esa obviamente no estaba en sus pensamientos.

-Pero se supone que soy el portador de la trifuerza del valor, no debería tener miedo.

Telma suspiro y se sentó a un lado del rubio pensando en que palabras usar. Link la veía atentamente con los ojos bien abiertos esperando una respuesta.

-Siempre he creído que las personas más valientes son aquellas que reconocen que tienen miedo, pues reconocen sus debilidades y temores y posteriormente saben cómo enfrentarlos en las situaciones más desesperadas; cosa que no pasa con aquellos que afirman no temer a nada y no piensan que tarde o tempranos deberán enfrentarlos- al ver que Link iba a decir algo lo callo con una mano – tener miedo no es malo, eso es una prueba de que eres hylian y de que estas vivo, además de que el miedo ayuda al instinto de supervivencia. Lo que sí es malo es dejar que el miedo nos domine y no nos deje vivir por lo que es importante para nosotros.

La pelirroja volteo a ver al chico y lo encontró meditando lo que le había dicho.

-Además creo que no hay prueba más clara de tu valor al enfrentarte a Ganon sabiendo que tus probabilidades de ganar eran escasas, al punto de casi perder tu brazo para proteger a la princesa.

-Quiero proteger a Zelda, tengo miedo de perderla.

Una pequeña sonrisa se posó en los labios de Telma.

-Entonces ¿Qué harás?

Un nuevo sentimiento se apodero de Link, aún tenía miedo pero la sensación de querer enfrentarse a todo por Zelda y todo lo preciado para ella se hacía cada vez más grande, aun si eso significaba vencer a Ganon y su ejército ¿acaso eso era el valor?

-Luchare por Hyrule y venceré a Ganondorf- y la que hace minutos fue una cara angustiada fue suplantada por una llena de determinación.

La sonrisa de Telma se hizo más grande.

-No esperaba menos de ti Link, héroe del tiempo

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Zelda caminaba un poco ansiosa alrededor del campamento donde reposaban los hylians de su pueblo, saludaba nerviosamente a quien le hacia una reverencia y volteaba ansiosamente a cada lado esperando ver una cabellera rubia con un gorrito puntiagudo color verde.

Había perdido la cuenta de todas las vueltas que había dado alrededor de los territorios zora para encontrar a Link, pues estaba preocupada por el hylian desde que había acabado de relatar lo que paso hace siete años, le preocupaba que Link no se hubiera alterado o alguna otra cosa, su expresión fue estoica hasta el final, lo que le indicaba que no estaba del todo bien pues conocía muy bien al rubio.

Se percató que se había escabullido pensando en que nadie le ponía atención para ir a quien sabe dónde mientras ella hablaba con Ruto y los generales, y aunque moría de ganas por seguirlo desde el momento en que salió no podía. La princesa zora e Impa también lo notaron y vario tiempo después pausaron la reunión con la excusa de que las heridas de Impa se habían abierto y necesitaban ser tratadas lo antes posible. Pero desafortunadamente no había podido dar con el paradero de Link y el tiempo se le estaba acabando.

Mientras más caminaba más preocupada estaba, también sentía un poco de culpabilidad por que Link se hubiera enterado de esa forma, aunque siendo sinceros si fuera por Zelda, Link jamás se hubiera enterado de la batalla del pasado.

-¡Princesa!

Una vocecita la llamaba con alegría, a pesar de haber convivido muy poco con la Hermana de Gale la niña se le pegaba cada vez que podía, cosa que no le disgustaba en absoluto.

-Hola Sam ¿Cómo dormiste?

La niña soltó una risita burlona.

-Creo que esas preguntas se hacen en la mañana princesa – junto sus manos de forma que hacia circulitos con los dedos - ¿Puedo acompañarla?

Ahora Zelda fue quien sonrio.

-Estaría encantada, talvez y con tu ayuda pueda encontrar a Link.

-¿El hermano Link está perdido? – algo que se le hacía muy curioso a la princesa es que la pequeña a pesar de no haber tenido oportunidad de conocer a Link ya lo llamaba hermano. Talvez seria relacionado con lo que les hayan dicho a los hermanos del viento con respecto a los héroes.

-Supongo que sí, o talvez las perdidas seamos nosotras.

Y así se dispusieron a continuar con la búsqueda del hylian, Sam tomo de una mano a Zelda y comenzaron a caminar con alguna que otra pequeña charla respecto a temas banales. Sin proponérselo llegaron al túnel que conectaba la entrada de los zora hacia la pradera de Hyrule, donde a lo lejos lograron divisar una silueta oculta en la oscuridad.

-¿¡Link!? – la princesa no pudo contenerse a preguntar. La pequeña Sam también creyó que era aquel que estaban buscando y con la emoción de al fin conocer al hermano Link en persona jalo a Zelda hasta la silueta.

-¿Link? Estaba muy preocupada, necesito hablar contigo…

-Me da gusto verte Zelda.

La princesa se congelo al reconocer esa voz y apretó su agarre a la mano de Sam.

-Padre…

Retrocedió al mismo tiempo que el rey avanzaba para salir de las sombras.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Así es como recibes a tu padre después de tanto tiempo?

La princesa se puso en posición de ataque y Sam la imito.

-Me ofendes hija, así no te criamos.

Zelda no relajo para nada su postura.

-Talvez te recibiría de otra forma si no hubieras tratado de matarme.

El rey suspiro y avanzo otro poco, la princesa retrocedió.

-Sabes que no me dejaste opción, querías de pareja a un donnadie.

Zelda bufo.

-Él salvo a Hyrule de la persona a la que tú le vendiste el reino.

Por primera vez Daphnes levanto la vista e hizo contacto visual con su hija, Zelda abrió los ojos como platos al encontrarse con unos ojos vacíos por parte de su padre. Ni siquiera estaban así cuando escaparon del castillo.

-¿Qué… te ha hecho? – sin querer su voz salió más nerviosa y un poco quebrada de lo que hubiera querido.

-Me ha abierto los ojos.

Una respuesta irónica a lo que ella veía a través de los ojos de su padre. Quedaron segundos sin moverse, solo observándose con una mezcla de sentimientos.

-¿A qué has venido?

-He venido por ti, no es necesario que caigas con los rebeldes.

La princesa bufo.

-Creo que aun sin preguntarme deberías saber la respuesta.

-¿Estarías dispuesta a morir por esta gente?

Otro silencio.

-Espero que recapacites en lo que acaba todo.

-A que te refie….

A lo lejos se escuchó una explosión y un temor invadió a Zelda.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

La gente corría tratando de ocultarse de las flechas que solo pasaban a la altura de la cabeza, por lo que solo basto agacharse para evitar algo fatal. La guardia zora junto con los soldados sobrevivientes de Hyrule salieron a defender el supuesto ataque que para el punto de vista de los guerreros no era más que una advertencia ya que los monstruos no tiraban a matar, sino que se concentraban en que los vieran y disparar a distancias altas donde no dañaban a nadie.

-¡ZELDA! ¿Dónde está Zelda? – Impa corría por todo el campamento buscando a la princesa y a la vez defendiéndose de una que otra flecha perdida.

-¡Impa!- Yot la seguía muy de cerca mientras mataba a uno que otro monstruo con su arco – ¡debemos sacar a todos de aquí!

-¡No puedo hacerlo hasta encontrar a Zelda!

-La princesa está bien – Gale se acercaba junto con Yareth y Shu un poco agitados- mi hermana esta con ella.

-¿Donde?- la sheikah no se resistió a tomarla por los hombros y zarandearla un poco.

Cuando Gale iba a contestar una fleca paso rosando al grupo provocando una pequeña explosión que hizo que salieran disparados unos cuantos metros.

-Tienen flores bomba- el albino fue el primero en reaccionar ayudando a las dos mujeres a levantarse. Impa estaba al borde de la histeria.

-La señorita está bien, por ahora hay cosas que merecen nuestra atención.- dicho esto Shu dio una última mirada a Impa y salió corriendo hacia el enemigo con su espada en alto.

Todos quedaron observando a la sheikah un tanto nerviosos esperando alguna señal para ver que deberían hacer, Impa trago saliva y apretó sus manos en puños.

-Resguarden a todos y eliminen a cualquier enemigo que se les cruce en el camino.

Dicho esto todos corrieron en direcciones diferentes.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Hija mía, ven conmigo y todo acabara.

El rey daba pasos pausados mientras sostenía fuertemente un arco.

-¿Te estas escuchando? ¿Acaso esto es lo que quieres para Hyrule?

Esas palabras hicieron que el rey diera un gruñido y viera a su hija como reprimiéndola por decir una groseria.

-¡El reino debe ser limpiado para volver a lo que era!

El rey alzaba cada vez la voz.

-¡Lo que dices no tiene ningún sentido! ¿Qué diría mamá si estuviera viva?

-¡TU MADRE ESTA MUERTA!- esa afirmación un poco brusca le provoco un trago amargo a la princesa – Y SI PARA RESTAURAR ESTE REINO DEBO QUITARTE DEL CAMINO QUE ASI SEA.

El bello de la hylian se erizo mientras una lágrima traicionera bajaba por su mejilla.

-¿Matarías a tu propia sangre por un deseo que no es tuyo? – aunque Zelda no quería hacer esa pregunta, no pudo evitar que saliera con un tono dolido hacia su padre.

El rey alzo su vista y vio a la princesa como si fuera cualquier persona menos su hija, Zelda y Sam temblaron involuntariamente.

-Un rey debe anteponer sus deberes por la sangre.

La fría y cortante respuesta del rey solo provocaba un dolor inmenso en el corazón de Zelda, porque aun con todo lo que había pasado, la princesa aun veía lo que su padre fue antes; un padre cariñoso y consentidor que anteponía a su familia ante cualquier cosa. Por lo que hizo una promesa muda de derrotar a Ganondorf para recuperar a su padre y su reino.

 **-Asfal Riif**

Zelda salió de su pequeña burbuja al sentir una fuerte corriente de viento y a la pequeña pelirroja con las manos en alto. La barrera de viento que Sam invoco, rechazo una serie de flechas que al parecer el rey les había mandado.

Cuando el viento desapareció dejando a un rey un poco aturdido, Sam giro un poco nerviosa y asustada esperando que Zelda le dijera que hacer; porque aunque estaba consciente de que el hombre frente a ellas era malo, no sabía si debería atacarlo ya que significaba mucho para la princesa. Esa mirada hizo que la rubia reaccionara, se limpió las lágrimas con las mangas del vestido y llenando con aire sus pulmones le dirigió a Sam un asentimiento con determinación decorando su rostro. Se puso a un lado de la niña dispuesta a atacar a su propio padre.

-Deberes antes que sangre… - susurro tan bajito que ni siquiera Sam logro escuchar, pero al parecer el rey si lo entendió.

El cuerpo del rey tembló involuntariamente al saber que Zelda lo atacaría y sin pensar en lo que hacía saco varias flores bomba haciendo que la princesa y la pelirroja dieran un respingo al saber que las bombas destruirían el túnel probablemente aplastándolas junto con el rey.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Link y Telma dieron un brinco cuando escucharon una explosión a sus espaldas y al girar vieron humo donde debería estar el campamento.

-¿Cómo rayos entraron?- Telma tenía los ojos como platos sin poder creer lo que veía, ese humo solo podía significar un ataque enemigo.

-Me adelantare- sin tiempo a que la mujer reaccionara, Link ya estaba corriendo hacia el túnel de entrada.

\- Pero… ¿tu brazo?- Telma no salía de su shock.

Link giro a verla mientras seguía corriendo con una sonrisa nerviosa - ¡Tengo que proteger a alguien!

Y sin esperar respuesta siguió corriendo hacia la entrada, lo cierto es que todavía tenía miedo pero el haber hablado con Telma le había ayudado a ver las cosas desde otro ángulo; trataría de transformar ese miedo en valentía para proteger lo que más quería en ese momento. Y con ese pensamiento sus piernas comenzaron a avanzar más rápido, talvez era porque no tenía ningún arma o escudo a la mano; se sintió un poco tonto al haber salido desprotegido ahora que tenía la cabeza fría.

Cuando solo tenía unos pasos de haber entrado al túnel una explosión hizo que se tambaleara y se sostuviera de su brazo sano, avanzo con un revoltijo en el estómago por lo que fuera a encontrar.

Lo que vio le dio un revoltijo mayor, entre todo el humo producido por la explosión logro divisar a la princesa abrazando a una niña pelirroja que por un momento pensó que era Gale, las dos estaban maltrechas y se tambaleaban, tenían raspones y cortadas; al parecer se salvaron por un rápido escudo que Zelda logro realizar.

Poco a poco vio como las dos hacían una mueca de terror al ver a un hombre que levantaba lo que parecía ser una flor, su mente no tardo en comprender que era una de esas flores que explotaban. Con toda la velocidad que sus piernas le permitieron corrió hacia el hombre empujándolo con todas sus fuerzas, alejándose lo suficiente para que la explosión no perjudicara demasiado al par.

Las chicas solo vieron como el rey era tlaqueado por el desconocido pero no tardaron en reconocerlo.

Zelda recito de nuevo el conjuro para el escudo tratando de dividirlo al ver quién era el que se había arrojado hacia su padre, su rostro se llenó aún más de temor. Sam alzo la vista y también hizo una mueca de terror.

-¡Hermano Link!

La bomba exploto.

-¡Tavigrate!

El escudo solo les protegió para que no murieran pero no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para evitar heridas alrededor de su cuerpo. Sus sentidos del oído no funcionaban por lo que le provoco a Zelda un poco de desesperación. Sentía como sus fuerzas abandonaban poco a poco su cuerpo tratando de que las rocas no cayeran sobre su padre y Link.

Cuando el humo desapareció, ambos se encontraban a unos metros alejados recostados con los escombros del túnel sobre ellos solo con varios centímetros gracias a Zelda. Al parecer su hechizo no fue tan efectivo pues ambos tenían las piernas atrapadas.

Link era el que parecía más despierto pues trataba de zafarse para salir por donde la princesa les permitía, el rey también lo hacía pero en menor fuerza.

Los escombros bajaron otro centímetro, Zelda estaba agotada y no podía mantenerlo por mucho tiempo. Sus manos temblaban al saber lo que ocurriría.

-Solo puede salvar a uno- Sam también lo noto y espero que al decirlo en voz alta la princesa reaccionara y no fuera demasiado tarde.

Zelda la miro como si esperara que la niña le dijera que hacer, por lo que Sam solo negó y agacho la cabeza. De nuevo el mar de lágrimas salía por la decisión que estaba a punto de tomar, dio una ultima mirada hacia su padre esperando ver aquel rostro amable, pero lo que vio fue solo odio e indiferencia; con todo su ser tembloroso concentro el poder que le quedaba para levantar los escombros de las piernas atrapadas de Link.

Al sentirse liberado salió lo más rápido posible alejándose de las rocas que poco a poco cayeron donde antes estuvo. Se acercó a la princesa quien lloraba e hipaba violentamente viendo donde su padre termino enterrado, la abrazo esperando que por lo menos un poco de sus penas desaparecieran. Sam se acercó a ellos y se recargo en el costado de Link.

Zelda se aferró al rubio y siguió llorando sabiendo que no pudo salvar a su padre, soltando alaridos y gritos de dolor mientras temblaba y lo abrazaba con todas sus fuerzas, Link le acariciaba la espalda dejando que la princesa se desahogase y Sam solo coloco su mano en el hombro de la princesa en señal de apoyo.

 **..** **.**

 **...**

 **Hola de nuevo, un poco tarde pero es mejor a no hacerlo nunca XD .**

 **Un poco de dolor de nuevo pero creo que es aceptable ya que están en una guerra, pero bien dicen que siempre va a haber un arcoriris después** **de la tormenta y sera muy gratificante.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo después de tanto tiempo y espero no se desesperan. n.n** **Agradezco a los que leen, comentan, marcan o abren por equivocación esta historia (?).**

 **Hasta el próximo capitulo...** **Bye bye n.n**


End file.
